


Cursed

by Storyteller_of_the_Forest



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Ayo has a cameo, Brodinsons, Family is family, For all the adoptees out there, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, No Slash, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), The Odinsons really need a vacation, Thor (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-07-17 08:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 75,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16091864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyteller_of_the_Forest/pseuds/Storyteller_of_the_Forest
Summary: When the Odinsons are called away to a S.H.I.E.L.D.-owned island for a few days of meetings and conferences, something was bound to go wrong. What starts out as a relatively dull affair soon turns into a fight for survival when an extremist unleashes a curse on the hotel where all the attendees are staying, including the Odinsons and Brunnhilde. Trapped in a large building, with vicious wraiths on the prowl, they must rely on each other and their friends in order to survive and escape with their lives.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm baaaaaaaack :)
> 
> So here's the story of how this fic came about: the friend who inspired "After the Frost" is no longer on social media. Because the forced reunion advocate sicced her followers on my friend and they flooded her accounts with comments about how she had been brainwashed, recommending books about the evils of adoption, and telling her she belonged with her "real" family. She couldn't take the constant barrage so she deleted a couple of her accounts and put the rest on private. One of the nicest people you'll ever meet and she can no longer be on social media.
> 
> My friend happens to have a lot of creatives in her life, including a fic writer (me), an author, and a screenwriter. The creatives in her life are petty as f*** and don't appreciate our friend being attacked, especially by some t*** spewing garbage that sounds like some cliched villain spiel. So all three of us are now working on projects in which Becky, the forced reunion advocate, features prominently (at my friend's request, I have changed her last name and identifying features of her story. But most of what she said to my friend via emails, DMs, and messages remains unchanged in her dialogue. Hilariously, the screenwriter is not being as subtle in regards to name, but she's Irish. Irish people don't give a f*** in my experience). I was also listening to the "Halloween" theme on repeat while writing much of this, just to warn you. Since I'll be posting in October and Halloween is my favorite time of year, I did want to have a bit of a spooky vibe.
> 
> I fully admit, this is not my best story (I don't think I will ever write anything as good as "The Frozen Forest"). I have done my best to make it a good story, but if I'm being honest, I am pissed that my friend was hurt and this is me venting that anger (and again, I'm petty. I want readers to be as disgusted by this woman as I am).
> 
> The wraiths are borrowed heavily from the video game "Dead by Daylight" (I have another friend who _loves_ that game and I've watched them play it a number times before. The wraith always creeped me out and I thought it would be an interesting villain for our favorite Norse gods to encounter. However, I wanted my interpretation of the wraith to be slightly different and make it more under the control of another villain. I was having trouble coming up with such a villain and then Becky and her ilk, including a vile woman named Amelia came along and ta-da! There's my villains).
> 
> REGULAR WARNINGS
> 
> Haven't seen Infinity War and am not going to see Infinity War. I don't do romantic ships, especially not between family members. If you're into that kind of thing, go elsewhere please (and don't tag my work with incest ships, please).
> 
> In my mind, after the battle with Thanos, Thor left the Avengers to take care of his people. The original Avengers disbanded and there's a mostly new group of superheroes taking up the mantel. I feel like the original team earned a retirement after defeating Thanos. However, they all still keep in touch and visit each other on occasion.
> 
> I'm very, VERY new to writing fics (especially multi-chapter ones). So I apologize for any mistakes, mis-characterizations, formatting errors, or just any glaring errors. Please be gentle.
> 
> Kudos and reviews are greatly appreciated. I don't own anything, obviously all characters and recognizable aspects belong to Marvel.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story and thank you for reading :)

* * *

 

It was a quiet evening in New Asgard. The summer was fast approaching, which meant business was going to pick up soon with tourist season. New Asgard had become a strangely popular tourist destination, a place where people could potentially walk alongside gods. It wasn’t as popular as it had once been, in the years following the war against Thanos, but it still attracted a decent amount of people. It proved to be beneficial to their economy, which was ranked as one of the best.

The previous year had seen a dip in tourism, due to Ymir’s assault on the town. This year was expected to be similar, even though New Asgard was already back on its feet and almost completely restored. There were just a few more buildings that needed to be rebuilt, including the inn, which was another factor in the low number of visitors. It was something Thor hoped to remedy soon.

It had been a long day of meetings that day. Thor and Loki were leaving town in the morning and had to make sure all affairs were in order. The god of thunder didn’t want to leave any extra work for Heimdall, Sif, and Korg. Thankfully, his friends were more than capable of taking care of New Asgard for the few days he and his brother would be away.

Loki had been oddly quiet during dinner. Come to think of it, the trickster had been strangely silent ever since Thor told him he would need to accompany him on the trip. Thor had told Loki last week and received barely a grunt of acknowledgement. Since then, whenever the topic came up, Loki would go silent or attempt to change the subject. Thor was beyond confused with his brother. Loki had always loved to travel and see new places. Thor remembered in their youth almost getting into fist fights with Loki because the trickster would wake him up absurdly early on the day of a trip. He could vividly remember Odin yelling at the trickster when Loki would cast illusions to wake his parents up at daybreak when they were scheduled to travel. Loki would do his best to look chastened, but Thor could always catch a glimpse of the secret smirk the trickster hid.

But now, it seemed like Loki would rather do anything other than leave New Asgard. Thor just couldn’t understand it.

Once dinner was finished, Thor cleaned up, as usual, while Loki wandered into the main area of their house. He was followed by the tortoiseshell, Jane. When Thor finished washing the dishes and wandered through the main area of the house, he noticed his brother sprawled on the couch with Jane on his chest.

“We need to pack,” Thor mentioned and Loki made a noncommittal noise in response, his attention not moving from the cat. He smiled as he stroked the animal’s ears. Thor sighed and continued to the bedroom. Moving to the closet, he retrieved his suitcase and put it on the bed, opening the top of it.

“We’re leaving early tomorrow, brother,” Thor reminded him. “The S.H.I.E.L.D. plane is scheduled to arrive shortly after dawn.”

“Jane likes my company more,” Loki teased. Thor looked up at his brother, annoyed, and the trickster grinned mischievously in response. Jane rubbed her head against his face and Loki massaged behind her ears, still watching his brother. Thor rubbed his eye, questioning whether he had the patience to try to cajole his brother into actually doing something responsible.

“Fine, I’ll just toss some of your things in a cloth sack,” the god of thunder said as he turned his attention back to packing. He moved over to the wardrobe and retrieved some of his own clothes, which he tossed into the suitcase. Looking up, he saw Loki gently put the cat on the ground and swing up into a sitting position before rising to his feet. He wandered over to the doorway, leaning against it. Thor knelt down by his bed, reaching under it and retrieving his sword, which he put in the suitcase. Putting his hands on his hips, the god of thunder tried to think of what else he should pack.

“Do you really think this wise, brother?”

“We’ve spoken about this, Loki. It’s required for people with special abilities, which includes us according to Midgardian standards. We need to attend this conference. There are important allies who will be in attendance and others who will be observing. It is our duty as leaders to maintain alliances so that our people may continue to live in peace.”

Loki was quiet for a moment. “Let me be more specific: do you really think it’s wise to bring _me_ to a S.H.I.E.L.D- owned island? One that I believe falls in the jurisdiction of a country I attacked and attempted to conquer?”

Thor paused and looked at his brother. Loki was the very portrait of indifferent, right down to his relaxed stance. Thor sat lightly on the end of his bed, tapping his fingers together.

“Are you nervous, brother?” the god of thunder asked and Loki raised an eyebrow. “I have been given assurances that you will not be harmed or imprisoned. As I understand it, you were pardoned years ago.”

“So I’ve been told,” Loki replied and from his tone, Thor could tell he was skeptical of what that meant. While he had left behind most of his self-destructive tendencies, the trickster was still very slow to trust. This was doubly true when it came to S.H.I.E.L.D. and those connected to the organization. Truthfully, Thor would have preferred to keep Loki as far away from them as possible. He trusted his friends and allies, but the organization was a large one and he doubted everyone had goodwill toward his brother. Unfortunately, in this instance, his hands were tied.

“Loki, you have abilities and you’re a citizen of this planet. You must attend this conference,” Thor studied the lean trickster for a moment. “Have you really never returned to the United States since the Chitauri attack? I could have sworn you told me you visited once or am I remembering incorrectly?”

Loki shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest. “I went to the Bartons’ farm for a day shortly after the final battle in Wakanda, after your…after you fell. Other than that, I never had reason to journey there or be overseas in general.”

Thor smiled at him. He never thought he’d see the day when his brother would be uneasy about a journey. Rising to his feet again, the god of thunder stepped over to the doorway and Loki moved aside so he could exit the room. Thor strode over to the small office they had in their house and retrieved the laptop, slipping it in its case. He started wrapping the battery chord around the battery. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Loki wander over and stand in the doorway.

“I still don’t understand why I must _go_ on this trip. We’ve had diplomats visit New Asgard before to check on us and ask questions,” Loki continued. “Your other advisors have done well enough on whatever diplomatic trips you’ve gone on in the past. Why must I accompany you on this one?”

Thor put the battery on the small desk and massaged his brow, feeling frustration. He didn’t understand why Loki often made things such a struggle. Putting both his fists on the desk, Thor closed his eye and let out his breath slowly. It was times like this he had to remind himself that he and his brother were still very different people who had vastly different experiences. Thor would never know exactly what Loki had gone through after being captured by Thanos and he couldn’t understand how the trickster would feel being surrounded by those whom he’d once seen as his enemies. Thor knew Loki would never admit to feeling nervous or uneasy, but the god of thunder did understand why he might feel such things.

“Loki, if you truly feel unsafe and do not think I can protect you, then you do not have to go. I will speak with Fury and other S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel and arrange a visit here,” Thor offered, turning and leaning back against the desk. “However, I would very much like you to be there. Not just as New Asgard’s head advisor, but also as my brother. It has been long since we’ve journeyed together and I admit, a part of me misses that. But I do not wish for you to feel uncomfortable so I leave the decision up to you.”

The trickster stared at him, a confused expression dancing across his face. Thor turned and retrieved the laptop and battery, moving to leave the room. He gently patted Loki’s shoulder as he passed by him.

Returning to the room, Thor was about to place the laptop in his suitcase, thinking over excuses for his brother’s absence. He knew S.H.I.E.L.D. and Fury in particular would probably be unhappy with Loki not attending, but he also knew they would listen to him. It wouldn’t be too difficult to work out other arrangements.

He was surprised when a pale hand entered his line of vision and took the laptop from him.

“If you’re going to insist on bringing your weapons, I’ll carry the laptop with my things,” Loki groused. “The last thing we need is for this to break because you do not know how to properly pack heavy items like swords.”

Thor smiled and watched as his brother moved to the closet to retrieve his own suitcase. The trickster brought it over to the bed and began to pack his things, carefully putting the laptop on top of his clothing and strapping it down.

“So you’ll come?” Thor asked and Loki rolled his eyes.

“Obviously,” the trickster replied. “I suppose there are worse ways to spend my time than on an island, listening to dull people discussing boring matters. Not many, but some.”

Thor laughed softly. “Thank you, brother.”

Loki paused as he closed his suitcase, glancing over his shoulder at the god of thunder. “I do trust your ability to keep us safe, Thor. Whatever my own reservations, I know that you can protect us.”

Thor felt his eye well up and he had to swallow around the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat. He stood from the bed and moved over to the trickster, who had his back turned again as he zipped the suitcase shut. Loki let out a squawk when Thor wrapped his large arms around him, embracing him tightly. The trickster sighed and patted his brother’s arm as best he could.

“All right, brother, there’s no need to get sentimental,” Loki protested, though Thor could hear the hint of a smile in his words. The god of thunder laughed and kissed his brother’s head before releasing him. He moved back over to his bed, where he’d left his suitcase and went to pick it up. A sudden sharp cramp in his right arm made him release the handle and he sucked in his breath, clutching the aching limb.

“Thor?” Loki’s concerned voice came from just behind him and the trickster moved into his line of vision. “What’s wrong?”

Thor shook his head. “Nothing, just a cramp.”

The trickster frowned and reached out, gently taking the offending limb between his hands. “Your arm has been bothering you a fair amount the past few days.”

“It’s to be expected,” Thor replied with a shrug, allowing his brother to examine his arm. “The healers said I would experience such days due to the damage my arm sustained. I honestly prefer the occasional cramp rather than the days when it feels numb. At least when it cramps up, I can still use it.”

The trickster sent a small amount of seidr into Thor’s arm and the god of thunder sighed in relief when he felt the muscles loosen a little, the pain abating. Loki looked up at his brother, tilting his head slightly.

“The healers also suggested you rest your arm during such days and not continue pushing yourself so hard,” Loki reminded him. “You really need to take better care of yourself, Thor.”

“I’m fine, Loki,” Thor replied, flexing his fingers. Loki let go of his arm and instantly reached past him, grabbing his suitcase.

“No, you’re not supposed to be lifting heavy things when your arm is bothering you,” Loki stated when his brother started to protest. “I can carry the suitcases out to the hall.”

Loki picked up his own suitcase and then brought both out into the main area of the house. Thor smiled and shook his head as he sat down on his bed. A moment later, Loki stepped through the doorway again, shutting the door behind him.

“I imagine Banner will be accompanying us on this trip,” Loki mentioned.

Thor nodded. “And Brunnhilde as well.”

“Will Ayo be there?”

“No, the Wakandans have elected not to attend this year. I believe King T’Challa shall be in New York for a meeting at the UN,” Thor replied. “He might have attended the meeting for current heroes, which was held the week before last, but I do not know for sure.”

Loki nodded and ran a hand through his hair, glancing over at his brother. “Seeing as how it’s an early call for us tomorrow, I suggest we turn in for the night.”

“I would say that’s a good idea,” Thor agreed and Loki switched off the lights. Thor got into his bed and listened as his brother adjusted the covers on his own bed, finding the right comfortable spot and position. Loki was very particular about how he slept and he never seemed to sleep in the same position twice.

“Goodnight, Loki,” Thor called out as his eye slowly slid shut.

“Goodnight, Thor,” Loki replied softly. The god of thunder grinned as he drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

_*_

Loki didn’t often dream and when he did, he rarely remembered his dreams. As a child, he had been rather imaginative and could almost always recall the images he saw in his sleep. There were a few times he had terrified Thor by manifesting creatures from his nightmares using illusions and glamors. There had been a few times Loki was certain his brother would kill him for doing such things (including the time he’d actually made Thor scream on the training field by casting a frighteningly realistic multi-headed beast unlike anything ever seen in Asgard before. That had resulted in him receiving a well-deserved punch from his brother).

After falling from the Bifrost and his time with Thanos, Loki’s sleep was so light that he was almost never able to recall the images from his rest. It wasn’t something that bothered the trickster overmuch. Every now and again, he would experience the random bout of nostalgia for more surreal dreams and nightmares, rather than just the memories he often encountered during his sleep.

Loki could usually tell when he’d had a nightmare, even if he couldn’t remember exactly what it was about. He would feel a bit more on edge than he normally did and would carry a lot of tension in his shoulders. They were minor inconveniences that were easily managed.

“Brother?”

Loki gasped and instinctively brought out his knife, coming within a hair’s breadth of stabbing Thor. The god of thunder jerked back and held up his hands, showing the trickster he was unarmed. Thor stayed out of Loki’s personal space, patiently waiting for the trickster to acknowledge that he was awake.

“Thor? What…?” Loki asked groggily, dropping the knife and rubbing his eyes with his other hand. “Did you have a nightmare?”

“No,” Thor replied quietly. “It’s time to get up. I’ve got a kettle going and am about to start making breakfast.”

“Oh,” Loki said, yawning. He could feel Thor watching him.

“Your sleep was troubled, brother. You were tossing and turning when I woke up and just now when I came to wake you,” Thor mentioned, cautiously sitting on the edge of Loki’s bed. Loki let out a huff of laughter.

“I shall take your word for it. I have no memory of whatever I was dreaming about,” the trickster responded, running a hand through his long hair. “Do I have time to shower before we have to leave?”

Thor nodded and Loki could see the concern in his expression.

“I’m fine, Thor. You have enough on your plate without worrying about my bad dreams,” the trickster reassured him, moving to climb out of bed.

“You would tell me, though,” Thor said as Loki started making his way to the door. “If something were troubling you, you would tell me, wouldn’t you, Loki?”

Loki grinned. “Of course, Thor.”

Then he stepped out of the room and made his way down to the bathroom, intending to wash up before eating breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do like first chapters, weird as that sounds. I like the calm before everything goes to hell in a hand basket.
> 
> Updates will be Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. My September and October are completely booked, so I'm afraid I may not be as consistent time-wise (chapters might be posted in the mornings, afternoon, or at night depending on what my schedule looks like). I apologize in advance if I miss a day. I still have deadlines to meet, which is difficult when I'm as spitting mad as I currently am. Joy.
> 
> So, "The Tangled Web" was a foray into mystery. "The Frozen Forest" was the epic. "Cursed" is probably me wading into horror (but it's very light horror, so if you don't like that genre, I think you will still enjoy this).
> 
> Next chapter should be up on Wednesday. The Odinsons leave for the S.H.I.E.L.D island.
> 
> Oh my goodness, I'm so excited to read reactions to this. I hope the story is enjoyable (again, it's not my best, but I still think it's a good addition to the "Tales of New Asgard" series).
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are welcomed and appreciated. I do so love responding to all of you (and I've missed all of you! Even though it hasn't really been all that long).
> 
> See everyone on Wednesday! :)


	2. Chapter 2

After showering and changing, Loki stepped out of the bathroom feeling only slightly more awake than he had when he entered. He ran a hand through his damp hair, glancing up when he heard a knock on the door. Walking into the main area, Loki saw his brother step out into the hall and make his way to the front door.

“Good morning, Banner, Brunnhilde,” Thor greeted warmly. Loki rolled his eyes. It was too damn early to be that cheerful.

“Ugh, softer, please,” Brunnhilde’s groggy voice said and the Valkyrie stepped into the Odinsons’ house. She nodded at Loki, who returned the greeting. Brunnhilde was wearing her fighting leathers and her hair was messy. It looked as though she’d just rolled out of bed, stumbled to the car, and drove over. It wouldn’t surprise Loki if she had. The Valkyrie was many things, but a morning person definitely wasn’t one of them. She held a tall thermos, most likely filled with coffee so strong it could wake the dead.

Banner followed the Valkyrie, looking just as tired. His eyes were practically half-lidded and he covered his mouth as he yawned.

“Do they have to pick us up so early?” the man hiding the monster asked sleepily. Thor smiled as he closed the door.

“Unfortunately, I believe so. It is quite a journey to the island. As it is, we’ll arrive by sunset or nightfall,” the god of thunder told them. Both of them groaned and Loki almost snorted. Thor was apparently the only morning person among them. Stepping up next to the god of thunder, Loki gently patted his shoulder.

“It’s all right, brother. I’m sure we’ll all feel better when we’re on the plane and able to sleep again,” Loki stated reassuringly and Thor playfully nudged his brother with his shoulder, grinning. The Odinsons entered the kitchen, where Thor had already set the table.

“We’ll have to eat fast,” Thor mentioned as he made his way over to the burners where he had the griddle going. “I don’t like to make S.H.I.E.L.D agents wait.”

Loki smirked as he sat in his chair, intending to take as long as he possibly could to eat breakfast.

By the time they’d eaten breakfast, the sun was just starting to peek out and New Asgard was bathed in soft early morning light. Thor and Loki brought their suitcases out to Brunnhilde’s car, putting them in the back with the Valkyrie’s and Banner’s luggage.

Banner was sitting in the front seat, checking his email on his phone, barely awake. The Valkyrie sank into the driver’s seat and the Odinsons sat in the backseat. Thor glanced over at Loki, who was looking out the window. The trickster yawned and rested his head on his fist.

“You’re sure you don’t mind accompanying me, brother?” Thor asked and Loki looked over at him. After a moment, a sly smirk crossed the trickster’s expression.

“You should know by now, Thor, I don’t do anything I don’t want to do,” he replied. “I am looking forward to a temporary change of scenery.”

Thor grinned and reached over, squeezing his brother’s shoulder in a gesture of gratitude.

“How is your arm?” Loki asked and Thor shrugged.

“It’s no longer bothering me,” he replied. “There’s no more pain or tightness.”

Loki nodded and turned his attention back out the window. He could already see some of the citizens on the streets. The bakery was open and Loki could see the bakery owner’s children playing in the small shop. The eldest daughter and son were setting out some brightly colored cakes and cookies, preparing for the day.

When Brunnhilde pulled onto the road leading out of New Asgard, Loki felt a faint sense of unease. As much as he hated routine and monotony, he rarely ventured beyond New Asgard’s borders. He had always been a wanderer and then after his encounter with Thanos, he never thought he’d have a stable home. His plan had been to just keep running until his luck ran out, but he’d never thought he’d actually survive. The trickster had been feeling rather bored of late and wanted to look forward to a few days on what was undoubtedly a beautiful island. Still, the idea of being surrounded by S.H.I.E.L.D. and their allies prevented him from doing so.

When they finally arrived at the airport, Brunnhilde pulled into the special lot for the private landing strip. Loki smirked when he spotted the well-dressed agent standing by the plane, looking more than a little annoyed. _We’re late. Splendid,_ Loki thought, pleased with himself. The irritated look Thor shot him just made it all the more satisfying and the trickster sat back with a smirk on his face. If he had to be up at some ungodly hour, at least he could have a little fun.

“Uh oh, looks like S.H.I.E.L.D is going to have some words for us,” Banner mentioned as Brunnhilde pulled into a parking spot and shifted into park. The Valkyrie glanced over to where the plane was, unbothered. She unlocked the car and they climbed out, moving to the back to retrieve their luggage.

“Loki, do not provoke them, please,” Thor requested and the trickster snickered. He wondered if his brother would ever understand that he was the god of mischief. It was practically in his job description to rile people. Loki said nothing and grabbed his luggage from the back of the vehicle, following a short way behind Thor. Banner stepped into line behind him and Brunnhilde brought up the rear.

Thor immediately introduced himself to the agent and apologized for their lateness. Loki merely nodded when Thor introduced him and then turned his attention to the plane. Glancing over at Brunnhilde, he exchanged a look with the Valkyrie. They both found Midgardian air transport to be clunky, boring, and aesthetically atrocious. Even the more high-tech planes that S.H.I.E.L.D possessed had no finesse. They were giant eyesores and made most Asgardians long for the elegant ships they were accustomed to.

Thor thanked the agent and gestured for his group to get on board. Loki quickly made his way up the steps and entered the relatively large aircraft, looking around at the seats. There was a fairly comfortable looking couch, a table for games and writing, and a small bar that was stocked with different sorts of alcohol. Loki heard Brunnhilde let out a noise of appreciation as she helped herself to a bottle, which she brought to her seat. Banner dropped into a seat by the window, swiftly buckling himself in.

“Fury requests that you not release the Hulk in this craft. He doesn’t want a repeat incident of the last time you were on one of their aircrafts,” Thor told Loki and the trickster snorted.

“To be fair, _I_ didn’t release the monster. You lot decided to bring him on the plane in the first place, which was a truly awful idea,” Loki pointed out. “All I did was drop you out of the plane.”

“You also killed Coulson, Loki,” Banner pointed out as the Odinsons took their seats.

“He got better,” Loki replied easily with a shrug.

“If you could avoid tossing me out of this aircraft, I would be most appreciative,” Thor said, dryly. Loki smiled as he tightened his seatbelt.

“I make no promises, but I shall try.”

Leaning back in his seat, Loki closed his eyes and tuned out all noise around him. He was more tired than he thought he’d be, even with the early wakeup call. It made him wonder if his sleep really had been restless. If so, what images had been haunting his rest.

Loki soon felt the plane start to move, a soft rumbling beneath him. He could feel the gentle movement of the aircraft turning and starting to roll to the strip where it would take off into the sky. According to his brother, private planes tended to be much quieter than commercial flights. Despite being louder, Thor enjoyed commercial flights more. He enjoyed meeting and speaking with people, much more than he did his advisors.

Opening his eyes, Loki glanced over to his brother, who was looking out the window. A small grin played over the god of thunder’s lips as he watched the scenery speeding by. The trickster couldn’t help but wonder if the reason why Thor wanted Loki to accompany him on this trip was partly for companionship. The god of thunder did tend to get lonely on diplomatic trips when he had only his advisors and the few remaining Einherjar as his personal guards. Loki had implored him to bring Brunnhilde along with him a few times, but Thor always dismissed the idea. The Valkyrie didn’t enjoy stodgy environments filled with equally stodgy people. Though that was only a half-truth: Thor wasn’t comfortable leaving his brother without the best protection.

Soon, the plane tilted up as they started their ascent. Hearing a rattling sound, Loki glanced over to Banner, who was eating what looked like small orange pills.

“What in the seven hells are those?” Brunnhilde asked as she cracked the seal on the alcohol she had obtained.

“Tic-Tacs,” Banner answered, popping them into his mouth. “They help with the air pressure. Humans’ ears tend to pop during takeoff and landing. Sucking on candy can help alleviate the pressure.”

Loki raised both his eyebrows and leaned back again, closing his eyes.

“Don’t Asgardians’ ears pop?” Banner asked them curiously.

“Nope,” Brunnhilde replied.

“Not in my experience,” Thor answered without looking away from the window.

“Jotun, and no, I have never experienced what you’re describing,” Loki answered. Brunnhilde looked over to the Odinsons and whistled, drawing Loki’s attention. She handed the bottle to him.

“That’s best when chilled. Do you mind?” she asked, grinning. He snickered and shook his head, turning his attention to the bottle. He felt the traditional Jotun scars briefly raise in his flesh and saw his pale hands flicker blue. Frost crept up the bottle and Loki let his normal Aesir appearance stabilize again, handing the bottle back to Brunnhilde. The Valkyrie’s eyes lit up.

“It pays to have a Jotun around sometimes,” she stated, raising the bottle. “Cheers, Lackey.”

Loki grinned and turned his attention back to his brother. The plane finally reached its altitude and glided through the air. For as primitive as Midgardian aircrafts were, they did tend to have an impressively smooth ride. Nothing compared to Asgardian ships, granted, but still impressive.

_*_

The flight was uneventful and rather dull. Banner spent much of it reading a book and eventually brought out his tablet to review the matters that would be discussed at the conference. Brunnhilde slept for a short time and then woke up to wander around the plane. She paused to take a picture of Loki and Thor curled up in their seats, asleep.

When they were about halfway to their destination, Loki started getting antsy. He unbuckled his seatbelt and paced around the plane. Eventually, he made his way over to the couch, sitting down and looking out over the vast expanse of dark blue water. Brunnhilde looked over to Thor, noticing he was on his phone, checking his emails. The Valkyrie sighed and got out of her seat, making her way to the couch where Loki was sitting.

“You good, Lackey?” she asked.

“Fine,” he replied, his eyes not moving from the window. Brunnhilde followed his gaze out the window.

“I’m not looking forward to this thing either,” she admitted. “Too isolated. Islands were never my particular cup of tea. Aside from the isolation, sand gets _everywhere_. Give me mountains any day.”

“You probably would have enjoyed Jotunheim,” Loki mentioned. “It was nothing but hills and mountains.”

“I saw Jotunheim, many years ago. I didn’t hate it, bit too cold for me but charming in its own way,” Brunnhilde said with a shrug. “Honestly, New Asgard is probably the perfect place for me. Mild weather, great hiking paths, some decent mountains, good people, a leader who is good and kind if a bit boring and his brother, who is a bit of a dick but also a good man.”

Loki chuckled, resting his chin on the back of his arm. The Valkyrie looked over to where the god of thunder was sitting, noticing his shoulders were tense.

“It would appear your brother has received some bad news,” she mentioned and Loki glanced over to where Thor was sitting.

“Eh, he’ll get over it,” Loki muttered, looking back to the window.

“Fuck,” Thor grumbled, causing both Loki and Brunnhilde to stare at Thor in shock. Brunnhilde was stunned but Loki was rather amused.

“Damn, of all the things I _never_ expected to hear come out of Sunshine’s mouth,” Bunnhilde chuckled. Thor unbuckled his seatbelt and stood from his seat, making his way toward the couch in the back of the plane. The Valkyrie grinned at him, leaning back slightly.

“Brunnhilde, may I have a word with my brother?” Thor asked politely.

“Uh oh, someone’s in trouble,” Brunnhilde taunted, even as she rose to her feet. She patted Thor’s shoulder and made her way to her own seat. Thor took her place on the couch, slumping over his knees. Loki raised an eyebrow, studying his brother’s form.

“I take it you’ve received some bad news,” Loki said and Thor continued twisting his phone in his hand. “All right, when do they want me to report to the stocks? Or will it be a glass cage like last time?”

Thor frowned and looked over at his brother. “What?”

“S.H.I.E.L.D means to take me into custody, right? I can't think of much else that would stir up your temper so,” Loki explained with a smile. Truthfully, he wasn’t overly concerned about being taken into custody. It had been a while since he’d had the opportunity to plan an escape. It would give him something to do over the weekend. Something that didn’t involve sitting in boring meetings with boring people.

“No,” Thor said, shaking his head. “No, nobody is taking you into custody. This isn’t anything to do with S.H.I.E.L.D, not exactly.”

Loki reached forward, taking Thor’s phone out of his hands before he could break the damn thing. “If I’m not being imprisoned, then what else could you possibly be angry about?”

Thor ran a hand over his face. “Do you remember my recently speaking with a new ambassador, ambassador Love?”

“That dreadful woman who is concerned about the definition of family and seeks to impose her will and definition on others? The one who made you so angry that you almost cracked a window when you threw your old phone against it and then snapped at me when I dared to ask what was wrong?” Loki asked with a hint of amusement. “The name does ring a bell.”

Thor winced, giving his brother an apologetic look, before turning his gaze back across the plane. “She’s going to be at this conference and she will be taking part in one of the meetings we have scheduled.”

Loki smirked wickedly. “Splendid. I look forward to making her acquaintance.”

Thor’s head jerked up and he looked over at the trickster. “Loki, no.”

“What?” Loki asked innocently. Truth be told, meeting this woman who agitated his brother so would likely be a highlight of the weekend. She had made more than a few unpleasant suggestions about Thor’s character in her pitiful screeds. Loki had also not been overly pleased with her accusations about New Asgard, including alleging that they didn’t truly care about families because the women citizens had reproductive freedom. Loki knew she had been demanding to speak with him in particular, which Thor wouldn’t grant.

“Loki, you must be on your best behavior and not antagonize _any_ ambassador, even if they are an ignorant fool,” Thor warned. “We must sit in one meeting with her, but that’s it. I do not want any further contact with her and I do not want you to seek her out.”

“You’re no fun,” Loki said, pouting.

“Loki.”

The trickster rolled his eyes. “Fine, fine, I promise I won’t needle the cow.”

“Loki.”

“Or call her a cow when we arrive,” Loki promised. Thor smiled and sat back, some of the tension leaving his body.

“Thank you, brother,” the god of thunder said gratefully. Loki grinned mischievously and looked out the window again. He would be on his best behavior during business hours, but he was going to find some way to amuse himself during his down time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The small group from New Asgard is on their way to the S.H.I.E.L.D. island. Loki is already feeling antsy. Probably should have mentioned, this story also starts out a bit slow, but it ramps up pretty quick ;)
> 
> I'm going to be busy throughout the morning and the afternoon, so I figured I'd give you lot this chapter rather early.
> 
> Next chapter our small group arrives on the island and meet up with some familiar faces.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are welcomed and appreciated. I absolutely love responding to you lot ;)
> 
> Next chapter goes up Friday.
> 
> See all of you then!


	3. Chapter 3

They arrived at the island as the sun was setting. When the plane started its descent, Loki glanced up from the book he had been reading and looked around at the others on board. Brunnhilde nudged Banner awake, who cringed and poked at his ears. Thor was leaned against his brother’s shoulder, sleeping peacefully. The trickster almost grinned. In their childhood, Thor often tended to doze during the traveling portion of trips. It would appear some things never changed.

“Thor, we’ve arrived,” Loki spoke softly, shaking his brother. The god of thunder blinked a few times, yawning.

“Already?” he asked as he stretched, working the kinks out of his back. Loki rolled his eyes, eager to get off the plane. It had been hours and he was bored. He needed fresh air.

The plane landed and came to a smooth stop. The small group disembarked, all relieved to feel fresh air on their face. They retrieved their luggage and made their way to the car that was waiting for them. The agent sneered at Loki, but quickly changed his tune when Thor glared at him. Loki smirked in his usual smug way as the agent rushed to put their luggage in the trunk. He quietly got into the large car, followed closely by Thor. Banner and Brunnhilde climbed in behind them, sitting on the seats across from them.

“God, they managed to pack in a lot of meetings for only four days,” Banner mentioned. “They’ve got me scheduled for things up until about an hour before we leave.”

“I’m here merely as the security detail. I get to do whatever the Hel I like,” Brunnhilde said as she lounged back in her seat. “Plenty of sunbathing on the beach, flirting with all the attractive lads and ladies, video calls with my girlfriend, and fruity alcohol drinks. That’s my itinerary.”

“Our first meeting is tomorrow afternoon,” Thor mentioned. “Tonight and tomorrow morning are fairly open for us.”

“Good, I’ll scope out the bar,” Loki said. “Midgardian alcohol is mediocre but some of their concoctions are actually drinkable.”

Thor chuckled and put his phone away. “I’m hoping to go for a swim at some point. I was told the waters here are most enjoyable.”

Loki stretched his arms, his eyes wandering out to the greenery rushing past the car. There was a lot of forest and very little civilization, which wasn’t surprising seeing as how the island belonged to S.H.I.E.L.D.

The shadows of the approaching night soon coated the trees and the road. Loki shivered, a sense of dread starting to scratch at the back of his mind. He glanced to the side when he saw the glow of Thor’s phone illuminating his brother’s face. The god of thunder looked a little tired, but was still awake. Loki noticed he was flexing the fingers of his right arm, a sign that the limb might be bothering him again.

Looking back out the window, Loki saw the towering hotel and conference center in the distance. It was an imposing form in the night, looming high above the trees. Loki could see the gold lights from the numerous windows.

“Hey, it looks like last week there was a conference for scientists that S.H.I.E.L.D funds,” Banner mentioned suddenly. “Wish I could have gone to that. I imagine it was really interesting.”

The man hiding the monster straightened up suddenly, excitement sparkling in his eyes. “Hey, there’s supposed to be a lunar eclipse while we’re here! We should totally try to check it out.”

Loki continued watching the approaching hotel. He’d read a bit about it on the plane. S.H.I.E.L.D. had built it to accommodate superheroes, but also provided quite a few features for scientists. The roof was constructed for star-gazers and had a number of state of the art telescopes and other equipment. The entire building was filled with cutting edge technology including a top of the line security system.

“I’m turning in the minute we get to our suite,” Brunnhilde mentioned. “So you two better not start squabbling because if you wake me up, I _will_ hurt you both.”

Thor chuckled and glanced out the window on his side. As they got closer to the enormous hotel, Loki unconsciously inched closer to his brother. Something about the place was making him uncomfortable, but he couldn’t say exactly why.

“Loki?”

The trickster looked over at his brother, realizing he had crept so close that their shoulders were touching. Loki cleared his throat and straightened up, scooting a little to the side. Thor was studying him with a look of concern.

“Apologies, brother. I’m a little weary and I do not like these kinds of gatherings,” Loki explained, attempting to smile in what he hoped was a reassuring way. Thor was about to respond when they felt the car slow down. Looking out the window, they could see they were fast approaching the enormous hotel, which was brightly lit in the night. It was an enormous white structure with a bright red roof and red shutters. The windows were all open, allowing in the cool night breezes. Golden light spilled out from the many towering windows on the ground level.

“Looks like S.H.I.E.L.D. went all out on this place,” Banner mentioned and Brunnhilde whistled as she stared up at the enormous building. The car came to an easy stop. The doors unlocked and the Valkyrie and Banner quickly opened the door, climbing out of the large car.

Loki was about to do the same when he felt Thor’s hand on his shoulder. The trickster turned back to his brother, looking at him with a questioning expression.

“Are you sure you’re all right being here, brother?” Thor asked. “I don’t mind if you would prefer to return home.”

The trickster rolled his eyes. “Thor, we’re already here. I’m not about to get back on a plane and go all the way back home.”

Thor sighed and sat back. “I just don’t want you to feel trapped.”

Loki leaned against the seat. “Brother, I may have been lax in some of my duties as your head advisor. I should have travelled with you on at least a few diplomatic trips. Let’s treat this as the start of my remedying that, all right?”

Thor smiled a little. “You are a good advisor, Loki. You don’t need to remedy anything and you haven’t been lax in your duties.”

They both jumped when Brunnhilde yanked open the door on Thor’s side, showering them with bright light from the hotel.

“Oi, knuckleheads,” she said loudly. “I have only had a few hours’ sleep over the past couple days. There’s a warm bed and it’s calling my name. Let’s go!”

Thor laughed and climbed out on his side. Loki shook his head and opened his door, climbing out into the pleasantly cool night. Hearing a strange whistling, Loki noticed a brightly colored bird sitting in the branches of a nearby tree. It bounced around on the branch, staring at the trickster and chirping. Loki smiled as he studied the interesting-looking creature. Midgardian birds were rather fascinating creatures. Before Thor had brought home the cats, Loki was considering looking into getting a corvid to keep around. Now, he found the companionship of their cats was more than enough.

Moving around to the back of the car, Loki retrieved his suitcase and moved over to where Thor was waiting with Banner and Brunnhilde.

“Ready?” Thor asked, looking over at the trickster. Loki nodded and followed Thor inside, staring at the impressive front hall of the hotel. There were crystal chandeliers and numerous agents milling about. Some plants were set up in various places and there was a fairly impressive fish tank set up in one wall. Piano music drifted out from a large dance hall off to the side. Loki spotted a fancy bar nearby.

“BANNER!”

The small group from New Asgard jumped at the sudden shout that echoed throughout the lobby, drawing almost everyone’s attention to the winding staircase. Banner barely had a chance to react before being tackled to the ground. Tony Stark kissed Banner’s face repeatedly.

“You beautiful man, how dare you hide from me in your little Norwegian town! Have they made you a god yet? They better have made you a god,” Stark said between kisses. Brunnhilde looked over at Loki, who merely shrugged. He didn’t know why Midgardians were the way they were.

“Hey Tony,” Banner said, laughing. “I missed you too. How’s Pepper and the little ones?”

“They’re great. Number three’s due in the winter,” Tony reported as he finally climbed off his friend and helped Banner to his feet.

“THOR! LOKI! BRUNNHILDE!”

Hearing another enthusiastic shout, Loki quickly hopped back and to the side. Brunnhilde found herself nearly bowled over by an exuberant Peter Parker.

“I’ve missed you guys so much. How’s New Asgard? How’s Korg? And Miek? What about the cats? Are Jane and Darcy still doing okay? Oh, how are Heimdall and Sif? There’s no more giant snow monsters are there?” Parker asked a million questions, rapid fire, looking around at the three Asgardians. His eyes sparkled with joy and Loki couldn’t completely hide his grin.

“Hey Point Break,” Tony said, enthusiastically shaking Thor’s hand. “It’s good to see you again. Sorry I haven’t had much of a chance to visit New Asgard. Believe me, walking among the gods again is definitely high on the to-do list, but things have been crazy at Stark Industries and at home.”

“It’s quite all right, Stark,” Thor assured him, laughing as Parker embraced him tightly. “I have missed you both greatly, but I know you are busy with your own responsibilities. Our correspondences are more than enough.”

Stark looked over at Loki, who raised a dark eyebrow, watching the enthusiastic reunion. Clearing his throat, Stark moved over to him and offered his hand with a grin. “Hey, Reindeer Games. How have you been?”

Loki accepted Stark’s hand, shaking it. “I am well, Stark. Much better than when last we met, obviously.”

The last time the trickster had seen Stark and Pepper was when they visited New Asgard during Thor’s absence. They’d had the misfortune to come when Loki was in one of his low periods.

**

If this was what grieving felt like, Loki thought he’d prefer to be as heartless as he often tried to appear. There was a small part of him that wished he didn’t care, even though he knew pain was preferable to numbness.

It had been a little more than a year since his brother had died in battle against Thanos. Partly to avenge him, as if Loki would ever want that. As if Loki deserved that. The trickster had fallen into a routine and he thought he was getting better. He thought it was starting to get easier.

But whenever he thought that, almost inevitably, he would have one of his bad days. The days when Loki could barely move or would just start crying for no particular reason. Or would experience a crushing feeling of loneliness.

This morning, he’d been washing dishes after a good breakfast when he remembered that final battle in Wakanda, how wounded his brother had been when he found him, the way his bright blue eye watered with pain. Had Thor been afraid? Had his brother been frightened and then hid it for Loki’s sake? The trickster slowly slumped to the floor and started crying.

Brunnhilde found him curled up on the couch, wrapped in a blanket, clutching Thor’s red cape. The Avengers had returned Thor’s few belongings to Loki shortly after the dark-haired god arrived in New Asgard. The trickster often curled up with his brother’s cape at night. It was the only thing left that still carried a hint of Thor’s scent and it was the same temperature as the god of thunder. It had been blood-stained when he’d first gotten it and Loki remembered wailing when he pulled it out of the box. For as terrible as the sight was, it gave the trickster a task to focus on at night. It became a routine: taking care of New Asgard in the morning, cleaning his brother’s cape at night. Loki carefully scrubbed every last bloodstain out of the fabric. It had taken days, but he successfully restored the cape to its former glory. Thankfully, the scent and warmth remained even after Loki had finished cleaning it, a small miracle. Now, holding the cape felt almost like hugging Thor again and it was a small comfort, but one that Loki clung to.

_“Loki, it hurts,”_ Thor had whimpered as he curled up against the trickster, attempting to hide from the overwhelming pain he was in. The trickster could still hear the pain in his brother’s voice, even after so much time. Loki hadn’t been able to protect Thor, hadn’t been able to save the god of thunder from that pain. Loki sniffled and clutched the cape closer, tears running down his face again. When he’d been trying to help his brother, Loki had gotten a brief glimpse of Thor’s memories. What he’d seen had broken his heart and would haunt him for the rest of his days.

Thanos had beaten his brother, crushed him into the ground, broken almost every bone while Thor still lived. He’d made sure the god of thunder felt every single strike, every last wound. The mad titan left Thor to bleed to death in the dirt, left him to die a slow agonizing death. And the god of thunder had been alone. His brother had been so alone. Thor had even felt relief that it was over. He had thought he was the last Asgardian left when he’d been speared through, practically gutted, and then beaten so terribly. To make it worse, before he’d lost consciousness, Thor had thought of Loki and believed he’d failed his brother.

Thanos had succeeded in not only crushing Thor’s body, but also his spirit.

Thor didn’t deserve that. Loki could still vividly remember the way Thor shivered when the trickster held him during his final moments. He could still remember Thor’s warm blood spilling over his hands. The trickster could still feel the gruesome jagged edges of broken bones and the softness of the deep wounds. Sometimes, he could even still feel the way his brother’s strong heart gradually slowed. Beating weaker and weaker until it just stopped. The memory was excruciating.

Even when Loki had been angry with his brother, even when he believed he hated Thor, he had never wanted Thor dead. He’d never wanted his brother to suffer so much. Loki had foolishly believed his brother to be invincible. He never thought it could possibly end like this.

“Knock, knock!” Tony Stark’s boisterous voice interrupted his thoughts. The Iron Man knocked on the door as he stepped inside the small house. “Any reformed would-be world-conquering villains home?”

Loki buried his face more in his brother’s bright red cape, taking whatever small comfort he could from the faint scent and warmth. He didn’t feel like entertaining visitors today. Stark’s nice shoes clicked on the floor as he confidently moved through the small home and stopped in front of the couch.

“Hey, Reindeer Games. You were supposed to meet Pepper and me for lunch, but Brunnhilde told us you were feeling pretty low and needed a rain check. Figured I should stop by and check on you,” Stark said as he lowered himself to a crouch in front of Loki. “Want to tell me what’s going on in that crazy brain of yours?”

“I want Thor back. I want my brother back,” Loki grumbled, his voice muffled by the cape. He sounded like a petulant child, but he didn’t give a damn. Stark was quiet for a moment.

“I know, man, I know. I do too,” Stark replied and he sounded weirdly genuine. Loki lowered the cape a little so he could look at the strange man. He was shocked to see tears in Stark’s eyes. The smaller man looked over at him and let out a strangled laugh, swiping at his eyes. The trickster tilted his head. Out of all his shield-brothers, Stark was the one Thor probably talked about the least. They were close, but they didn’t have quite the same bond as Thor had with say the man out of time. To see this Midgardian so emotional over his brother was very peculiar.

“Your brother, he, uh, he saved us all,” Stark said, scratching the back of his head uncomfortably. “He saved a hell of a lot of people. He definitely saved my sorry ass and I don’t think it was worth the cost.”

“He was doing it in part to avenge me,” Loki mentioned shakily, angrily rubbing away his tears. “That wasn’t worth the cost.”

Stark was quiet for a moment, looking up at the ceiling and clearing his throat, swiping at his eyes every now and again.

“It really sucks that he’s gone, doesn’t it?” he offered.

“He shouldn’t be,” Loki mumbled. “Thor shouldn’t be…Thor shouldn’t be dead.”

It still hurt to say that, to acknowledge that, and Loki was suddenly filled with an indescribable rage. He glared at Stark.

“Why wasn’t anyone watching his back?” he demanded accusingly. “One of your friends should have been watching out for him. You knew the mad titan was a powerful enemy, you saw firsthand what Thanos was capable of. I thought you were a team, Earth’s mightiest heroes. Thanos practically eviscerated Thor and broke almost every bone in his body. He tortured my brother in broad daylight, in the middle of a damn battle, and nobody noticed what was happening? Thor was always there when you needed him. Where were you in his time of need? Why weren’t any of my brother’s allies watching his back?”

“Why weren’t you?” Stark shot back defensively and it felt like knife to the trickster’s chest. His words cut deeper than Loki would have thought possible.

The Iron Man was right: Loki shouldn’t have dawdled once he got a ship. At the time, he told himself that he was regaining his strength and charging up his magic so he’d at least have a fighting chance when he arrived in the battle. But that wasn’t the truth, not the full truth. The truth was Loki had been scared. He was looking for any excuse to avoid the war, to avoid encountering Thanos again, like the coward he was. It was only when he realized Thor would almost certainly do something rash to avenge his people and his brother that Loki found the courage to head for Midgard and Wakanda. The trickster was determined to protect his brother from the mad titan’s wrath. But by then, it had been too late.

Loki buried his face back in the bright red cape, weeping again. He hated feeling like this. He had duties and responsibilities. Thor had died over a year ago. The trickster shouldn’t still be grieving, not like this.

“Ah dammit. I’m sorry, man. That wasn’t fair,” Stark apologized. “I may not like you, but that was really cruel. I didn’t mean it. What happened to Thor…it wasn’t anyone’s fault and definitely not yours. Sometimes my mouth goes faster than my brain.”

“It’s fine,” Loki said shakily, sniffling. “You’re right. I should have been there, fighting at Thor’s side and protecting him as he always did for me. Midgardians are weak and useless in battle.”

“Okay, not what I meant,” Stark muttered, sounding slightly offended. “Look, man. I don’t know you all that well and seeing as how the last time we met, you chucked me out a window, I’m not overly fond of you. But…your brother was a friend and Steve told me about how tore up Thor was over what happened. Your brother cried for you, prayed for you, and…well, he wasn’t really Thor. He was just a shadow of the big guy we all knew and loved. He missed you, Loki.”

“Is this your idea of comfort, Stark?” Loki grumbled. “Because it’s not working.”

“No, I’m telling you this because whether you admit it or not, I think you’re feeling lost right now. I think you don’t know what to do and you’re just treading water.”

“And I’m sure you’re going to tell me what I need to do.”

“Damn straight and I’m going to tell you why. You’re going to get up, you’re going to lead your people and take care of this place, and you’re going to be the best damn version of yourself that you can be. The hero that Thor always saw in you,” Stark said confidently. Loki twisted his fingers in Thor’s cape, studying the short man. Stark got to his feet again.

“You’re going to do that because you know damn well that’s what Thor would want. Thor would have wanted you to keep on living, Loki. Point Break never gave up hope that you had survived and he made sure you had a place to come back to. He wanted you to have a good and fulfilling life, a second chance. He was willing to take on a galaxy-destroying monster to assure you could do so,” Stark continued. Loki swallowed and looked away from Stark, staring straight ahead at the wall.

“That doesn’t mean you’re going to ignore your grief. You’re going to cry, you’re going to miss him, you’re going to have bad days because Thor was your brother and you loved him, even if you try to deny it. You lost a part of yourself, an important part, and it’s going to take a long time to recover from that. And I’m not going to lie, it’s going to hurt like hell, but I think you’re strong enough to get through it,” Stark finished confidently. Loki frowned and looked up at him. The man stuck his hands in his pockets, rocking back and forth on his heels. Loki almost rolled his eyes. The Iron Man was apparently incapable of staying still for any amount of time.

“So, uh, you feel like getting up? Maybe showing Pepper and me around the place?” Stark asked, scratching the back of his head. Loki sighed and looked at the wall, rubbing his cheek against the warm red fabric he held. After a moment, he threw the blanket off himself and swung up to a sitting position.

“I shall take you on a short tour around New Asgard, point out some places that might be of interest, and then you will allow me to have some peace and quiet,” Loki muttered as he started toward the back of the house.

“Hey, where you going?”

“I can’t very well go out looking like this,” Loki said, gesturing at himself. “I’m going to shower and change, make myself presentable.”

“That’s the spirit. I’ll just wait outside.”

**

“Yeah, you’re definitely looking better than when I last saw you,” Stark said with a grin, pulling Loki out of his memories. He laughed and nodded over at Thor. “The two of you have more lives than a damn cat.”

Loki didn’t have a chance to answer before Parker embraced him tightly. The trickster rolled his eyes, wondering if he would ever get used to Midgardians’ absurd need for physical displays of affection. He gently patted the young man’s shoulder.

“It is good to see you again, Mr. Parker,” Loki said. The young man laughed, stepping back and looking around at his friends.

“Come on, kiddo. Let’s get something to eat before your aunt tears me a new one,” Stark said, wrapping an arm around Peter’s shoulders. “Anyone feel like joining us?”

“Thank you, Stark, but it has been a long journey and we’re all very weary,” Thor replied. “Perhaps another time.”

“Definitely. We’ve got four days to catch up. We’ll find time,” Stark said. Thor chuckled as he watched his friends wander off. The god of thunder turned and moved back to the front desk, speaking with the people working there.

“I’m telling you, the angle of the telescopes is completely wrong. It’s like someone just chucked them out onto the roof.”

Loki’s eyes widened significantly at the sound of a familiar voice, a grin spreading across his face. Reaching next to him, he tapped Brunnhilde. The Valkyrie frowned and looked over at him.

“What?” she asked.

“This night is about to get _very_ interesting and _very_ entertaining,” Loki mentioned, nodding over to the stairs.

A young brunette woman soon appeared, jogging lightly down the stairs. She was using her hands as she continued talking animatedly, her words coming rapid fire. Behind her, a shorter dark-haired woman followed and a flustered looking S.H.I.E.L.D. agent followed behind them. She was almost to the front desk when she stopped suddenly, her eyes widening.

“Thor?”

The god of thunder turned, looking equally surprised. “Jane?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should mention that I took a lot of inspiration for how the hotel looks from "The Shining" (the Overlook Hotel).
> 
> Also, don't worry. There's going to be zero romance in this fic (aside from some mentions to Brunnhilde/Ayo). However, I'm of the mind that even though their romantic relationship is over, Jane and Thor are perfectly capable of being friends. Though, they haven't seen each other for a while, so things are going to be a wee bit awkward at first.
> 
> Next chapter is when the villains make their first appearance (which I am super eager about, lol)
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are welcome and appreciated. I love responding to you lot :)
> 
> Chapter four goes up Monday.
> 
> See everyone then!


	4. Chapter 4

Loki didn’t think he had ever smiled quite as wide as he did when he looked between Jane and Thor, both of whom appeared too stunned to speak. Noticing a chair nearby, the trickster quickly pulled it a little closer, lowering his tall frame into it. Brunnhilde merely stood next to him, grinning.

“Uh, hi,” Jane said, brushing some hair behind her ear.

“Hello,” Thor replied as he stepped forward. Loki smirked as he watched them awkwardly try to figure out whether to shake hands or hug. They found some clumsy gesture that was somewhere in between the two. The trickster covered his face, trying to smother his laughter.

“This is, perhaps, one of the _greatest_ nights of my life,” Loki whispered to Brunnhilde, who was also snickering. She swatted his shoulder. The trickster nodded to Darcy, who smiled and waved at them.

“You’re looking…well,” Jane continued. “I hear things in New Asgard are good.”

“They are. My brother is now my head advisor. I know I told you he fell at Thanos’ hand during the War of the Gauntlet, but he didn’t, as you can see,” Thor mentioned, gesturing vaguely in Loki’s direction. “He’s…uh…he’s no longer trying to take over your planet. Obviously.”

“Hi, Jane. It’s nice to see you again,” Loki said smoothly with a wave. She smiled a little and waved back, clearing her throat.

“Uh yeah, Darcy and I visited New Asgard after you…um, after you…when you weren’t there,” Jane mentioned, shifting her weight uncomfortably. Brunnhilde took out her flask, offering it to Loki, who waved it away. He didn’t want any of his senses dulled for this fantastically uncomfortable reunion.

“You should visit again. Perhaps next year. We’re still rebuilding after Ymir’s attack, but we’ve almost completely restored the town,” Thor said. “And, your research, that’s still going well, I take it?”

_Norns, please let her visit New Asgard again. I would absolutely love to watch even more awkward interactions,_ Loki thought as he felt his smile grow.

“Oh yeah. I was just at the conference for S.H.I.E.L.D. funded scientists, managed to secure some more funding. They fly me all over the world to speak at various functions and conferences,” Jane told him, clearing her throat again. “So, that was some weather disruption over New Asgard. I heard Ymir opened a portal of some kind?”

“Yes, Thanos gave him the ability to do so. Thankfully, it was closed forever once Ymir fell,” Thor reported, smiling a little.

“Oh. That’s good,” Jane said. “Well…I should be—”

“We have cats now,” Thor suddenly blurted out and Loki burst out laughing. He leaned back, putting a hand over his mouth. This was almost certainly going to be the highlight of his weekend. He could hear the Valkyrie trying not to laugh.

“Yeah, Darcy told me,” Jane mentioned.

“Thor let me name them. They’re a pair of cute gals, so I named them after us,” Darcy put in.

“The one she named Jane likes me more,” Loki added, earning him a glare from his brother.

“You really had to jump in there, Lackey?” Brunnhilde asked under her breath.

“Oh yes,” he said, tapping the tips of his fingers together.

“Well, that’s nice. Cats are good,” Jane said.

“Oh-kay, as much fun as Awkwardsville is,” Darcy mercifully jumped in. “I’m starving. Jane and I were just going to grab a bite to eat. However, I don’t think she’d mind if I met up with you boys for a nightcap? Just to catch up and relive the good old days?”

“That would be nice,” Thor agreed, grinning in his usual friendly manner. “I hope you both have a very pleasant meal.”

“Yeah, you too,” Jane said awkwardly, which cracked up both Darcy and Loki. After another remarkably clumsy goodbye, Jane and Darcy left the magnificent hotel. Thor stared after them, a longing look in his eye. Loki sighed and rose from his chair, moving over to the god of thunder, supportively patting his shoulder.

“Brother, as your head advisor, I feel it my duty to inform you that you are rather clumsy around Dr. Foster,” Loki mentioned, earning him a gentle punch from Thor.

“I am not,” the golden-haired god protested, turning back to the front desk.

“As your security detail on this trip, I feel it my duty to second that observation,” Brunnhilde added.

“As your friend, I feel like I should probably add that yeah, they’re kind of right, Thor,” said Banner from where he had been partly hidden behind one of the decorative plants. Thor waved them all off as he finished checking in, thanking the person behind the front desk.

“We’re on the sixth floor,” the god of thunder reported, handing a key card to Banner. “Your suite is across from ours. Brunnhilde, you’ll be staying with us. The elevators are over there, just down that hall.”

He handed her a key card, which she saluted with and grabbed her bag. Banner followed close on her heels as she made her way to the elevators. Thor handed Loki a key and reached down to grab his bag.

“Brother, would you mind taking my bag to the room?” Loki asked, sliding the key card into one of the inner pockets of his jacket.

“You’re not coming up?” Thor replied with a frown.

“Not just yet,” Loki said, nodding over to the bar. “I’m not overly tired and am rather thirsty. Bars are always an excellent opportunity to people watch.”

Thor bit his lower lip, rubbing the back of his neck. “You swear you will not get into trouble? You will be on your best behavior?”

“Of course, Thor,” Loki assured him. “I am capable of getting a drink without starting an apocalypse.”

Thor gave him a look that was anything but amused. Loki shrugged and offered a charming smile.

“Too soon?” the trickster asked innocently. “In my defense, the incident with Ymir was absolutely not my fault. You said it yourself, you could not have saved New Asgard without my help.”

“I was also still gravely wounded and on powerful painkillers,” Thor pointed out with a small half-smile.

“Bah, minor details,” Loki replied with a dismissive wave of his hand, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

The god of thunder laughed, unable to help himself. “All right, Loki. But try to be back before Darcy and Jane return. I would very much like to catch up with Darcy this evening.”

The trickster grinned and nodded once. Thor grabbed their bags and made his way to where the elevators were. Loki watched him go before moving across the elegant hall to the less brightly lit bar area. The trickster looked around at the numerous people who were milling about, wondering if he would see any familiar faces. Everyone was well-dressed and seemed to be enjoying themselves.

A strange rippling in his peripheral vision drew the trickster’s attention to one corner of the large room. Loki frowned as he looked over in that direction and noticed an odd shape against the wall. It was peculiar. There wasn’t any sort of solid form and the people around it didn’t seem to notice it. The shape was rather tall and Loki could barely see it. Suddenly the head, or at least what Loki suspected was the head, whipped around to face the trickster. Then the shape melted back into the wall, disappearing as quickly as it had appeared.

Swallowing his nervousness, Loki made a note to tell Thor about the strange encounter and turned his attention to the bar. Catching the attention of one of the bartenders, Loki ordered a cocktail and watched as the bartender started making the drink.

“You’re Loki of New Asgard, aren’t you?”

Loki turned toward the pleasant feminine voice, taking in the woman who stood just behind him. She was dressed in a nice magenta blouse, complete with a lanyard that identified her as an ambassador. There was a strange star tattoo on her shoulder with a dotted line that went under her shirt, suggesting there was more artwork beneath the fabric, likely some kind of astronomy chart. The woman held herself with the confidence of someone in power who wasn’t often questioned or challenged. The woman had a sharp face, dark eyes, and dark brown hair that had a streak of pink in it. Her features were quite sharp and her smile had a patronizing quality to it. There was a tiny diamond stud in one side of her nose.

Behind the dark-haired woman stood another woman in a gray suit with a similar lanyard. She had dark eyes that fixed on Loki. Her curly hair was so blonde it was almost white and it fell messily around her shoulders. The light-haired woman was staring at Loki as if he were an enticing meal. She stood stiffly and Loki could sense an aura of magic around her. It wasn’t like his magic and it wasn’t even like the magic of some Midgardians. Hers was ancient and dying, weakening.

Loki raised an eyebrow, turning his attention back to the dark-haired woman, who was obviously the one with more status. “I am. I’m afraid I do not know your name.”

The woman grinned. “We haven’t had the pleasure of meeting, but I recognize you from the news out of New Asgard. I’ve spoken to Thor a few times in the past, but I fear he may hold a rather negative opinion of me.”

“I find that _very_ hard to believe. My brother rarely has a negative thought, much less a negative opinion of someone,” Loki replied with a charming smile. The woman laughed and Loki was very aware of the light-haired woman still staring at him.

“Anyway, where are my manners? My name is Becky Collins Love, because my life is all about love. This is my associate, Amelia Kimberlin. I’m an ambassador for family welfare, with a special focus on adoption,” the dark-haired woman continued. Loki struggled not to smirk. So this was the woman at the root of his brother’s occasional sour mood recently.

“Ah yes, Thor has mentioned you on occasion,” Loki stated vaguely, turning back to the bar when the bartender put his drink in front of him. “What can I do for you, Ms. Love?”

The woman watched as he paid for his drink, including a generous tip. The trickster turned back to her, waiting for her response. He noticed the other woman, Amelia, was still watching him.

“It’s more what I can do for you,” Becky replied. “I understand you are being kept from your biological family and you’ve been lied to for most of your life.”

Loki, who had been sipping his drink, almost gagged as he attempted to smother his laughter. Swallowing, he couldn’t help but snicker. Becky's smile wavered slightly, a dark expression crossing her face for a split-second, before the overly positive mask returned.

“Forgive my laughter, but I do believe you may be the only person who believes I can be controlled or held against my will,” Loki explained, leaning against the bar. Becky exchanged a look with Amelia and the light-haired woman wandered off, leaving the bar.

“I think it’s very unfair for Thor to keep you from your real family,” Becky continued as she stood across from the trickster and mirrored his position.

“Forgive me for saying, but you have a very narrow definition of the term, Ms. Love. And Thor isn’t keeping me from anyone,” Loki countered, quickly becoming bored with the conversation. He suddenly wanted to go up to the suite and finish his drink in peace.

Becky reached out and laid her hand over Loki’s. “I understand your pain, Loki.”

“Please do not touch me,” the trickster requested politely.

“I am an adoptee myself,” Becky continued, ignoring the request, which made Loki roll his eyes. “They tore me away from my parents and nine siblings. I was so lonely and I always wanted to find my brothers and sisters. I didn’t feel whole until I found them again and now I’ve dedicated my life to making sure every adoptee has the same opportunity. Don’t you want to find your real parents and siblings?”

Loki casually pulled his hand away from hers. “Seeing as how what you term my real family left me to die when I was an infant, I’m going to say no. Thor is my family and I believe we have nothing further to discuss. If you’ll excuse me.”

He turned to leave when she stepped in front of him, blocking his path. Loki briefly considered his options, including encasing her in ice. The woman was fast getting on his nerves, but the trickster knew he had to play politics and be on his best behavior during this excursion. He sipped his drink, smiled pleasantly, and acted unbothered.

“Your actions in New York show that you don’t feel whole, Loki. You belong with your real family,” Becky said, stepping into his personal space. “Every adoptee does.”

“Is that Loki Odinson?”

The trickster felt relief crash upon him when a familiar voice called out from a few feet away. Wanda Maximoff hurried over to him, stepping in front of Becky Collins Love. Her eyes sparkled with excitement. Loki grinned and sipped his cocktail.

“It would appear I owe you a drink, Wanda,” another familiar voice came from beside Loki and the trickster laughed breathily. The metal-armed soldier strode up beside Loki.

“We come down to grab a drink at the bar and suddenly, who should walk in but a Norse god,” Bucky said. “Steve and I weren’t sure if you’d step into any sort of S.H.I.E.L.D. establishment, but Wanda told us if Thor was coming, chances were good you would too.”

Loki subtly glanced behind Wanda, noticing Becky wander off and disappear around a corner. Wanda looked over her shoulder and her smile dropped slightly.

“Sorry, Loki. It looked like you could use a rescue,” Wanda said, brushing some hair behind her ear. “That woman tried a similar spiel on me earlier this afternoon. She’s awful.”

Bucky patted his shoulder. “Good to see you again, man. How’s life in New Asgard?”

“It’s good. The rebuilding is almost done, much sooner than we dared to hope for,” Loki told him. “I’m surprised Captain Rogers isn’t with you.”

“Steve’s napping in the suite. We spent all this afternoon swimming and wore ourselves out,” Bucky explained with a grin. “I woke up earlier and wandered down for a drink, happened to bump into Wanda. We had just finished our drinks when we spotted you.”

“Well, it is good to see you both,” Loki said, grinning at them. “However, I only intended to have one drink and then return to my suite. My brother tends to worry when I’m gone for too long and it has been a rather long journey.”

“That’s okay. We were planning to check out the hedge maze,” Wanda mentioned. “It’s supposed to be magnificent and I’ve been looking forward to exploring it since S.H.I.E.L.D. informed me of this gathering.”

“I would certainly hate to keep you from such an experience,” Loki stated with a charming grin. The young witch smirked and playfully bumped him with her shoulder.

“We’ll catch up later. I have missed you and Thor,” Wanda promised and Loki nodded once.

“Great seeing you, Loki,” Bucky said, patting the trickster’s shoulder. He and Wanda moved out of the bar. Putting his now empty glass on the bar, the trickster looked around the large room one final time, searching for any more unusual shapes. When he saw none, Loki left the bar and moved across the magnificent hallway. He briefly considered using the stairs, but decided to take the elevators instead.

The trickster entered the elevator bank that was lit with golden light. He stepped up beside a shorter man in a suit with a moustache and glasses. The man glanced over at the trickster and his eyes widened significantly, a jolt going through him. He turned his eyes to the door and Loki noticed tremors going through his hands. He kept nervously glancing over at Loki, trying to be subtle about it. The dark-haired god ignored him. Every now and again, he encountered a Midgardian who was petrified of him and became jittery in his presence. It was easy enough to disregard.

Loki tapped his key card on his fingers, waiting for the elevator. Glancing at the silver doors, the trickster noticed another blurry form step up behind them. Unable to make out any distinguishing features, Loki subtly turned his head so that he could glance over his shoulder. He caught a glimpse of pale curly blonde hair, almost white in color, and a disturbingly hungry grin.

The elevator dinged and the doors slid open. The shorter well-dressed man scurried away, which made Loki’s stomach sink. The trickster stepped into the elevator and the light-haired woman followed him. The doors slid shut before Loki could hop out again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Duh, duh, DUH!!!!
> 
> Is it surprising the Loki enjoys watching awkward interactions? 
> 
> As mentioned before, most of Becky Love's dialogue is pulled directly (word-for-word) from DMs and messages the anti-adoption t*** sent to my friend (along with some other things I've heard and seen said to adoptees). Her insistence on touching Loki, even when he asks her to not, is another thing I've seen happen to my adoptee friends and once to one of my cousins. It's like, whenever they encounter someone who's anti-adoption (or has a stance along those lines), the person seem to think it's okay to disregard the adoptee's boundaries. You'd think it's common sense to not touch someone without their consent, but apparently it's not.
> 
> The Becky who hounded my friend off social media (and whose physical description matches the Becky in this story because I'm petty and don't care: my friend deserves catharsis): I can't count the amount of times my friend told her to back off and that she wasn't interested in speaking to her. Becky kept jumping into her conversations. I even said, "You've been told to leave, so respect that and stop harassing her" and this woman just would not stop. And then she started hounding another adoptee friend of mine after my friend went off social media (but that person just blocked her before Becky could sic her followers on her).
> 
> Amelia Kimberlin is a hodge-podge of a couple of Becky's followers. She doesn't have many lines because most of the followers that flooded my friends accounts were just parroting lines. Fair warning: I was reading over future chapters yesterday and the result of her being mostly silent is a lot creepier than I intended for it to be. I think it works in the context of the story :)
> 
> So, Loki is trapped in an elevator (an enclosed space) with a creepy sorceress who is staring at him the way a hungry wolf stares at a juicy steak. Not the best situation the trickster has ever been in, LOL
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are welcomed and appreciated. I absolutely _**love**_ responding to you lot :)
> 
> Next chapter goes up Wednesday.
> 
> See everyone then! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Loki continued tapping the key card on his fingers, watching the floor numbers light up. He was doing his best to ignore the woman he was sharing the elevator with, but he could feel her, standing in the back of the elevator. He could feel her eyes on his back and it made the trickster very uneasy. Loki hoped someone would get on the elevator or for the damn thing to speed up. If anything, it felt like the car slowed down. Loki glanced up when the lights started flickering.

The elevator stopped at the second floor, but the doors didn’t open, which Loki found incredibly strange. It remained still for a few minutes and the lights flickered, then it continued its unusually slow upward ascent. When they reached the third floor and the car stopped, Loki slid the key card in an inner pocket and risked looking behind him. The blonde woman, Amelia Kimberlin, met his gaze. Loki smiled politely and she returned the gesture. Her piercing eyes seemed to bore right through him and she looked as though she were about to start salivating. It was almost the exact same look Thanos had whenever he looked upon an Infinity Stone.

_This is bad. This is a bad situation,_ Loki thought and considered manifesting a dagger. He decided against it, since S.H.I.E.L.D was looking for a reason to throw him in a cage. Besides, if he manifested a dagger, the odd woman might see it as an act of aggression or provocation. It could give her a reason to make the situation even uglier. Keeping his wits about him was the best course of action at the moment.

When they reached the fourth floor and the car stopped, the lights flickered and went out. Loki felt the woman creep closer to him. She got so close that he could feel her breath on his neck. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up. Loki dropped his arms at his side, pooling his magic as he prepared to manifest daggers. Just before he could do so, the lights flickered again and went on. Loki glanced behind him and noticed that Amelia was standing in the same spot again, toward the back of the elevator, a small secretive smile dancing across her lips. Then the elevator shuddered and continued its upward climb.

The car stopped at the fifth floor and the doors finally slid open, much to Loki’s relief. Before he had a chance to move, Amelia stepped out of the car, bumping roughly into the trickster on her way out. A cold sensation spread through his arm briefly and Loki stared at her. She turned and an excited grin spread across her face.

“Pardon me, sir,” she said in a tone that was meant to sound apologetic. “Have a pleasant evening.”

The doors closed again before Loki had a chance to respond. The moment the car started moving, Loki began to feel incredibly ill. He was dizzy and his vision went blurry. The trickster swallowed the nausea he was starting to feel and pressed a hand against the wall of the elevator, closing his eyes briefly, slowly letting out his breath. He stumbled back a couple steps, holding himself up using the wall. His stomach lurched and the trickster groaned.

The elevator car finally reached the sixth floor and the doors slid open. Loki staggered out and immediately fell heavily to his knees in the small hall between the elevators. He looked up, his vision still blurry. He was starting to sweat profusely and the trickster felt uncomfortably vulnerable. Loki was unsure if he could make it to the suite.

“Thor?” he attempted to call out, but his voice was barely louder than a whisper. His brother certainly wouldn’t be able to hear him and Loki knew he couldn’t call any louder. Glancing behind him, the trickster noticed one of the other elevators had been called down to the first floor. Someone was coming up and Loki had a feeling he didn’t want to be found in his current state.

Leaning forward onto his fists, the trickster eased himself up into a standing position again, lurching over to the wall. He could walk if he held onto a solid surface. Pulling out his key card, Loki read the room number: 604. Looking around, Loki spotted a sign directing him to various suites. When he figured out where the suite would be, he started stumbling in that direction. His stomach was rebelling with every step and Loki hoped he wouldn’t be sick in the hall. He knew he was going to be sick, but he hoped to spare himself the indignity of vomiting in public.

Staggering down a long hallway, Loki continued moving toward the suite.

_*_

Thor was sitting on the couch in the enormous suite that would be their home for the next few days. The Valkyrie had stumbled into the bedroom that would be hers shortly after they arrived at the room, flopping onto the bed. She hadn’t even bothered to bring her suitcase with her, choosing instead to just toss it off to the side. Thor had placed it beside Loki’s near the door.

The god of thunder was going through his emails on the laptop, which he had retrieved from Loki’s bag. There wasn’t much going on. Sif had texted him earlier about the cats, letting him know they were fine. Aside from running New Asgard, Sif and Heimdall were also looking after the Odinsons' cats. Thor was reviewing information about the foreign exchange program for the fall.

He didn’t even glance up when he heard the door unlock and open, too focused on the information he was reading.

“I apologize for opening your bag, Loki, but I had need of the laptop,” Thor mentioned when he saw the outline of his brother stumble across the space, heading for the washroom. “Brother, if you could close the door—”

Thor’s head jerked up when he heard his brother being violently ill. Shutting the laptop, Thor placed it on the small table in front of the couch. Rising to his feet, he hurried over to the bathroom and saw his brother hunched over the toilet, retching. Loki’s body shook every time he heaved. The sickly sweet smell of vomit soon filled the washroom.

Thor moved over to the sink, grabbing a smaller towel and soaking it with warm water. Wringing it out, the god of thunder knelt next to his brother and laid the damp towel on the back of Loki’s neck. The trickster continued emptying his stomach into the toilet. Thor carefully pulled his dark hair back, making a face of disgust when he felt how slick with sweat it was. He held it back as his brother continued being sick.

“Who the bloody hell left the gods damned door opened?” the Valkyrie’s irritated voice filtered out from the main area of the suite, followed by the sound of the door closing. “Were you two raised in a damn barn or did you just have servants do every single damn thing for you?”

Thor heard her confident steps head over toward the bathroom and glanced up when she appeared in the doorway. She raised an eyebrow when she saw the two of them on the bathroom floor.

“Someone can’t hold his liquor,” Brunnhilde said dryly. Thor glanced over at Loki when the trickster finally stopped puking. Loki spit one final time and reached up shakily, flushing the toilet. He slumped back against the glass door of the shower, removing the damp towel from the back of his neck, wiping his mouth with it.

“It’s not the liquor,” he muttered, dropping his head back and closing his eyes. Thor reached forward and laid a hand on his brother’s brow. The trickster was warmer than usual, but it didn’t feel like a fever. Loki opened his eyes, offering his brother a feeble smile, and gently pushed his hand away.

“It’s not an illness either,” he reassured the god of thunder.

“Then what is it, Loki?” Thor asked and Loki swallowed, his brows knitting together.

“I’m not entirely certain, but it feels like some sort of venom or poison. One that’s not meant for someone with Asgardian magic,” the trickster replied. He glanced over at the toilet and made a face of disgust. “My seidr was purging it from my system.”

“Someone attempted to poison you?” Thor demanded, anger creeping into his voice.

“Peace, brother. I do not think it was an attempt on my life, but rather meant to incapacitate me,” Loki reassured him. “I shall be fine come morning.”

“Do you know who did this?”

“I have a fairly good idea.”

“Brunnhilde, contact director Fury and whoever is in charge of this establishment,” Thor instructed as he started to get to his feet. He was stopped only by Loki’s surprisingly tight grasp on his wrist.

“No, Thor. You’re not going to make a scene,” the trickster told him firmly.

“Someone poisoned you, Loki. You cannot expect me to do nothing,” Thor snapped. “You’re my brother and you’re the head advisor of New Asgard. Attacking you is attacking our home and the people who live there.”

Loki rolled his eyes and massaged his brow with his free hand. His brother could be so overdramatic at times. Glancing up at Thor, Loki shook his head.

“Thor, this wasn’t a political act or an assassination attempt, I assure you,” Loki explained calmly. “The person who did this…I do not think they are here in a strictly official capacity. I am asking you, as my brother, please let this go. I will handle it.”

The trickster shuddered and closed his eyes, feeling miserable. His seidr had purged most of the vile substance out of his body, but a little still remained. It would be gone by morning, but Loki knew he was going to feel ill all night. The trickster wanted nothing more than to climb into bed and go to sleep. He felt Thor kneel down beside him again and opened his eyes to look at his brother.

“Loki, this isn’t something you can ignore or take on by yourself,” Thor told him, gently grasping the back of his neck. “Please, brother, let me help you.”

Loki reached up and rested his hand over his brother’s, offering him a shaky smile.

“I’m not one who lets such acts go and I will let you know if there’s anything you can do,” Loki promised him. “But at the moment, we have more important matters to worry about. We’re not here on a vacation. We’re here as representatives of New Asgard.”

Thor didn’t seem reassured, but he nodded after a moment. “I will contact Darcy and let her know we’ll be unable to meet her tonight.”

“You’ll do no such thing,” Loki said. “I may not be able to accompany you, but that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t catch up with your friend.”

The god of thunder looked hesitant. “I do not like leaving you when you’re feeling unwell.”

The Valkyrie cleared her throat, annoyed. “I’m sorry, but did you forget I’m here? I’m perfectly capable of looking after your sick brother for a couple hours. Based on the look of him, he’ll probably sleep the whole time anyway.”

Thor looked over at her. “You’re certain?”

She nodded and Thor looked back to Loki. “You’re certain you don’t mind?”

“Not at all. It’ll be nice to have some peace and quiet,” Loki reassured him. He drew in a deep breath and carefully pushed himself to his feet, briefly grasping Thor’s arm to steady himself. “If you two wouldn’t mind, I should like to get cleaned up before I go to bed.”

The Valkyrie turned and left the washroom, followed by Thor. The god of thunder retrieved his brother’s bag and brought it to the trickster, who nodded his thanks before shutting the door. Thor immediately went back to the laptop, opening it again and typing furiously. Brunnhilde moved over to him, peering over his shoulder.

“Doing some background checks, Thor?” she asked innocently.

“I have a suspicion about who targeted my brother and why,” Thor replied. “I want to learn everything about her that I can.”

“Didn’t Loki ask you to let him handle it?”

“Someone poisoned him, Brunnhilde. I will not take such an act lightly,” Thor grumbled.

“All right, Thor, but don’t start an international incident or alienate our allies,” the Valkyrie warned. Thor glared at her and she raised her hands.

“You’re always telling Loki not to overreact, but you also have a habit of acting rashly when the people you love are hurt or in danger,” she pointed out. Thor glanced back to the computer screen, running a hand over his face.

His cell phone buzzed on the table and Thor reached for it, glancing at the screen. It was a text from Darcy. _Just wrapping up dinner. Drinks in the bar in say an hour?_

Thor glanced up when he heard the shower turn on. He still hated leaving the trickster when he was ill, but knew Loki wouldn’t appreciate being hovered over or coddled. Besides, it would only be an hour or two. _I will see you then,_ Thor texted back. Looking at the laptop, he sighed and closed out of the window he’d opened, shutting the laptop. He felt Brunnhilde pat his shoulder.

“The hotel has a full-time medic. The hospital is only five or ten minutes away. I have Dragonfang on hand in case anyone decides to have another go at him. I promise you, nothing is going to happen to Loki,” she told him. Thor ran a hand over his short hair. He knew she was right. His brother couldn’t possibly be safer than with a Valkyrie watching over him, but Thor still worried.

“Hey, big guy, take the night off. Catch up with your friend,” Brunnhilde said, squeezing his shoulder. Thor looked up at her and smiled.

“We’re lucky to have you,” he said and she laughed, punching his shoulder.

“Damn right you are,” she replied, nodding at the laptop. “While you’re out, you mind if I used that? I’d like to speak with Ayo on a screen bigger than the one on my phone.”

Thor chuckled and patted the couch. Brunnhilde jumped over the back and sat cross legged beside him, grinning widely.

“I can’t imagine Loki will have much need of the laptop tonight, so it’s all yours,” Thor told her, handing the thin device to her. “Tell Ayo I say hello.”

The god of thunder got to his feet and moved for the door. He intended to walk about the hotel grounds for a bit before meeting Darcy for drinks. Brunnhilde glanced up when Thor stepped out of the suite, closing the door behind him. A few minutes later, the shower turned off and shortly after that, Loki stepped out of the washroom, clothed in his bedclothes. He was running a towel through his damp hair. He still looked a little unsteady and barely nodded at her before moving to the room he and Thor would be sleeping in.

“Do you need anything, Lackey?” Brunnhilde asked as he opened the door to the room.

“No,” Loki replied without turning to look at her. “Have a goodnight, Brunnhilde. Give your partner my best.”

The Valkyrie smiled and logged on to the video chat app she used to call her lover. Loki quietly closed the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always found elevators to be a little on the creepy side, particularly if you're alone in one with a stranger. I'm not claustrophobic, but the opening scene in this chapter is one of my nightmares.
> 
> So, who wants to get in an elevator with Amelia? LOL ;)
> 
> By the way, your comments are absolutely giving me life. Oh my, you lot are just the absolute best :)
> 
> Scheduling announcement: for the next two Fridays, chapters will be going up _way_ earlier than is usual. I'm going out of town this weekend and next week, I'm booked throughout the weekend. So keep an eye on my profile, because there will be a chapter on Friday, but it will go up much earlier than I usually post.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos welcomed and appreciated. I love chatting with all of you :-D <3
> 
> See everyone on Friday!


	6. Chapter 6

Thor was almost late to meet Darcy at the bar. He’d gotten lost in his thoughts as he wandered the hotel grounds and he didn’t pay close enough attention to the time. The hotel was beautiful, but the island itself was gorgeous. There were many unusual and colorful birds to be found in the branches of the many trees. Thor smiled softly when he spotted a raven perched up in a tree, sticking out among the more colorful birds.

When he checked his phone and saw he had been out for much longer than he’d intended, Thor hurried inside and made his way to the bar. The moment he stepped into the space, Thor felt a strange sense of unease. Frowning, he took a moment to look around at the people populating the bar. The god of thunder grimaced when he spotted the new ambassador for family rights and interests sitting at a table with her associate. He folded his arms over his chest as he watched them for a moment. The ambassador was on her phone and the blonde woman was watching the people surrounding them. Something about the pale woman was…odd.

Thor thought he saw movement out of the corner of his eye and turned his head sharply, looking in that direction. There was nothing out of the ordinary. The muted sounds of conversation hummed about the space. The lighting was pleasantly warm, not too bright or too dim. The bar was coated in warm shades of red. It was a very elegant setting, much like the rest of the hotel.

“Hey, god of thunder!”

Thor laughed and turned in the direction of the cheerful voice. Darcy grinned widely and held up her drink, waving him over. The blond god strode over to the table she was sitting at and Darcy stood up, embracing him tightly.

“It’s so good to see you,” Darcy said, speaking a little louder to be heard over the low hum of conversation in the room.

“It is wonderful to see you as well, Darcy,” Thor replied, his smile growing. He had missed the young dark haired woman. He spoke with her over video call quite frequently, but seeing her in person was a wonderful and unexpected treat.

“I thought your brother was supposed to tag along,” Darcy mentioned, frowning as she looked around for Loki.

“Unfortunately, Loki became ill rather suddenly and he’s resting in our suite,” Thor explained. “He wished for me to convey his regrets that he couldn’t join us.”

“Ill? Is he going to be okay?”

“Oh yes. Loki just needs a good night’s rest and he’ll be back to his old self,” Thor reassured her with a bright smile.

Darcy laughed. “I didn’t realize gods could get sick.”

“It’s very rare, but it does happen on occasion,” Thor told her, remaining vague. He subtly glanced over to where Becky Love and her associate had been sitting when he first entered the bar. Becky was still at the table, but the odd pale woman had vanished.

The loud sound of shattering glass drew Thor and Darcy’s attention over to the bar, where a server had dropped a large tray full of drinks. The woman was grimacing and holding her ankle. Thor spotted Strange moving through the crowd, kneeling down next to the woman. He hadn’t realized the Midgardian sorcerer had been in the bar. The god of thunder knew he was required to attend the conference and hoped their paths would cross at some point.

Looking up, Thor noticed ambassador Love stand from her seat, still looking at her phone. She started making her way out of the bar. The god of thunder looked around for the pale woman who had been sitting with the ambassador, but she was nowhere to be found. Thor couldn’t help but grimace at the name of ambassador Love, which didn’t suit her at all based on their few correspondences.

“Well, guess that’s enough excitement for one evening,” Darcy said, sipping her drink as she sat down at the table again. “Tell me how you’ve been, big guy. How’s Earth treating you?”

“Earth is a fine home, better than we ever dared hope for,” Thor replied, glancing up at the entrance to the bar. The brunette smiled as she watched him.

“Sorry, Thor, Jane’s not going to make an appearance tonight,” Darcy told him, drawing his attention back to her. “She’s too busy going over research and papers and science stuff. We’re staying a few extra nights for the lunar eclipse, but we’ll be booking it the day before you’re scheduled to leave. Jane’s a busy gal.”

“Oh, well, that’s good to hear,” Thor said, looking over at Darcy. “I had hoped to thank her for visiting with my brother when I was recovering in Wakanda. I know Captain Rogers reached out to both of you. I very much appreciate you being there for him when I could not.”

“Eh, it wasn’t a huge deal. Loki is a cool cat and he was pretty much on his feet by the time we were able to visit,” Darcy told him. “You seem to be able to bring out the good in everyone, Thor. That’s a pretty amazing superpower, among all your others.”

Thor laughed and shook his head, looking around at the people in the bar. He ordered a drink when a server stopped by the table.

For more than two hours, he and Darcy talked. They caught up on everything that had been happening in their lives and laughed a lot. They had missed each other greatly and were glad to be in each other’s company.

By the time they were ready to leave, the bar had mostly emptied out and the staff were cleaning up the numerous empty tables and sweeping the floors. Thor sighed and looked over at Darcy, who was holding her head, her face twisting.

“Darcy?” he asked, concerned. Carefully reaching out, he put a hand on her arm. “Are you all right?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Darcy replied thinly. “Just…just a little dizzy.”

She went to stand from her chair and swayed. She would have fallen had Thor not also stood up, easily catching her.

“Oh whoa, everything is spinning,” she slurred, leaning against the god of thunder. Thor looked around, but found they were mostly alone. Around them, shadows eerily swayed and reached out for them.

“I shall escort you back to your room,” Thor said, carefully guiding the woman out of the bar.

“All right, but don’t think you’re gettin’ lucky, buddy,” Darcy teased, almost falling over her own feet. Despite how worried he was, Thor couldn’t help but chuckle at her declaration. He led her to the elevators, allowing her to lean against him.

“What suite are you staying in?” he asked.

“Dunno,” Darcy replied. “Don’t remember. I think it’s on the 6th or maybe the 5th. It could be on the 2nd. I really don’t feel well. Everything is fuzzy.”

She pitched forward and Thor caught her, sweeping her up into his arms. He carried her into the elevator and pressed the button for the sixth floor. As the car started to ascend, he fumbled for his key card. Rolling his eye, Thor gave up trying to retrieve it and waited for the elevator to reach the sixth floor.

Once the doors slid open, Thor strode out into the hall, hurrying for his suite. When he reached the door, he gently kicked at it. A few moments later, the door swung open to reveal the Valkyrie. Her eyes widened when she saw the young woman in Thor’s arms.

“Uh, this is unexpected,” she said, raising a questioning eyebrow. Thor stepped into the suite and moved over to the couch, carefully lying Darcy on it.

“She started feeling ill and then couldn’t remember the suite she was staying in, so I figured it best to bring her here. Call the hotel medic,” he told Brunnhilde. “Is my brother okay?”

“Yeah, he’s been sleeping since he got out of the shower,” Brunnhilde replied as she pulled out her cell phone. “You think she might be afflicted by the same thing? Because I think that would be really bad.”

“I do not know,” Thor said softly. “But I’m hoping my brother will.”

Thor looked up to the closed door leading to the bedroom he was sharing with Loki. Moving over to it, he opened the door and stepped into the dark space. All the lights were out and Loki was curled up under the covers on one side of the king-sized bed, sleeping peacefully. Thor hated having to wake him up, but he needed Loki’s magic.

Moving over to the bed, Thor gently shook his shoulder. Loki’s face scrunched up and he groaned softly, pulling the blanket tighter around himself.

“Loki, I need your help,” Thor called to him. Loki turned onto his other side. The god of thunder rolled his eye.

“Loki, wake up,” he called a little louder. Loki opened his eyes and leaned back, blinking groggily and squinting up at his brother.

“Thor? Wha-? What time is it?” he asked, looking around for a clock.

“It’s late. I’m sorry, but I really need your help.”

“Now?” Loki asked, exasperation creeping into his tired voice.

“Yes, Darcy Lewis may be afflicted with whatever made you sick,” Thor explained. “She got quite ill very suddenly and I fear whoever attacked you may have done the same to her.”

Loki rubbed his eyes tiredly, blinking. After a moment, he threw back the covers and pushed himself up into a sitting position, rising to his feet. He gestured for Thor to lead the way out of the room.

“I very much doubt she is afflicted with the same thing I was because I’m fairly certain that would kill a mortal,” Loki told him, yawning. “And I don’t hear her being violently sick.”

“I prefer to be safe,” Thor replied, glancing slyly over his shoulder. “Your knowledge of magic is unrivaled, so you’re the best qualified to help.”

Loki smirked as he followed his brother, appreciating the flattery. They moved out into the brightly lit main area of the suite and the trickster made his way to the young woman on the couch. He sat on the edge of the furniture, gently taking her hand in his.

“Ms. Lewis?”

Darcy’s eyes sluggishly opened. “Uh oh, the god of mischief has arrived with his very pretty green eyes.”

Loki laughed softly. “My brother worries that you might be afflicted with some evil poison or spell. Will you allow me to check and make sure you’re not?”

Darcy looked at him suspiciously. “No funny business, mister. You’re handsome, but I’m under the influence.”

“I promise no one will take advantage of your inebriated state. I’m simply going to use my seidr—”

“That’s a weird name for it.”

Loki heard his brother snort behind him, smothering laughter. The trickster shook his head, dragging his free hand down his face. He was really too tired to deal with this. Loki held up his hand, allowing green light to dance around his fingertips. Darcy’s half-lidded eyes widened briefly as she stared in awe at the light, her mouth dropping open.

“That’s seidr, a basic form of it anyway. It’s a kind of magic. It allows me to cast illusions, glamors, spells, and even do some rudimentary healing,” Loki explained. “And I can use it to figure out what needs to be fixed. I send it out and it will hopefully tell me why you’re feeling unwell.”

“Okay,” Darcy said, still staring at the pretty green light. Loki lowered his glowing hand to rest atop hers, sending a small amount of seidr into her system. He could feel his brother watching him and saw Brunnhilde hang up the phone nearby. After a moment, Loki stood from the couch. Darcy was already asleep.

“She will be fine after a full night’s rest,” he told the other two in the room. “Though a visit from the medic would be wise, just to be on the safe side.”

“Already called,” Brunnhilde stated. “She’ll be up in a few minutes.”

Loki moved over to his brother, who was standing with his arms crossed over his chest, a look of concern on his face. He watched Loki intently, waiting for his prognosis.

“It’s not magic and it’s definitely not what was used on me,” the trickster assured his brother. “It would seem someone slipped something into her drink, a Midgardian drug of some kind, meant to knock humans out. Was she ever away from her drink?”

“There was a server who dropped a tray of glasses. The noise made us look away from our table, but it was only for a moment,” Thor told him and Loki shrugged, glancing over his shoulder to the young woman.

“My guess would be someone took advantage of the situation to slip something into Ms. Lewis’ glass. You’ve probably saved your friend from a rather unpleasant evening,” Loki told him. “I take it she couldn’t remember her suite number, hence you bringing her back here?”

Thor looked over at him and nodded. Loki patted his shoulder.

“Well, she’s safe here with us for tonight. Chances are when the effects of the drug wear off, her mind will be clearer and she’ll be able to return to Dr. Foster.”

Thor’s eye widened. “Norns, Jane’s going to be worried sick!”

Loki covered his mouth as he yawned widely, unconcerned. “Then call the front desk after the medic sees to Ms. Lewis. Let Dr. Foster know what happened.”

The sudden sound a fast ringtone made all three of them jump. Darcy was fast asleep on the couch, but her purse was vibrating on the table.

“I’d wager that would be the woman in question calling now,” Loki said. “I’ll leave you to sort all this out. I’m tired and want to sleep.”

Loki started moving back toward the bedroom, pausing only when Thor called his name. He turned to face his brother again. The god of thunder smiled gratefully.

“Thank you,” he said. Loki grinned and nodded once, moving into the bedroom and shutting the door behind him. Thor turned back to look at Darcy, watching as Brunnhilde retrieved and answered her phone. Thor heard a knocking on the door and strode across the suite, opening it up to the stern-looking hotel medic. The god of thunder opened the door wider, allowing the woman inside.

_*_

It was quite late at night by the time everything had been sorted out. The medic had agreed with Loki’s assessment: Darcy had been slipped something that knocked her out and just needed a good night’s rest. If there were any complications, she would be brought straight to the hospital. Jane had dropped by just before the medic left, worried sick about her friend. After the medic gave the all clear, Thor had carried Darcy back to the suite she was sharing with Jane, which was just around the corner.

When he finally stepped into his dark bedroom, Thor could see his brother was in the exact same position that he’d been in when Thor had awoken him to look at Darcy. Loki was, once again, fast asleep. The god of thunder smiled faintly, enjoying the sight of his brother sleeping peacefully. He carefully moved over to Loki’s side of the bed. The trickster was much too close to the edge. Knowing Loki could sometimes be a fitful sleeper, Thor carefully pushed his brother away from the edge and more toward the center of the bed. The trickster mumbled in his sleep but didn’t awaken. The god of thunder grinned and brushed some hair out of Loki’s face.

Moving around the large bed to the other side, Thor pulled back the covers and climbed into bed. He felt Loki yank the covers more over to his side. Thor laughed softly and shook his head. Some of his brother’s habits would never change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nice little chapter, though obviously bad stuff is happening. Also, how dare they target Darcy! (Ignore me, I'm just amusing myself, LOL).
> 
> I am up _way_ too late and I have to be up _way_ too early. I'm going to be out of town this weekend, but I'll still have access to my laptop at night, so I'll try to respond to reviews then. However, I wanted to make sure I got this chapter up before I left because I'll be working all tomorrow.
> 
> So, Loki hogs the blankets. That is just something I could see him doing :)
> 
> OH! Next chapter is a fun one. It involves walking through the hotel in the dead of night. Fun, fun.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are welcomed and greatly appreciated. I enjoy chatting with all of you :-D
> 
> Next chapter will be up Monday.
> 
> See everyone then!


	7. Chapter 7

It was the dead of night when Loki’s eyes snapped open and he sat up with a sharp gasp. His green eyes were wide and darted about the room. The trickster was overcome with the feeling that he’d missed something, something important. There was a faint sense of danger nagging at him. Whether the two feelings were related, Loki didn’t know.

His eyes landed on Thor, who was on his back, fast asleep. The trickster frowned and reached over to him, briefly resting his hand on the god of thunder’s chest. He could feel the strong steady beat of Thor’s heart just under his palm. Drawing his hand back, Loki pulled his knees up and wrapped his arms around them. He still felt a little ill, but it wasn’t as terrible as it had been. Glancing up, Loki noticed the window had been opened to let in the pleasantly cool breeze.

The trickster could hear a lot of normal noises: soft conversations, doors opening and closing, and other background noise. But there was another sound, one that didn’t fit. A strange scratching sound brought his attention back to the shadows coating the room. The sound wasn’t in their room though. It was much too faint. Loki would wager it wasn’t even in their suite. He could barely hear it. The trickster slid out of the bed and moved across the small room. Glancing back at Thor to assure he was still asleep, Loki opened the door and slipped out into the main area of the suite, silently closing the door behind him.

He was surprised to find Ms. Lewis was not on the couch and assumed Thor had brought her back to her own suite. Shadows coated everything, but Loki had always had better than average night vision. He looked across the shadowy space to the door to the other bedroom, unsurprised to see it was closed. Brunnhilde was almost definitely sleeping.

Another odd rattling noise drew Loki’s attention to the door of their suite. Swiping his key card off the table, the trickster made his way to the door. He paused to slip on his boots. Peering out of the peephole, Loki saw nothing but a dark empty hall. Unlocking the door, he pulled it open and stepped out onto the soft red carpet. Using a glamor, he concealed his bedclothes and made them appear as a dark suit. He could faintly hear the voices of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents somewhere down the hall followed by the sound of knocking.

A soft clicking sound behind him made Loki jerk around, holding up his hand defensively. There was no one there. The trickster frowned, squinting as he studied the emptiness. The way the shadows swayed made it look like something was rippling in the darkness. Swallowing his unease, Loki continued forward, heading for the stairs.

Hearing a soft rasping breath behind him, the trickster twisted around again. Holding out his hand, Loki cast a simple spell to remove any glamor or cloak. He was surprised when nothing materialized and lowered his arm, frowning. For a moment, Loki debated returning to the suite and waking his brother and the Valkyrie. Deciding they needed rest, the trickster turned and continued on his way to the stairs. He wouldn’t be long. All he wanted was to track down that peculiar sound.

When he reached the stairway and Loki opened the door, he paused again, tilting his head. Something felt…strange. It was a feeling that he would never be able to put into words, but the trickster could feel a hint of some kind of parasitic magic faintly in the air. As he descended the first flight of stairs, the feeling became a little more pronounced. Loki swallowed his unease and swiftly jogged down the stairs.

The closer he got to the ground level, the more pronounced the feeling became and by the time he reached the second floor, Loki had the distinct sense that he was being watched by someone or something. He pulled open the door to the second floor, stepping out into the darkened hall.  He heard strange clicking and rattling noise again to his right and Loki jerked his head in that direction. He suppressed the shiver that went down his spine and started to make his way toward where he thought he heard the sound. There was a window at the end of the hall with the curtains drawn. The window was open and so the clean white curtains would drift up in the cool evening breezes, appearing ghostlike in the darkness.

Loki paused in front of the window and for a split-second he could swear that he saw an indistinct form in the curtains. It startled him and he adjusted his stance to be more defensive as he tried to get a better look at whatever the shape was, but it disappeared as quickly as he had spotted it. Loki let out a calming breath and reached forward, hesitating for only a moment before yanking the curtain aside.

There was nothing outside. Loki frowned and looked out at the small outcropping outside the window, but saw only a decorative plant. He leaned out the window and looked up, studying the dark windows above him. The guests were all still undoubtedly asleep.

“I can think of a million more productive things I could be doing right now.”

The trickster raised an eyebrow and ducked down a little more, watching as two shadowy forms came into view. He recognized the uniforms as being S.H.I.E.L.D.

“General Ross really didn’t have a choice,” the other man mentioned as they moved down the path. “This is a fairly important conference with a lot of high-ranking people. Better safe than sorry.”

“She probably took a few too many uppers and was too embarrassed to admit it,” the first man grumbled. “Women do that all the time. Plus, you know what Lewis is like. I’m telling you, she did it to herself.”

Loki formed an icicle in his hand and tossed it a few feet behind the agents, causing them to whip around and look behind them. While they were distracted, Loki held out his hand and formed a thin sheet of ice just in front of the two agents. When they turned to continue on their way, they stepped on the ice and slipped, falling down hard on the pavement and letting out pained shouts. _Serves you right, vulgar little mortals,_ Loki thought with a satisfied smirk.

Straightening up so that he was standing in the dark hallway again, Loki started to make his way to the grand staircase. The air in the hallway felt heavy, heavier than it had upstairs. Loki could feel his seidr tingling slightly, a common reaction to unfamiliar magic. He was starting to feel queasy again. The trickster paused and leaned against the wall, taking a few deep breaths and preparing to continue on.

Once he reached the enormous stairwell, the trickster jogged down the wide stairs, taking in the scene before him. There were a number of agents moving around, speaking with the staff. Loki raised an eyebrow as he cloaked himself from their eyes, stealthily moving through the bustling activity. He could hear the static from their radios, reporting the results of various questionings and searches. It didn’t sound like they had found much and their frustration was almost palpable.

Moving over to the bar area, he passed by the two agents standing guard and peered inside the large room. There were a few agents inside, mostly milling about, and Loki could hear some noises from the kitchen area and noticed a few younger-looking agents searching behind the bar. Looking to the walls, Loki could see a few rippling forms, which seemed entranced by the numerous agents in the bar. _They’re looking in the wrong place,_ the trickster thought randomly. After watching the scene for a moment, Loki stepped back and moved across the lobby.

The trickster made his way to the main doors and used his key card to unlock them, dropping his cloaking illusion. Pulling open one glass door, Loki stepped out into the pleasantly cool night and immediately noticed the difference in atmosphere. He didn’t feel as though he was being smothered anymore and his seidr wasn’t tingling. Inhaling deeply, Loki closed his eyes and lifted his face up to the sky. The tension gradually left his body and the trickster rolled his shoulders, smiling briefly.

Stepping down from the front entryway of the hotel, Loki took a few large strides away from the enormous building and turned to look at it. Covered in shadows, the enormous hotel was an imposing figure in the night, ominous even. Loki squinted as he focused mostly on the windows and sure enough, he spotted a brief twinkle in a few. A flare of orange or red, so dim that most people would miss it or believe it merely the light from a lamp. Loki crossed his arms over his chest, biting the inside of his cheek and tapping one finger on his upper arm. Someone was using magic at this hotel, a kind that he’d never encountered before and therefore one he couldn’t identify. That was rather annoying, but Loki was excited to have a riddle to figure out.

“Who are you?” he asked quietly, a smirk dancing over his lips. “Are you going to come out and play?”

A movement in one of the third floor windows drew his attention. It was another strange shapeless figure, something Loki couldn’t quite perceive. It was tall with a wide upper half. The trickster ran his tongue over his teeth, recalling some of the books on magic he read in the Asgardian library. Invisible beings were often creatures from other dimensions that didn’t have enough strength to fully manifest in whatever world they were in. Such creatures usually died rather quickly, unable to interact with the environment and therefore unable to eat or drink. They popped up in many places, but could often only be glimpsed in one’s peripheral vision. Only those born with magic could usually spot them head on.

Loki kicked at the ground, dropping his arms to his sides. He’d been out long enough and still felt weary. Sleeping in this strange hotel was not an experience he was looking forward to, but the trickster had endured far, far worse. Loki started back to the enormous building and jogged up the few stairs leading to the front entryway. Just as he was reaching for the door, a movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention and Loki turned to the left.

“Was wondering if you’d notice me,” Fury said easily before lifting the short glass of scotch to his lips, sipping the amber liquid. Loki swallowed and took his hand away from the door handle.

“Rather late at night for a drink, isn’t it, Fury?” he replied casually. Fury swirled the liquid around in his glass.

“I was already up reviewing security footage from the bar and when I finished, I figured, it’s a nice night. Might as well take advantage of it,” Fury explained. “I was about to head in, but then a former would-be conqueror wandered out, looking pale as snow and like he’d just seen a ghost. I figured it might be worthwhile to stick around, see what you were up to.”

“Ah,” Loki said. The wind picked up a little, brushing through Loki’s hair and Fury’s jacket. The trickster clasped his hands behind his back, furrowing his brow. He looked up to the former director, studying him.

“If you don’t mind my asking, did you find anything on the security footage? Anything unusual?”

Fury looked at him, sipping his drink and grimacing a little at the burn of the liquor. “Unfortunately, it appears no one got near Ms. Lewis’ drink, at least nothing the security footage caught. There was one minor thing that struck me as rather odd. Thor mentioned a few people he saw in the bar, before Ms. Lewis took ill. He mentioned ambassador Love and her assistant.”

The former director paused, tapping his finger on the stout glass. “The thing is, the footage only shows ambassador Love in the bar. When we questioned her, she told us her assistant took ill earlier this morning and has spent the whole day in their suite.”

Loki frowned. “Her assistant, is her name Amelia Kimberlin?”

“It is,” Fury agreed and studied Loki for a moment. “Your brother mentioned you had also taken ill and he suspected poison.”

_Dammit, Thor!_ Loki thought irritably before grinning confidently. “I’m afraid my brother is a little over protective. I was not poisoned. Something didn’t agree with my stomach.”

“Uh huh,” Fury said, obviously not believing Loki. “I thought it might be worth checking out, so I reviewed the earlier footage of you entering the bar, leaving, and some footage of you in the elevator. Alone.”

“See? My brother was worried over nothing,” Loki said with a wide grin, hiding how uneasy he felt. Fury watched him for a moment, raising a skeptical eyebrow.

“Here’s the funny thing: there was a weird glitch in the elevator camera, which made the picture ripple a bit. I also noticed you glance behind yourself, as if there was someone else there. And when the lights went out, I could swear I saw two small balls of white light, about eye level, just behind you, moving forward as if walking,” Fury explained and Loki swallowed nervously. “Then of course, when the elevator doors opened, you stumbled as if someone had bumped into you. You don’t strike me as the type who randomly loses your balance.”

Loki glanced behind him and then looked back to the former director, unsure what to say. After a moment, the trickster let out a breathy laugh. “Are you going to ask me if I’m behind all this? Back to my wicked ways?”

Fury shrugged. “I’m inclined to trust Thor’s judgment of you. You’re a somewhat different individual than when we first met, but you’re still a pain in the ass. I’m more curious about what had your attention in the windows just now.”

Loki raised his eyebrow and then looked out into the night. “I might be able to show you, if you would permit me.”

Fury studied him, skeptical. Then he drained the last of his drink and put his glass down on the ground, rising from the wicker seat. He was dressed all in black, almost the exact same uniform he had worn when they first met. The one-eyed man gestured for Loki to lead the way and the trickster moved back down the stairs, leading Fury a short way away from the hotel. Loki studied the windows, squinting as he tried to find the strange shape. Fury followed his gaze.

“Stand right here, facing me,” Loki finally instructed as he took a few steps away from the man. “Now, focus on me, but try to look at the third floor windows of the hotel out of the corner of your eye.”

Loki had never seen a more skeptical, annoyed look on a person’s face before. Fury put his hands on his hips, watching the trickster. Suddenly, he jerked around and stared up at the hotel.

“Did you see a movement?” Loki asked, trying to temper the eagerness in his voice.

“It was probably just curtains,” Fury replied, but he didn’t sound at all convinced.

“Would that it were,” Loki muttered. “I’ve been seeing peculiar shapes around the hotel, just small glimpses. It would appear one or more dimensional barriers may be slightly weaker on this island.”

Fury turned his eye back on Loki and the trickster struggled not to cringe. Nick Fury reminded him a bit too much of Odin, especially when it came to that one-eyed glare. Fury was more merciful than Odin ever was, but Loki was all too aware that he would never be on the former S.H.I.E.L.D director’s good side. Fury had argued for him to be granted citizenship and it was largely thanks to him that Loki was finally granted it, but that was more for Thor’s sake than his.

“Are you telling me there are creatures from another dimension running around a S.H.I.E.L.D. facility?” Fury demanded.

Loki shrugged. “It’s really not as terrible as it sounds. They’re completely harmless, unless someone opens a portal of some kind. Which I highly doubt any of you are capable of.”

“Do you know what they are?”

“Unfortunately, I do not,” Loki admitted. “But like I said, they’re harmless.”

“And I’m just supposed to take your word for it?”

“There’s really not much else you can do,” Loki pointed out. Fury shook his head and looked back at the hotel.

“Even when you’re on our side, you’re a pain in the ass,” he told the trickster, who snickered.

“I should be getting back,” Loki said. “When I disappear for over long, people begin to worry.”

“I wonder why,” Fury stated dryly. The trickster nodded to the former director and moved back to the hotel, jogging up the steps and putting his key card to the reader. The door beeped and the lock clicked. Loki pulled the door open and slipped into the still brightly lit entrance hallway, noticing the numerous agents milling about, speaking with different people. Glancing to the front desk, the trickster saw a couple people in nice suits working there. They were speaking to a couple agents. Loki moved past all of them unhindered and unnoticed.

Jogging up the enormous main stairwell to the second floor, Loki started making his way to the entrance to the regular stairs. He was avoiding the elevators for the night after what had happened earlier. Loki reached the doorway soon enough and pulled it open, stepping into the dull stairwell. The stairs were carpeted, which muted his already quiet footsteps.

When Loki reached the third floor, the feeling of being watched returned. The trickster felt annoyance creep up on him and he paused in his climb. Turning around slowly, Loki stared in the direction of the feeling. Putting his hands behind him, he stared at the emptiness, daring whatever was there to try something. After a moment, the feeling vanished and Loki once again found he was alone in the stairwell. Allowing himself a half-grin, the trickster climbed up the rest of the stairs to the sixth floor.

Moving through the empty hall, Loki pulled out his key card and tapped it quietly against his fingertips. The trickster felt a renewed sense of confidence as he moved smoothly through the hallway. He reached the room and pressed the key card against the lock, patiently waiting for the lock to click. It did almost immediately and Loki opened the door, stepping back into the room. Closing and locking the door, the trickster removed his boots and placed them beside the door.

When he was halfway across the suite, Loki paused and tilted his head. His seidr was tingling again, which made him uneasy. The sound of a soft rasping hiss drew his attention to the room he and Thor were sharing. Manifesting a dagger in his left hand, Loki moved smoothly to the door and placed his hand on the handle, listening closely. When he didn’t hear anything, Loki opened the door and stepped inside, freezing at the sight that greeted him.

A large formless shadow was hovering over his sleeping brother. Long, talon-like appendages stretched over Thor, one was disturbingly close to his neck. A small, blue-white spark of electricity was held in the mysterious creature’s claw. The god of thunder made a soft distressed sound, his face scrunching up as though in pain. When Loki stepped in the room, the hovering mass whipped its head in his direction, letting out an angry hiss. Two bright white circles were located where the eyes would normally be and Loki knew it was looking at him. The shadow was so thin, he could almost see through it and it more resembled a veil than a shadow.

Loki met the creature’s gaze and slowly closed the door. A menacing smirk danced across the trickster’s face as he watched the strange being. He had no idea what it was but identifying it wasn’t something he was particularly concerned about at the moment.

“If you value your continued existence, you will get away from my brother and leave this place right now,” Loki warned calmly, his eyes never moving from the strange creature. “I will not tell you again and if I see you a second time, I won’t be so merciful.”

The creature let out another hiss and jumped out the opened window, disappearing into the night. Loki hurried over to the window, shutting it and twisting the latch. Returning his dagger to a hidden pocket, the trickster turned his attention to Thor, placing a hand on his brow. Reaching out with his seidr, Loki closed his eyes and focused as he checked for any serious damage. Upon finding nothing, he let out a breath of relief and pulled the covers up more on his brother. Hesitantly, Loki reached out and ran the backs of his fingers down his brother’s face. Thor sighed in his sleep and turned his face toward the touch, making the trickster smile.

Loki moved around the bed and climbed in on the other side, pulling back the covers and laying down in his spot. Putting his head back on the soft pillow, Loki shifted around until he found a comfortable position and then looked at the wall across from him, letting his eyes slip shut.

A large arm flopping over him made Loki open his eyes again. He smirked as he looked over his shoulder to his brother. Thor always had to take up most of whatever bed he was sleeping on and could rarely sleep without holding something. Inwardly shaking his head, Loki allowed his brother to hold onto him. Though the trickster would never admit it, knowing the god of thunder was safe often helped him sleep better. Moving back so that he was a little closer to Thor, Loki once again closed his eyes and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you things were going to get spooky :)
> 
> This was one of my favorite chapters to write because I've always been a huge fan of atmospheric horror (where you can't really trust your eyes). Loki wandering around a spooky hotel is just something that feels like a perfect Halloween scene. Needless to say, all is not right in this hotel (wicked grin)
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are most welcomed and appreciated. I absolutely love chatting with all of you (it's usually the highlight of my week) :-D <3
> 
> Next chapter, the conference begins and the Odinsons have their first meeting.
> 
> See everyone on Wednesday! :)


	8. Chapter 8

The loud shrill ringing of the alarm on Thor’s phone made both Odinsons groan in annoyance, neither feeling eager to wake up. Loki, who was sleeping on his stomach, grabbed one of the pillows and put it over his head. Thor, who was sleeping with one arm still over his brother, squinted against the harsh sunlight. Rolling over to the other side of the bed, where his phone was charging, Thor grabbed it and dismissed the alarm. Sighing as he rolled onto his back and looked up at the ceiling, Thor closed his eye and swallowed.

“Loki?”

A muffled grunt was the reply the god of thunder received. Turning his attention to the side, Thor studied his brother, who still had a pillow over his head.

“Brother, how are you feeling?”

Another muffled grunt, this time the trickster sounded much more irritable. Thor almost smiled. His brother was apparently on the mend. He winced when a sharp ache travelled down his right arm and flexed his fingers, hoping to offset the cramps he was almost certain were coming.

“If you’re feeling up to it, our first meeting is scheduled for early this afternoon. We’ll be speaking with a few ambassadors and I believe Fury and General Ross are supposed to be there.”

Loki clutched the pillow tighter over the back of his head, letting out a long groan. He absolutely loathed having to sit in a boring room, acting like a responsible adult, with boring people talking about uninteresting things. It was so dull and he wouldn’t even be able to drink. Leave it to his brother to want to be a good and effective leader. It was no fun at all.

“Loki, if you’re still feeling ill, I can easily handle the meetings today and you can join me tomorrow,” Thor told him. “I don’t want you to overexert yourself.”

The trickster sighed and tossed the pillow he had been holding over his head at his brother. Thor chuckled as he caught it. Loki sat up and ran his hands over his face. Glancing at Thor, he huffed as he stood from the bed.

“I’m showering first,” the trickster grumbled as he moved to where his suitcase was, by the closet, opening it and grabbing the clothes he planned to wear for the day. Loki left the room without another word. Thor soon heard the shower turn on.

The god of thunder rose from the bed and moved to the closet, picking out his own clothes for the day. Truthfully, he wasn’t looking forward to the day of meetings either. In all his preparation to be king of Asgard, Thor had never expected that when it came time for him to lead, Asgard would no longer exist. Adjusting to life on Midgard came with its own set of challenges and it seemed like a new one popped up practically every day. In his younger years, Thor assumed being king would still entail quests and adventures.

Stepping out into the main room of the suite, Thor noticed the Valkyrie was stretched out on the couch, looking at her phone.

“I ordered room service,” she mentioned without looking up. “Should be up any minute now.”

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door. Brunnhilde swung her legs off the couch and rose to her feet, moving across the room and opening the door. Thor heard her speaking with the person who brought the food up. He glanced to the open window, noticing a colorful bird perched on the small ledge of the open window, chirping as it looked inside. The god of thunder smiled and flexed his fingers again.

Hearing the door shut, Thor looked over to Brunnhilde, who was wheeling a cart into the room. Thor could see a number of dishes on the medium-sized cart.

“I got a bit of a variety,” she explained as she started setting dishes on the table. “Since your brother has the most unpredictable appetite. Which seems to change from week to week.”

Thor nodded. Loki’s appetite did seem to change frequently and it was often difficult to feed him, which the god of thunder thought was sometimes just Loki being Loki. Thor never minded and found it easy to adjust to, but he could see how it might cause problems if they went on similar trips in the future. He sat down across from the Valkyrie, who was pulling the silver covers off the plates, revealing various meats and fruits and breads. They both took a plate and began taking what they wanted. Brunnhilde glanced up when she heard the shower turn off, picking up her fork.

“Sounds like Lackey will be joining us soon,” she mentioned as she speared some scrambled eggs onto her fork. Thor made a noncommittal noise in response, moving some food around on his plate.

“Uh oh, why are you gloomy?” Brunnhilde asked with a small grin. Thor ran a hand over his face and then looked up at the Valkyrie, smiling faintly.

“Do you think Loki will be all right during meetings today? Should I insist he remain here and rest?” Thor asked and the Valkyrie grabbed a breakfast roll, throwing it at the god of thunder, who caught it.

“No, Thor. Don’t you dare,” she hissed under her breath. “If you do that, I’ll have to stay here with him and he’ll be in a _mood_. I’m not dealing with the god of mischief when he’s in a mood. Loki is fine.”

Thor smiled and shook his head, placing the roll on the plate next to him. “I know you’re right, but I worry about him.”

Brunnhilde scoffed and shook her head. “You two are much too overprotective of each other. I understand it, but that doesn’t make it any less annoying. You have to learn to trust each other.”

They both glanced up when the bathroom door opened and the trickster stepped out, dressed in fine clothes. His dark hair was still slightly damp as he walked smoothly across the room and tossed his bedclothes into the bedroom. Loki turned and made his way over to the table, pulling out a chair between Thor and Valkyrie, sitting down easily. Thor watched as his brother helped himself to some food, less than Brunnhilde and Thor, which was normal for Loki.

“Loki—”

“Gods give me strength,” the trickster muttered before looking over at the god of thunder. “Thor, I’m fine. I have rested enough and am fully capable of sitting in on some dull meetings. Please stop your fretting.”

Thor smiled and looked down to his plate, focusing on breakfast. A sharp pain in his arm made him wince and shake the offending limb.

“Is your arm bothering you again?” Loki asked, glancing over at his brother. Thor shook his head as he focused on the plate. He heard a rattling sound and a medium-sized bottle was placed in front of him.

“I noticed you forgot to pack the muscle relaxant the healers prescribed,” Loki muttered as he started fixing himself a cup of tea. “I know you don’t often need it, but it seemed wise to bring it just in case.”

Thor laughed softly and reached for the bottle, which the Valkyrie promptly grabbed and opened. She handed the open bottle back to the god of thunder, smiling. He nodded gratefully and shook one of the large pills out into his hand.

“Thank you, brother,” Thor said gratefully before swallowing the pill. Loki made a noncommittal noise in response, focusing on his breakfast. Brunnhilde smirked as she looked back down to her plate. Thor flexed his fingers a couple times, patiently waiting for the muscle relaxant to kick in.

It promised to be a long day. Neither of the Odinsons was particularly good at sitting still for long periods of time. Still, Thor was grateful he would have his brother at his side.

_*_

After breakfast, Thor and Loki made their way down to the main area of the hotel, heading for the conference rooms. Thor tried telling Loki what the first meeting would be about, but the trickster barely seemed to pay any attention. He was focused mostly on his phone, scrolling through something.

“Norns,” Loki mumbled when he looked up and noticed the two agents standing in front of the door to the room they were headed for. The trickster tucked his phone into an inner pocket.

“Don’t antagonize them, Loki,” Thor warned as they got closer to the room.

“I imagine they’ll want to search us. Should I tell them about all the weapons I keep hidden in small pockets of reality?” the trickster asked innocently.

“Loki!” Thor snapped and Loki snickered. They arrived at the room and both stood as the agents searched through the satchel Thor had brought. They emptied their pockets as instructed and Thor glared at his brother, shaking his head. Loki grinned wickedly, but did as the agents instructed.

Once they were cleared, they entered the room and took their seats. Loki pulled a legal pad out of Thor’s satchel. The trickster manifested a pen and leaned back in his chair, scribbling something on the top of the paper. When Fury, General Ross, and a few ambassadors arrived, Thor stood up to shake their hands. Noticing the general’s disapproving look, the god of thunder glanced behind him and saw his brother was still sitting, focused on the paper in front of him. As subtly as he could, Thor kicked his chair, drawing Loki’s attention to him. Giving his brother a frustrated look and pointed gesture, Thor motioned for him to get up. Loki sighed and put the pad off to the side, rising to his feet and properly greeting the arrivals.

Once they sat down again, Thor noticed General Ross watching his brother skeptically. Truth be told, this was one of the meetings that Thor was most concerned about. According to Steve Rogers, Ross had raised the most objections to Loki’s citizenship and would still occasionally bring up his disapproval of Loki being allowed to remain on Earth. Thor glanced over at his brother, who was once again focusing on the pad of paper, indifferent to the people sitting across the table.

“Loki Odinson, the man behind the incident in New York,” General Ross started.

“That’s me,” Loki said without looking up from the paper. His tone was laidback and Thor struggled not to run a hand over his face.

“You know around here, such an act is considered a war crime.”

Loki looked up from the paper, smiling pleasantly at the general as he folded his hands together over the page he had been writing on.

“Yes, it was considered the same in Asgard. Back when it existed…before I brought about Ragnarok,” Loki replied with a smug grin, unbothered, and Thor cringed. The ambassadors glanced at his brother, a few of them looking rather nervous. There was a lot of uneasy muttering and some scribbled in the files or pads they had in front of them.

“I’m sure everyone here is aware of the circumstances of Ragnarok and how Loki acted at my behest. Brunnhilde told me she explained those events in great detail when you were deciding whether or not to grant my brother citizenship, which you so graciously did. Once again allow me to extend my sincere gratitude for that,” Thor added quickly, glancing over at Loki, who was still smirking. “New Asgard flourishes in large part thanks to Loki acting as my head advisor.”

“Loki has proven to be a valuable asset in the years since the War of the Gauntlet,” Fury put in, almost begrudgingly. “He did lay the foundations of New Asgard before Thor returned.”

Thor glanced over to Loki, who was now resting his head between his thumb and index finger, watching the people across the table with a bored expression. The trickster twisted his pen between his fingers. The general looked back at the trickster, tapping his fingertips together.

“Part of the deal concerning Loki’s citizenship was that he wouldn’t have access to any military resources,” Ross stated, turning his attention to Thor. “Which is why I was a little confused to hear you’d appointed him as your head advisor permanently. I was originally under the impression it was a temporary arrangement.”

“I’m sorry, is this meeting going to be all about me?” Loki asked, a hint of mocking in his tone. Thor held up a hand, signaling Loki to let him handle this.

“General Ross, if you have concerns about my brother, perhaps we can schedule a time to address them,” Thor offered. “I’d be more than happy to do so. But I believe we were summoned to discuss other matters.”

Loki raised an eyebrow and started tapping his pen on the pad of paper. The general sat back in his chair and motioned for one of the ambassadors to start the meeting.

For the next hour and a half, the ambassadors and Thor spoke about New Asgard’s resources and the rebuilding effort. Thor answered all their questions about Asgardians and what abilities they had, what abilities he and Loki had, and how they could contribute to the overall economy of the country. The ambassadors seemed rather impressed, though a few also appeared nervous, and the ambassador from Norway admitted the Asgardian refugees had been model citizens in their new home. However, Ymir’s attack had left many Midgardians feeling rather uneasy and worried about what else could be out there. Thor did his best to allay their fears, but he wasn’t sure he was entirely successful. Fury looked somewhat pleased, though it was difficult to tell with the former director.

Every now and again, Thor would glance over at his brother, who was taking extensive notes of the proceedings. He didn’t speak much: he only responded to questions asked directly to him or he would lean over to tell Thor something. For the most part, Loki remained a silent observer.

When they were finally ready to break for the lunch, everyone stood up and started gathering their things. The ambassadors were the first to leave and Thor shook each of their hands, exchanging parting pleasantries. Loki mingled a bit and Thor was pleased to see that the trickster seemed to charm the serious ambassadors. A few of them even smiled a little, a couple came close to laughing. Loki shook the hands that were offered, his charming grin never wavering. Soon, the room was mostly empty and the Odinsons were about to make their way out.

“If you two wouldn’t mind hanging back for a moment,” General Ross’ stern voice made Thor cringe. He glanced over his shoulder at Loki, who twisted to look at the general. Fury paused and leaned against the door frame. Ross was sitting at the table, flipping through a file in front of him.

“Is there a problem, General Ross?” Thor asked.

“There might be,” Ross responded, his eyes flicking over to Loki briefly. “As I stated earlier, your brother’s colorful past makes him a bit of a security risk and a possible threat. When he was granted citizenship, I was assured he would not have access to military resources.”

“And that condition has been met. Loki doesn’t have access to anything regarding the military,” Thor replied, glancing over at his brother. Loki looked at him and shrugged, spreading the fingers of his free hand.

“No direct access, but by appointing him your head advisor, he does have access to sensitive information,” Ross pointed out. “A lot of good people lost their lives in Thanos’ attempts to collect the Infinity Stones, Thor. What happens the next time some world destroying monster comes knocking on our door? Will your brother be on our side then? Or will he trade our defenses and weapons to save his own skin?”

Thor felt a brief flare of anger and set his jaw. “My brother has made many mistakes in his life, but he has grown and changed. Loki fought bravely and saved many lives during Thanos’ attack. He is invaluable as New Asgard’s head advisor and has done nothing since the War of the Gauntlet to warrant your suspicions. Or do you not trust my judgment?”

Ross was quiet for a moment, tapping one finger on the table. “It’s not a question of trust. I think everyone is biased when it comes to family. And I want to remind you, Thor, Loki’s citizenship depends on the conditions set forth when he was granted it as well as his continued good behavior.”

Thor glanced over at Fury, who was standing with his hands on his hips. Fury met his gaze and shrugged. The room had suddenly taken on a very cold and hostile atmosphere. Looking back to Loki, Thor was frustrated when he saw the trickster was unconcerned with what was being said. Loki was paging through the notes he took, not paying attention to the others in the room.

“General Ross, if you’re uncomfortable with my brother living here, then revoke his citizenship, but know that you will have to revoke mine as well,” Thor stated firmly and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Loki’s head snap up. “I will not stay anywhere that my brother is not welcome.”

“He doesn’t mean that,” Loki said hurriedly, turning to his brother. “Thor, a word please?”

“That’s all right. I think we’re about done here anyway,” Fury mentioned from over by the door. “It’s lunchtime and hunger might be causing us to say things we otherwise wouldn’t. General Ross?”

The general stood stiffly from his chair. “Gentlemen.”

Without another word, the man left and Fury shot the Odinsons a look before following after the military man. Loki tossed the legal pad onto the long desk and dragged his hands over his face, a clear sign of frustration.

“At least things went well with the ambassadors,” Thor mentioned cheerfully. Loki glared at him.

“You can’t do that, brother,” the trickster said sharply.

“Do what?” Thor asked, although he had some idea of what had agitated his brother. Based on the look Loki gave him, the trickster knew that as well.

“You cannot tie your fate to mine, Thor. My crimes and misdeeds are not yours and you cannot suffer the consequences of those acts,” Loki replied.

“You were pardoned for your actions in New York long ago. They have no right to keep bringing them up,” Thor argued.

“Not everyone is so quick to forgive, brother. If they ever decide to banish me from this planet, you cannot throw away your own citizenship. Thor, you’re a leader now. You are responsible for the safety and well-being of the citizens of New Asgard. If the worse ever came to pass, I would be able to figure something out and find a new home elsewhere. Midgard is now our peoples’ home and they need you,” Loki told him, trying his best to remain calm and not snap. “There is no ship big enough or advanced enough to transport our people to another planet. Aside from that, it would not be fair to ask the citizens of New Asgard to uproot their lives all over again just because you won’t see reason. Midgard is their home, Thor, and you’re their leader. You must remain here, with the Asgardians, whether or not I’m allowed to stay.”

“Loki, you’re my brother. You’re the only family I have left. I can no more abandon you than I could our people. New Asgard needs your skills as much as it does mine,” Thor protested. Loki felt his ire rise dangerously high and he clenched his fists at his side.

“You _wanting_ me to stay is not the same as New Asgard _needing_ me, Thor. You and I have worked too hard and sacrificed too much to ensure our people’s safety for you to just throw it away. You must think as a ruler and act in the best interest of the citizens of New Asgard.”

Thor leaned back against the table, crossing his arms over his chest. “Would a good ruler allow a foreign power to impose its laws upon a sovereign people? Would a good leader allow a citizen to be scapegoated and banished from his home by an outside party?”

Loki gritted his teeth and let out an irritated huff, storming toward the open door. Thor twisted to watch him go, grinning.

“Where are you going?” he asked pleasantly.

“I need a drink,” Loki grumbled. “I will see you at the next meeting this afternoon. Try to clear your mind before then.”

Loki stepped out into the hall, which was decorated in various deep rich reds. Out of the corner of his eye, the trickster thought he saw an orange flame, but when he looked over in that direction, he saw nothing. As he started down the hall, he noticed another indistinct form, following alongside him. Loki let out a frustrated growl and conjured a small ball of magic, tossing it at the form. It disappeared and his magic dissipated against the wall. The trickster shook his head and continued on his way to the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki is so annoyed, LOL! I loved writing a chapter ending where he's just so frustrated that it's like, "Spooky thing following me. MAGIC IN YOUR FACE!" :-D
> 
> There's just one more chapter before everything goes to hell in a hand basket (chapter ten is really _intense_ so be prepared for that).
> 
> Also, I love writing breakfast scenes between the Odinsons and Brunnhilde. Usually Banner is with them, but of course, he's at meetings at the moment. They're just a delightful group.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are welcomed and appreciated. I know everyone's super busy, but I do love responding to you lot :)
> 
> Chapter nine is going to be posted late Thursday night/early Friday morning (I'm booked solid from Friday to Sunday, apologies).
> 
> See you then!


	9. Chapter 9

_He had never felt as helpless or as terrified in all his life as he had been on that ship. He’d never wanted his brother to run more than in that moment. “Please, please, just go. I don’t want to you to die. I can’t watch you die, not again.”_

_“You’ll…never…be…a god.”_

_That was the moment when Thor knew he was about to watch Loki die, perhaps for the final time. He had screamed and struggled, but it hadn’t mattered._

_Then he heard that gruesome crack._

Thor’s eye snapped open and he sat straight up, panting for breath. He was bathed in sweat and shivered, his eye darting around the dark room. Glancing to the side, Thor saw his brother wasn’t there. Tears welled up in his eye and he looked around for the trickster. He hadn’t imagined him, it wasn’t possible. Thor opened his mouth to call out for Loki but all that came out was a strangled sob. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest and suddenly, it became incredibly difficult to breathe. Alarms started going off in the god of thunder’s head as he tried to gulp in breath.

Swinging his legs out of the bed, Thor moved over to the opened window and stuck his head out, inhaling deeply. The fresh air helped ease some of the painful tension out of his shoulders and helped clear his mind somewhat. He swiped away his tears, telling himself that Loki was probably just using the washroom or perhaps he’d decided to read a bit. His brother did occasionally have odd sleeping patterns.

Noticing a movement out of the corner of his eye, Thor looked down and to the side, noticing a strange shape a few floors down. It was white in color, so it stuck out in the shadows of the night. It looked like a candle of some sort. The god of thunder could see a faint orange flame. Thor squinted as he tried to figure out what the odd shape was.

“Thor?”

Thor almost knocked the back of his head in his haste to straighten up. Loki stood in the doorway, dressed in his green and black clothing. The god of thunder almost sobbed in relief and swallowed. The distress must have shown on his face because the trickster tilted his head, concern coloring his expression.

“Brother? Are you all right?”

Thor stumbled over to the bed and sank down, his legs no longer wanting to hold him up. Loki approached and sat beside him, patiently waiting for his brother to speak. The god of thunder ran a hand over his face, feeling somewhat ridiculous. He thought he’d gotten past all this.

“I woke up and you weren’t here. I thought…” Thor trailed off and shook his head.

“I was having trouble falling asleep, so I went for a brief walk. You were asleep and I didn’t want to wake you. Forgive me, brother. I didn’t intend to worry you,” Loki explained, craning his neck as he tried to catch his brother’s eye. Thor looked away, still feeling a little ashamed. He hadn’t thought of the War of the Gauntlet in a while and he wasn’t sure what brought about that nightmare. Loki playfully bumped him with his shoulder, but jerked back in surprise. He carefully laid a hand on his brother’s shoulder.

“Gods, you’re shaking,” Loki said, his brows knitting together. “Thor, what’s wrong? What happened?”

“I dreamt of that day on the ship, when Thanos attacked us, and when I woke, you weren’t here,” Thor whispered. The trickster stared at him and then looked over to the window. For a moment, they sat side-by-side, not saying anything.

“I’m sorry,” Loki said, almost too soft to be heard. The god of thunder shook his head, yawning. He lay down on the bed again.

“You don’t need to apologize, Loki. I know you wander sometimes. You didn’t know I was going to have a nightmare,” Thor replied, quietly. The trickster looked over at him with a strange expression, one the god of thunder couldn’t quite decipher. The dark-haired god then turned his eyes to the window again, swallowing.

“All the same,” Loki said as he got to his feet and moved to his side of the bed. Thor could hear the covers rustling as the trickster climbed in on his side. After a moment, the god of thunder felt his brother move a little closer to him.

“Thor?”

The god of thunder looked over at his brother. Loki’s pale face was easy to see even in the darkness. He had a thoughtful expression as he looked up toward the ceiling and interlaced his fingers behind his head.

“This place, something about it is…off,” Loki finally said, unease creeping into his voice.

“I know,” Thor agreed. “I’ve noticed the strange forms too. We’re only here for a couple more days and then we can go home. We just need to be cautious until then.”

Loki looked over at him, grinning slightly. “Being cautious isn’t in my nature, brother.”

Thor chuckled softly and looked back to the ceiling, closing his eye. Loki rolled onto his side and yanked the covers over to him. The god of thunder looked over at his brother, his grin slowly fading. Thor turned onto his side and draped an arm over Loki, feeling an immense relief when it didn’t go through him.

“I’m here, Thor,” Loki mumbled.

“I know,” Thor replied. The blond god allowed his eye to drift shut, hoping that sleep would not elude him that night.

_*_

The meetings the next day were just as mind-numbingly boring as the ones the previous day had been. If anything, they were even worse. Loki had to listen to people drone on about the economy and tariffs and other such nonsense that he couldn’t be bothered to give a damn about. The trickster sat beside his brother, who at least looked interested in the proceedings and engaged with the people sitting across from them. Thor really was born to be a leader and Loki was impressed with his ability to remain focused on even the most tedious of subjects.

Every now and again, Loki would be asked a question and would answer to the best of his ability. He mostly just jotted down important information, doing his best to take useful notes that they would be able to review later. When he’d been the ruler of Asgard, Loki had made a game of avoiding tedium. He had actually been rather good at it. The whole responsibility aspect of ruling was one Loki did not care for at all.

When the morning meeting had ended, it was well into the afternoon, and the trickster had to fight not to bolt out of the room. He desperately needed a drink, preferably a strong one. Thor mentioned something about grabbing lunch and Loki waved him off, determined to grab a cocktail. Knowing that their next meeting was bound to be headache inducing, the trickster wanted to be at least partly numb.

The bar was relatively full and the trickster noticed a few familiar faces, one of which made him grimace. Becky Love was sitting at a table, nursing what looked like a champagne cocktail. Her assistant was nowhere to be found. He wasn’t interested in encountering the ambassador for family issues again, so once his drink was ready, Loki paid and left the bar area.

Wandering around the hotel, sipping his drink, Loki heard the faint sound of music coming from the ballroom. Raising an eyebrow, the trickster decided to investigate. Moving down the elegant hallway, Loki soon came upon the beautiful room. Everything in the room seemed to sparkle and the sunlight poured in through the enormous windows.

Standing in the arched doorway, Loki smirked as he took in the scene before him. Steve Rogers was playing an upbeat tune on the piano. Jane was sitting on the floor by one of the windows, reviewing an absurd amount of papers that were spread in front of her and she was twirling a pen. He imagined she was preparing for the lunar eclipse that was going to be taking place that night.

In the middle of the floor there were two pairs of dancers. Bucky Barnes and Wanda Maximoff were smoothly moving over the floor, dancing some kind of quick Midgardian dance with plenty of flourishes and spins. Darcy Lewis appeared to be attempting to teach Peter Parker the same kind of dance, but the two were much less graceful. They were both grinning widely, obviously enjoying themselves. Parker was stumbling over his own feet and it was clear he’d never danced that particular style before. Darcy was kindly trying to instruct him where to step and the young man was doing his best to keep up. There were a number of kicks and spins. Letting out a sigh and rolling his eyes up to the ceiling, Loki decided he couldn’t take it anymore.

“What on Earth are all of you doing?” Loki asked as he leaned against the open door.

“Hey, it’s the god of mischief,” Darcy said gleefully. “I’m teaching Parker here how to swing dance. Barnes taught me some moves a while back and Parker only knows a basic Foxtrot. We can’t have that. Every man should have a number of dance styles in his repertoire.”

“I was finished with the morning meetings, so I was just wandering around the hotel and I heard Steve playing the piano. When I came in here, I saw Bucky, Darcy, and Wanda dancing and it looked like fun, so I asked if they would teach me,” Parker explained with an enthusiastic grin. Darcy blew a strand of hair out of her face.

Loki snickered and shook his head, sipping his drink. Midgardians were rather strange, particularly the ones his brother befriended. The brunette woman was looking him up and down.

“Say Loki, you’re a prince right?”

“I _was_ a prince,” Loki corrected. “I believe I lost that title when Asgard was destroyed. Probably long before that, come to think of it.”

“Technicalities,” Darcy replied with a wave of her hand. “You must have gone to all sorts of fancy schmancy royal gatherings and such, right?”

Loki raised an eyebrow, curious about where she was going with her questions. “On occasion.”

“So you obviously know how to dance, correct?”

The trickster chuckled and nodded. “Yes, both Thor and I are well practiced in formal Asgardian dances. However, if you expect me to teach them to you, I’m afraid I will have to decline. They’re rather dull and uninteresting. I never cared for them.”

“Come on, man, don’t burst my bubble. Dancing with royalty is on my bucket list,” Darcy replied. Loki glanced over to Steve, who was watching them with a kind smile. Bucky had allowed Peter to cut in with Wanda and now appeared to be instructing him in the dance Loki had walked in on. Wanda had a wide smile on her face and laughed every now and again.

“Your what?” Loki asked.

“One dance? Please?” Darcy pleaded, sticking out her lower lip in an exaggerated pout. Loki mulled it over for a moment. He finished the rest of his drink in one gulp and placed the glass on the ground, nodding and stepped further into the ballroom. He motioned for Darcy to approach. The young woman squealed and clapped her hands excitedly, practically bouncing up and down.

“Mind if we listen in?” Wanda asked. Her face was lit up with a smile and she was the happiest Loki had ever seen her.

“Not at all,” Loki replied before turning his attention to Steve. “Captain, can you play a slower tune.”

“Sure thing,” Steve replied and started playing a lovely gentle song on the piano. Loki rolled his shoulders and straightened his back, clearing his throat.

“Normally, such dances start with a bow and the lady curtseys,” Loki started, bowing to Darcy. She did an over exaggerated curtsey that Loki couldn’t help but laugh at. The trickster stepped forward and put an arm around her waist, grasping her hand with his free hand.

“I fear our formal dances are rather cliché, fairly similar to Midgardian dances from what little I’ve seen of those,” Loki explained, glancing over to Peter and Wanda, who were mirroring their positions. “The lady tends to lean back slightly.”

Darcy leaned back so far, she almost pulled Loki off balance and he stumbled.

“Not _that_ far,” the trickster said as he pulled her up again and she laughed.

“Jane, I’m dancing with a prince,” Darcy called over to her friend.

“That’s nice,” Jane replied, not looking up from her papers.

“Just try to follow my lead,” Loki instructed. He moved into the first step and she followed as he instructed. The trickster was actually surprised at how good the young Midgardian woman was. She caught on very quickly and was able to follow his instructions relatively easily. Holding out his arm, she spun gracefully under it, and then returned to the formal position.

“I bet you had all the best dance partners with those pretty eyes and sweet moves,” Darcy teased with a grin. Loki chuckled, shaking his head.

“Not quite. In Asgardian tradition, a pale face with dark hair was usually equated with evil. I’m fairly certain Hela’s to blame for that,” Loki replied, tilting his head from side-to-side. “Admittedly, I didn’t do myself any favors, being a known trickster.”

“Aw, don’t tell me you were the weird emo dude who sat all by his lonesome in a corner with a book of mopey poetry.”

Loki snorted and held out his hand, allowing her to spin again. “Norns, I wish. No, no, Thor and I were taught how to dance both lead and follow by our mother. Asgard was one of the only worlds where everyone was taught to dance both lead and follow, regardless of gender. Our culture never placed much importance on gender when it came to dance. As a result, Thor and I were some of the only princes who could, and willingly would, dance follow. Needless to say, we were never lacking dance partners at royal functions.”

Darcy snickered. “When you’re unique, you’re interesting.”

“Oh yes.”

Glancing up at the doorway, Loki spotted his brother and the Valkyrie, leaning against the frame. A smile was playing across Thor lips as he watched the pairs gliding over the clean wooden floor. The Valkyrie had her phone out and Loki was almost certain she was filming the entire scene, based on her secretive grin.

Catching Thor’s eye, Loki nodded over his shoulder at Jane, who was starting to put her papers away. Thor followed his brother’s gaze and then shook his head. Loki narrowed his eyes at his brother and tilted his head more insistently. Thor crossed his arms, stubbornly. The Valkyrie glanced over at him and punched his arm, hard. The god of thunder cringed and glared at her. Brunnhilde smiled innocently at him and Thor shook his head, striding into the large ballroom.

Darcy grinned when she noticed Thor speaking with Jane and offering a hand. She smiled widely and finished putting away her papers before allowing him to pull her to her feet. They were soon gliding over the wooden floor. Brunnhilde approached Bucky, standing beside him and smiling as she watched the elegant dance in the ballroom.

The group continued laughing and twirling, enjoying the light atmosphere in the elegant ballroom. It was a joyful experience and they were so busy having fun, they didn’t notice the pale figure watching in the doorway. The figure snapped her fingers and smirked, slowly slinking away from the door and heading for a meeting room. A form rippled against the wall, following her for a short way.

The pale woman paused and studied the shape. A smile crept over her face when she noticed the heavy weapon it now held. It wouldn’t be much longer now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dancing was something I always wanted to write. I have a headcanon that Frigga would have taught her sons to dance both lead and follow. I also like imagining the sorts of royal functions Thor and Loki would have attended. Often times, I think people forget that they were princes or just overlook it. They definitely had to learn a variety of skills.
> 
> If I hadn't stated it before: I believe there is full gender equality in Asgardian culture (it's not flawless, obviously, but all genders are equal. This has only been strengthened now that Thor is the leader).
> 
> What else? Oh yeah, Amelia is the f*cking worst.
> 
> So, I have to warn everyone: chapter ten is rather intense. It's the meeting involving Becky Love. Needless to say, it's not a pleasant meeting.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are welcomed and much appreciated. I really love chatting with all of you :)
> 
> Next chapter goes up Monday (regular schedule).
> 
> See you then!


	10. Chapter 10

“We’re not going to be late, are we?” Thor asked as he and Loki hurried up the steps to the second floor where their next meeting was scheduled to be held. The trickster shook his head as he kept pace with his brother. They had been dancing for a while, perhaps an hour or maybe a little more, and then the Odinsons realized they had to leave. Wanda, Bucky, and Steve also had to rush out to make their next meetings. The break had ended much too soon in Loki’s opinion.

“What’s this meeting about?” the trickster asked.

“Rights and protections for women and children,” Thor replied. “It’s mostly a general meeting, but there will probably be some questions about the families of New Asgard.”

“It sounds easy enough. Here’s hoping it’s one of our shorter meetings,” Loki said. Thor grabbed a hold of the trickster’s arm, stopping Loki. He turned to the god of thunder, his expression questioning.

“The ambassador I told you about, ambassador Love is sitting in on this session,” Thor mentioned, speaking under his breath so they wouldn’t be overheard. “She’s the one who poisoned you a couple nights back, is she not?”

Loki grinned. “No, Thor. She is not the one responsible for my unpleasant evening when we first arrived.”

Thor looked completely shocked. “Then who…?”

The trickster gently disengaged his arm from his brother’s grasp. “Brother, I told you I would handle it and I will, but not now. Let’s just get this meeting over with and then we can meet up with Brunnhilde for a nice dinner. Gods know I’m looking forward to getting out of this place for a bit.”

Thor glanced in the direction they were headed. “Just try not to antagonize her, Loki. No matter what she says or implies, do not sink to her level.”

“I was about to ask the same of you,” Loki mentioned with a half-grin before starting for the room. Thor moved after him, quickening his pace so they were side-by-side. A few feet away from the conference room, Loki suddenly froze. Thor paused and looked back at him.

“Loki? What’s wrong?”

The trickster’s eyes darted around the space and he suddenly felt incredibly uneasy. The air became very heavy and Loki felt a sense of dread. He took a small step back and looked over his shoulder. Thor followed his gaze, noticing a brief rippling, but nothing further. The heaviness in the air began to dissipate a little, but it still remained.

“Do you feel that?” Loki asked softly, his eyes still darting around the open space. The normal sounds of the hotel seemed to go quiet, adding to the eerie feeling that pervaded the atmosphere. Thor was also looking around and from how tense he appeared, Loki guessed he probably sensed something similar.

“Why does it feel strange in this hall?” Thor asked. The trickster shook his head as he continued looking around.

“I don’t know,” Loki replied quietly, moving a little closer to his brother. Part of him wanted to latch onto Thor and drag him out of this strange place. Something was wrong and Loki desperately wanted to leave. After a moment, Thor looked over at the trickster.

“Let’s just get this meeting over with and then we can speak with Brunnhilde. Perhaps she will have a better idea of what that strange feeling is,” he suggested. Loki turned his eyes to Thor, still feeling unsure. He nodded once and followed Thor toward the large room. They allowed the two agents standing outside to search them before entering the room.

The Odinsons walked into the brightly lit room and the person in charge of the meeting, Ambassador Larsen, immediately stood to shake their hands. He was a pleasant individual, one who Loki and Thor had both spoken to on occasion. The trickster’s eyes wandered over to where Becky Love and Amelia Kimberlin were sitting. The pale woman was staring at Loki with hungry eyes while Becky looked at him with something akin to pity. It was nauseating and the trickster fought not to roll his eyes. He most certainly did not care for either of the two women.

There were a few other people sitting in on this particular meeting, none of whom Loki recognized. He followed his brother to their seats, sitting in the chair next to Thor. Looking over to his brother, Loki noticed Thor had spotted Amelia staring at the trickster. The god of thunder studied Amelia and Loki noticed a shadow pass over his face. Quickly grabbing the legal pad and manifesting a pen, Loki scribbled down a brief note and discreetly kicked Thor’s chair, drawing his brother’s attention. Thor frowned and looked at the trickster, who held the legal pad under the table and out of sight. The god of thunder glanced down, reading the note.

_Leave it alone, Thor. Ignore her._

Thor looked over at his brother and the trickster could tell he was displeased with Loki’s request. Loki raised a dark eyebrow, shaking his head once. The god of thunder turned his attention back to the other people in the room, smiling pleasantly.

“We’re just waiting for one more,” Ambassador Larsen explained. Thor nodded and folded his hands on the smooth desktop, tapping his thumbs together. Loki noticed Becky glance at his brother and her expression wasn’t fond. The trickster flipped the page in his legal pad to a clean sheet and folded the other pages over the back.

The door opened and Maria Hill stepped into the large room, nodding to the people inside.

“I apologize for my lateness. The session I came from ran a little long,” she explained, nodding to the Odinsons. Thor smiled at her, obviously pleased to see another old friend. Loki leaned back in his seat, his brows knitting together when he detected an odd scent in the air. It was very faint, almost too faint to pick up, but there was a strange chemical smell in the air. He brushed it off as whatever cleaning solutions were used by the janitorial staff.

The conversation started out cordially, just like all the other meetings. Loki soon found himself bored with the proceedings and he was annoyed with Amelia’s constant staring. The trickster focused mostly on taking notes, doing his best to listen to whatever was said. The overall atmosphere of the meeting was much friendlier and his brother smiled more than he had in the other sessions.

Becky and Amelia didn’t speak at all, much to Loki’s surprise. Based on his limited interactions with them, particularly Becky Love, he had expected her to try to dominate the conversation. She would glance at him occasionally, with that same infuriating pitying look, or she would look at Thor with something akin to disgust. Every now and again, she would scribble something down in the journal she had in front of her, but mercifully she remained quiet. _At least that much is a mercy,_ Loki thought as he scribbled down a point one of the other ambassadors mentioned.

The sun was starting to set by the time the meeting started wrapping up. Loki was eager to leave the room and had just put down his pen when Becky raised her hand. _Damn,_ he thought, doing his best to keep a neutral expression on his face. The chemical smell in the room was becoming more pronounced, but there was also a hint of…rot. That was very peculiar.

“Before we break for dinner,” Becky began, smiling at the ambassadors who were sitting around her. “I would like to discuss the topic nearest to my heart and the reason why I’m here: adoption. I have been told this is an acceptable practice in New Asgard, as is abortion.”

Loki ran his tongue over his teeth, tapping his fingers on the table. He noticed Amelia stroking a gold chain she wore around her neck, her cold dark eyes boring through the trickster.

“The women of Asgard have always had the freedom to decide if and when to have a family. Adoption isn’t common, but it is legal,” Thor explained easily. Loki glanced over at his brother, exchanging a look with the god of thunder. The trickster could tell his brother was wary about the direction the conversation was headed in.

“So in other words, you’re perfectly comfortable with children being taken from their families?” Becky asked and both Odinsons stared at her. Loki looked around at the other ambassadors, wondering if any of them were as irritated by this subject as he was. Maria Hill’s jaw was set, but he noticed she was grinding it every now and again. Ambassador Larsen was scribbling something down in the pad in front of him. Everyone else just looked bored or annoyed. The trickster imagined they were hungry, seeing as how it was time for the evening meal.

“No. Some of the women of New Asgard feel unable to care for a child and therefore find an acceptable family who can offer the child the best life,” Thor replied and Loki was impressed with his brother’s calm and even tone. Becky pursed her lips, looking at the golden-haired god with an expression of disdain. It was very clear that she did not like the god of thunder. _I never thought I'd see the day someone actually disliked Thor,_ Loki thought as he twisted his pen between his fingers.

“Asgard has always left decisions about reproductive freedom in the hands of women. New Asgard proudly carries on that tradition,” Loki added. “Why should men dictate what women can and can’t do with their bodies? We don’t curtail the freedom of our citizens based on their gender.”

He noticed a few nods from the women in the meeting and Maria Hill tried to hide an impressed smile. The trickster glanced over at Becky’s assistant and saw the pale woman had pulled the chain off her head. Noticing movement in the window of the door, Loki saw the outline of a tall gangly figure ripple by. The trickster started to feel uneasy again. Multiple red flags were going up in his head. Something was wrong.

“I cannot understand how you can be so blasé about destroying families. Especially you, Loki,” Becky continued, turning a page in the journal she had before her.

“Excuse me?” Thor asked.

“I beg your pardon?” Loki said at the same time.

“This really isn’t the time or place for this discussion. Ambassador Love, if you wish to draw up a proposal for—” Larsen attempted to interject.

“Unfortunately, this is _exactly_ the time and place for such a discussion. I believe allowing adoption to continue in New Asgard puts the lives of adoptees at risk, to say nothing of the emotional toll on them and the families they are taken from. This is a meeting about the rights and well-being of women and children, is it not?”

“I don’t understand how you’ve come to the conclusion that any of the citizens of New Asgard are in danger simply because we allow adoption,” Thor put in and Loki could hear a hint of frustration in his brother’s tone. The trickster frowned as he watched Amelia, who subtly passed something to Becky. What the Hel were they doing? Loki turned to his brother, about to suggest they leave, when Becky put forth another question.

“How many times has Loki been seriously harmed or nearly killed, Mr. Odinson?” Becky asked pointedly and Loki’s eyes widened as he turned his attention back to her. He glanced over at Thor, who looked as if he’d just been struck.

“I’m sorry, what—” Thor began.

“I’ve been told it’s three times,” she continued.

“Two and a half,” Loki interrupted, feeling his own ire begin to rise.

“Including once when he attempted to take his own life, a common occurrence among adoptees, which is unsurprising considering the trauma of being separated from their real families,” she kept going, without paying him any heed. “The second time you brought him to a hostile planet in order to save your lover at the time, whose life you apparently valued more than your brother’s. You do insist Loki is your brother, correct?”

“Yes, Loki is my brother,” Thor answered, sitting back in his seat. Loki bit his tongue hard and clenched his fists, infuriated with the woman sitting across from them. He couldn’t believe her nerve, trying to harm his brother with her poisonous words. And right in front of him.

“Well, that could be argued, but we’ll put it aside for now,” Becky said coolly, her eyes turning back to the page in front of her. “Most recently during the War of the Gauntlet, once again you were unable to protect Loki. You could have insisted your brother escape with the other Asgardians, but you didn’t. Why not?”

“Ambassador Love, that really isn’t fair—” Maria Hill began.

“If he’s your brother, why didn’t you insist he escape with the other refugees?” Becky continued, ignoring Hill. “Why did you keep him on that ship?”

Thor cleared his throat and out of the corner of his eye, Loki saw a small tremor go through his arm. The trickster ground his teeth together, considering casting a spell to mute Becky’s voice. It might be worth getting locked up if only to stop her incessant prattling.

“I didn’t know—”

“You kept Loki right in harm’s way,” Becky continued, cutting off his answer “You underestimated Thanos or overestimated your own power and then watched as the titan nearly broke Loki’s neck. Is that accurate?”

Loki felt his jaw drop open in shock, not believing the gall of this woman. He looked over at Thor, who was trying his best not to react and doing an admirable job. Nobody else would be able to see how deeply her words were cutting the god of thunder.

“Thor—”

“You claim Loki is your brother and you love him as such, but it seems to me that if you really did, you would allow him to return to his home and family where he would be safe and loved. Instead, you continue to put him danger and show how little you value his life,” Becky continued on, folding her hands over the journal in front of her. “Will it take Loki _actually_ dying for you to admit that you cannot keep him safe? That separating a child from their real family is dangerous and emotionally damaging?”

“That is enough!” Loki seethed, fixing his attention and rage on the vile woman, unable to listen to her drivel anymore. “How _dare_ you. I am capable of making my own decisions and I’m smart enough to get myself out of whatever danger I find. Those instances you mentioned were times I knowingly put myself in danger or willingly went into peril and as you can clearly see, I’m still here, alive and whole. Thor keeps me safe, as he does all the citizens of New Asgard. He also gave his life during the War of the Gauntlet and that _was_ partly my fault, but I noticed you left that out. It’s also _very_ telling that you omitted the incident with Laufey. Perhaps because those incidents don’t fit into whatever pathetic narrative you’ve dreamt up in your hateful little mind.”

A dark look crossed over Becky’s face but Loki was too angry to care. His entire body was rigid and his fingers twitched, longing to wield his magic against the vile women sitting across from him. He would have continued had it not been for Thor reaching over and gently squeezing his wrist.

“Loki,” Thor soothed, waiting until Loki sat back and the tension left his body. The god of thunder cleared his throat before turning his attention back to Becky, who sat back in her seat with a look of triumph. “Please forgive my brother, Ambassador Love. I appreciate that you feel very strongly about this issue, which is obviously very personal for you, understandably so, but that is your experience and it is not universal. You must understand the citizens of New Asgard are more than capable of choosing their own fate. I am responsible for their safety and well-being and I take that responsibility very seriously. I will not impede on the rights of my people just because you disagree with a practice that has not been harmful in our culture.”

Loki’s eyes widened when he saw a hint of a flame in Becky’s hand. A lighter, she had a lighter. The trickster glanced over to the corner of the room and noticed an object he hadn’t seen before: it looked like bones arranged in a pattern around a thick gray candle, which had a very strange wick. _Too late, I saw it too late,_ Loki thought. Reaching over, he grasped his brother’s wrist, tightly.

“Thor!” he whispered, alarmed. Thor glanced at him and then looked across the table, his eye widening when he saw what his brother had spotted.

“I’m very sorry you feel that way, Mr. Odinson, though I’m not surprised based on how selfish you tend to be, like most adoptive relatives,” Becky said, standing up. “I cannot allow more women and children to be subjugated to such abuses. Real families must be protected.”

She threw the lighter toward the strange object.

“Get down!” Thor yelled as he lunged out of his chair and tackled Loki to the ground. He shielded the trickster with his body, using his hands to cover Loki’s head.

A loud explosion shook the room and the entire hotel seemed to shudder. There were a series of loud bangs and the strange chemical smell became unbearably strong. Then, everything went deathly quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, Becky Love's dialogue and beliefs are based on an actual individual (and her following) who enjoys harassing adoptees on social media (obviously, I had to take creative liberties to make it work with Thor and Loki's background). But basically, forced reunion advocates tend to see adoption as human trafficking (which is so offensive to non-traditional families and also to survivors of trafficking) and/or just straight up kidnapping. 
> 
> Oh yeah, and people like Becky also believe that adoptive families aren't capable of genuine love or that it's somehow lesser than the love of what they refer to as "real families." They also believe that "adoption = trauma" and think that adoption causes mental illness. While there hasn't been a violent incident with anti-adoption folks yet (the worst they've done is doxing adoptees), I can see such an incident happening in the future and it does concern me.
> 
> It was _so_ satisfying to write Loki telling off Becky. Because (1) she hates Thor and really, how can anyone hate Thor? (2) Like most anti-adoption people, by trying to "protect" or "save" Loki, Becky is stripping him of his agency. Loki really doesn't like that.
> 
> Oh yeah, sorry about the cliffhanger ;)
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are welcomed and greatly appreciated. I love chatting with readers :-D
> 
> See everyone on Wednesday!


	11. Chapter 11

Brunnhilde had been having a pleasant conversation with Ayo as she prepared for dinner. Her partner and she were discussing various things, mostly the island getaway. Ayo was laughing when the Valkyrie pouted about the criminally low amount of people to flirt with on the island. It was really no fun to just lay on the beach on her lonesome. She wished Ayo was with her, as the two could undoubtedly have a lot of fun.

“Our birthdays are close, my love. Why don’t we plan an island getaway as a birthday weekend?” Ayo suggested.

“Someone’s looking to get lucky, I think,” Brunnhilde teased suggestively and Ayo laughed. “I very much approve and that’s something we’re going to start planning the moment I get home.”

The Valkyrie was just starting to tell the Dora about her charges and what loveable pains in the ass they were when the hotel suddenly shook. Brunnhilde grabbed ahold of the counter to keep her balance and swore loudly. The room went completely dark and the Valkyrie whipped around, staring at the shadows. Stumbling over to the wall, Brunnhilde fumbled around the smooth wall until she found the light switch. Turning on the light, Brunnhilde looked around the room, which was the same except now there were no windows.

“What in the seven hells?” she grumbled, looking over to the laptop, which was still resting on the counter. The picture was frozen on Ayo’s beautiful face. The Valkyrie moved over to the laptop and swore again when she realized there was no signal. Brunnhilde shut it and moved over to the door. Pulling open the door, the Valkyrie stepped outside and looked around at the hall. The door across the hall was thrown open and Banner poked his head out. Based on his wet hair and the fluffy white robe he was wearing, Brunnhilde deduced he’d been in the shower.

“Brunnhilde? The hell happened?” Banner asked, pushing his glasses up on his nose.

“No idea, but I’m gonna take a look around. Stay here,” she instructed and Banner looked as though he wanted to argue. Then he seemed to realize he was undressed and damp, so he just nodded in agreement. Once he shut his door, Brunnhilde started making her way down the dark hall. The shadows seemed to deepen and the sconces on the wall flickered. The hotel suddenly felt very strange, colder somehow.

Drawing her Dragonfang, Brunnhilde moved through the hall, her sharp eyes darting around the dimly lit space. When she’d almost reached the elevator banks, she spotted a movement out of the corner of her eye and whirled around. Jane Foster gasped and held up an expandable baton in a defensive position.

“Brunnhilde?” Jane whispered. Brunnhilde opened her mouth to respond when there was a loud hollow clang. A gangly form materialized behind Jane Foster and the Valkyrie was moving even before she knew what it was. Shoving the mortal out of the way, she pierced the creature through with her sword, using her free hand to grasp his wrist. The creature let out a piercing shriek and Brunnhilde tossed it over her hip, pulling her sword free and taking a moment to study her adversary.

It was mostly humanoid in appearance, with slightly longer and thinner appendages. It was wearing grayish clothing, almost cape-like in appearance. It swung a heavy iron club, nearly taking out the Valkyrie’s knee. She stabbed her sword into the creature’s head, yanking it out again. The creature went still.

Brunnhilde looked over at Jane. “You good?”

Jane nodded, looking a little stunned. “Yeah. What the hell is that thing?”

“No idea,” Brunnhilde said, kicking at the creature to make sure it wouldn’t rise again. Both women looked to the side when they heard the faint sound of screaming and hollow clanging. The Valkyrie gritted her teeth. It sounded like whatever happened on the sixth floor was happening everywhere in the hotel. _Loki and Thor,_ she thought, sheathing her sword. She turned toward Jane.

“Dr. Foster, I’m going to go see what’s happening. Go back to your suite, lock the door, and don’t come out until I come and get you, okay?” Brunnhilde said.

“What? No, what if those things are in my room already?” Jane replied.

“Trust me, I don’t think they are. They have physical form, so they can’t pass through solid matter,” Brunnhilde explained. “They have cloaking abilities, but being invisible is not the same as being non-corporeal. Dr. Foster, please. I really need to make sure Thor and Loki are okay.”

Jane looked as though she wanted to argue, but when she saw the Valkyrie’s expression, she nodded. Brunnhilde waited until she heard the door click shut before going to the elevators. She pressed the button to go down repeatedly.

“Come on, come on,” she muttered impatiently. _If those two asshats have gone and gotten themselves killed, I will be so pissed,_ Brunnhilde thought as she waited for the elevator.

_*_

In the meeting room, it was eerily quiet and still. Gray ash covered everything and a strange murky fog drifted above the ground. It no longer looked like a modern conference room, but rather a graveyard covered in a layer of volcanic ash. There were no more windows in the room, just tall blank walls covered in the same dust as everything else.

“Thor?”

The god of thunder clutched his brother tightly, his eye clenched shut. He could see a bit of light against his eyelid and it took him a moment to realize Loki had probably conjured a shield.

“Thor?” Loki’s voice sounded oddly strangled. Thor attempted to respond, but found his voice didn’t work.

“Brother, I can’t breathe,” Loki told him. “You’re holding me too tight.”

Thor swallowed, still unable to speak, but he released his hold on the trickster, who took a deep breath. The green light vanished, indicating Loki had recalled the shield.

After a moment, Thor cautiously raised his head, glancing around at their surroundings. He shook the ash out of his short hair, coughing softly and wincing at the scratchiness of his throat. This wasn’t Valhalla, so he didn’t think they’d all been killed. He glanced down to his brother, barely able to see the trickster in the murkiness of the room. The dark-haired god was tightly clutching his brother’s arm, shivering almost imperceptibly. Thor swallowed and reached over, hugging Loki gently, patiently waiting. The god of thunder could feel tremors racing through his own body and gently brushed his lips against his brother’s forehead. After a moment, Loki let go of Thor and stared wide-eyed at the room.

“Are you all right?” Thor asked, concerned. He was already looking his brother over for injuries.

“Yes, I’m fine. You?” Loki asked, brushing the dust and ash off his clothing with a grimace of disgust.

“I think so,” Thor replied, pushing himself up to his feet. Loki rose alongside him and they looked around, trying to figure out what to do next. Thor immediately moved to help the humans who had been in the meeting while Loki wandered over to the corner of the room where Becky had thrown the lighter.

There was no sign of Becky or Amelia. The other humans in the room were on the ground, disoriented. Thor quickly made his way over to Maria Hill, who had one hand over her eyes. He glanced over to where Loki was examining something in the corner of the room.

“Lady Maria, are you all right?” Thor asked, placing a supportive hand under her elbow as she carefully got back to her feet.

“Yeah, yeah, I think so,” she whispered, grimacing and lowering her hand away from her eyes. “Thor? I-I can’t see.”

The god of thunder’s breath caught in his chest when he saw her milky eyes. She grabbed ahold of his shirt and he could tell she was uneasy. Hearing a strange rattling followed by a soft sizzling, Thor looked over to Loki. The trickster was using his ice powers on whatever he’d been examining. Turning his attention back to the people in the room, the god of thunder noticed they were all having trouble moving around and were clumsily climbing to their feet. He guided Maria Hill over to the table so she could orientate herself.

“Everyone, listen,” Thor began. He didn’t get further when he was interrupted by a hollow clanging sound. He heard Loki shout a warning, but didn’t have time to react before something heavy struck his temple and sent him flying over the table. Thor hit the ground hard and grunted in pain. There was a ringing in his ears and he could hear everyone panicking. There was the gruesome sound of bone being broken, smashed, and blood splattering. Thor attempted to rise, but found he was still dazed and his limbs wouldn’t follow his commands. He heard the sharp crackling of Loki’s frost powers and then heard another hollow clanging sound, followed by people screaming and something heavy hitting the wall. There was another rush of crackling frost and then a door slamming, followed by a chair being wheeled across the room.

“Thor?” Loki’s concerned voice was just over him and Thor heard his brother suck in his breath sharply. That was when Thor felt a warm wetness crawling down the side of his face. Attempting to grasp his brother’s shirt, Thor tried to focus on Loki’s face as it swam in and out of focus.

“Loki, the humans, are they…?” Thor closed his eye briefly and swallowed.

“Unfortunately, we lost Ambassador Larsen and the two guards who were outside the door. But the rest appear to be unharmed, mostly,” Loki replied softly as he carefully helped the god of thunder to sit up. Thor felt the pleasant coolness of Loki’s seidr against his temple, soothing away the ache of the powerful strike. The god of thunder sighed and leaned into the touch, taking a moment to gather his thoughts.

“We need to get out of here,” Thor whispered to Loki, looking at his brother. Loki nodded in agreement. He helped his brother to stand and Thor looked over at the terrified humans in the room. His eye fell on two tall frozen forms and the god of thunder moved around the table to get a closer look at them. They were odd gangly creatures, wielding heavy iron clubs with a sharp point at one end. Thor had never seen such creatures or weapons before.

“Do you know what these are?” Thor asked, glancing over at his brother. The trickster shifted his weight, his brows knitting together.

“I believe they’re called wraiths,” Loki replied, turning to his eyes to his brother. “Thor, we need to go up to the highest floor.”

“What? Shouldn’t we try to get out?”

Loki rubbed the back of his neck. “In normal circumstances, yes, that would be the right course of action. But, we’re dealing with a very specific kind of curse. Until we break it, we won’t find a way outside. The curse will be strongest on the lower levels, weaker on the upper ones.”

“Tell me you know how to break it,” Thor whispered, glancing over at the nervous group still in the room. He noticed the ambassador’s body nearby and felt a pang in his heart. Larsen had been a good man and didn’t deserve such a fate.

“I do, but it likely won’t be easy,” Loki said, studying his brother. “Thor, how do you feel? How’s your sight?”

The god of thunder frowned. “Fine. Why do you ask?”

Loki opened his mouth to respond when they heard the door handle rattle and both looked over in that direction, holding their breath. The rattling stopped and then there was a soft tapping on the window. Loki manifested his daggers, handing one to Thor. They crept forward to the door and were greeted by the sight of the Valkyrie’s face. She gave them a sarcastic smile and waved her fingers, gesturing at the chair blocking the door. Thor quickly moved it aside and opened the door, allowing her in.

“So…what the fuck?” Brunnhilde asked.

“Brunnhilde, I’d love to go into a lengthy explanation, but as you can see,” Loki said, gesturing at the humans. “Really not the time. We need to get as many people as we can up to the sixth floor.”

The Valkyrie gave him a confused look. “Well, there are a whole lot of tall creepy dudes prowling around this level, so we’re going to have to be fast and quiet. Luckily for us, the elevators are still working.”

Loki watched as his brother moved over to the humans, explaining what they were planning to do and instructing them to hold hands so they wouldn’t get lost. His green eyes wandered over to the frozen wraiths, noticing the small cracks appearing the ice covering them. It wouldn’t hold for much longer.

“Brunnhilde, if you would be so kind and relieve these creatures of their heads,” Loki requested, gesturing to the frozen wraiths. The Valkyrie gave him a look but stepped forward and decapitated one with a quick slash of her sword. She repeated the move on the second.

“They’re on the top floor too,” Brunnhilde mentioned as she sheathed her sword again. “Shouldn’t we abandon the premises? Evacuate the building?”

“There are no doors or windows out at the moment, so I’m afraid we’re going to have to treat this like a siege. There won’t be quite as many of these creatures on the upper floors. Probably just one or two,” the trickster replied. Thor approached them again.

“There aren’t many people on this floor, but we should check the other rooms,” Thor whispered, looking over to the Valkyrie. “Brunnhilde, can you get this group to the sixth floor?”

Brunnhilde nodded. “Yeah, I’ll get them to the elevators, send ‘em up and come back.”

“No, I need you to stay up there with them,” Thor stated, drawing the Valkyrie’s attention. “My brother and I shall send up as many people as we can, but I need you to protect them from those things until we can rejoin you.”

Brunnhilde bit her lower lip, glancing over at Loki, who was standing with his arms crossed over his chest.

“You know, my duty is to protect _you_ , you and your brother,” she told him, watching as Loki wandered across the room. “I’m not everyone’s personal bodyguard.”

“My friend, I’m asking you as a favor,” Thor requested. “Please, keep these Midgardians safe. We have already lost one and I wish to save as many as we possibly can. Loki and I shall be fine for a short while.”

Brunnhilde put her hands on her hips, narrowing her eyes at the god of thunder. “I am giving the two of you a half-hour on your own and then I’m coming back down, do you understand me?”

Thor grinned widely. “I wouldn’t expect anything less, Brunnhilde.”

She moved past him and made her way over to the humans, grabbing Maria Hill’s hand. “All right, ducklings. Let’s go.”

Thor watched as they left before moving over to where Loki was crouched in the corner, examining something. Thor crouched next to him and Loki ran a hand over his mouth, glancing at his brother.

“Are those bones?” Thor asked, his brow furrowing. His brother had frozen it pretty thoroughly before destroying it, but Thor could make out a few things. He could also sense the evil magic heavily coating it.

“Yes, bones of a scavenger and candles cobbled together to make a kind of shrine,” Loki explained. “I would guess there are ten on each floor and they grant the wraiths enough strength to enter this world.”

Thor looked over to Ambassador Larsen’s body. “I really hate just leaving him where he fell.”

Loki glanced over his shoulder before turning his attention to the remains of the shrine. “There’s nothing you can do for him, Thor. I’m certain he will be taken care of once the curse is broken. Let’s focus on one quandary at a time, shall we?”

Both Odinsons twisted when they heard a hollow clang in the distance, followed by a scream. The fog was getting thicker, making it more difficult to see. The shadows swayed and it was difficult to tell if they were still alone. Thor stood up and was about to make his way out of the room when Loki grabbed his arm, drawing the god of thunder’s attention back to him.

“Thor, listen to me. The way this curse is set up, it is designed to give the wraiths advantages over their prey. It does this by attacking the senses, probably a different one on each floor. Mortals will be affected instantaneously, those with magic will be affected much slower, but many will still experience the effects eventually,” the trickster said. “Though, based on what I’m feeling at the moment, I suspect our own abilities will be somewhat hampered while this curse is active.”

Thor stared at him. “Is that why Maria Hill could not see? People on this floor will be unable to see?”

Loki nodded. “And I believe you will be afflicted eventually too, brother. You mustn’t remain on this floor for very long.”

The god of thunder frowned, looking down briefly at his feet. His vision was fine and he didn’t feel any different, other than a little cold. Creating a spark between his fingers, Thor gritted his teeth. His lightning did feel slightly weaker than usual.

“My own abilities feel somewhat muted,” Loki mentioned, watching as his brother created another spark. The trickster held up a hand and the normally bright green light of his magic was noticeably dimmer.

“Are the effects of the curse permanent?” Thor asked his brother. The trickster shook his head.

“No, I don’t believe so. Once the mortals get to the upper floor, their sight shall gradually return. However, if they come back down to this floor, they will be unable to see again. When the curse is broken, all its effects will start to wear off.”

“Then we best get to work,” Thor said as he started to make his way out of the room. Loki once again stopped him.

“You clear this floor and then go up to the sixth. I will join you there as soon as I can,” Loki instructed. That instantly made Thor uneasy.

“Where are you going?”

“I’m immune to most curse effects and therefore, I’m the only one who will be able to move around freely without worrying about my senses being attacked. It is going to take a while to undo this curse, so we’re going to want to minimize the entry points to our safe haven,” Loki explained. “The less ways to access it, the less chance of a wraith slipping through our defenses. We’re going to want to shut down most of the elevators and lock the stairways. Chances are only the staff will be able to do that and if I recall, most of the staff will be on the first floor.”

Thor ran a hand over his face. “Loki, tell me the first floor isn’t the most dangerous.”

Loki was quiet for a moment. “I’m afraid it will be. It will have the highest concentration of wraiths and based on the limited experiences I have with similar curses, it will be the floor where mobility is attacked.”

“Of course it is,” Thor grumbled. He looked over at his brother, who he could barely see through the gloom. The smell of rot and ash hung heavily in the air and it was making the god of thunder queasy. Another loud scream drew his attention to the door and Thor growled in frustration.

“Brother, we don’t have a lot of time,” Loki said calmly. “If you want to save as many people as possible, we need to strategize and use what little we have.”

Reaching out, Thor wrapped a hand around the back of Loki’s neck. “You be careful, do you hear me? I’m going to get the people on this floor to safety and if you’re not back by then, I’m coming to look for you.”

Loki smirked. “I wouldn’t expect anything less.”

The trickster watched as his brother dashed out of the room, sending a prayer up to the gods that Thor wouldn’t be reckless. On his way out, Loki paused and glanced at the frozen headless wraiths in the room. He swallowed his nervousness and took a deep breath before walking determinedly out into the thick fog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now the spookiness BEGINS!!!! (Lightning crashes, wicked villain laugh) :-D
> 
> I just finished "The Haunting of Hill House" on Netflix, so a little of that atmosphere will undoubtedly creep into this fic. Also, there are some elements of "Silent Hill" happening as well (most noticeably the ash).
> 
> Again, the wraiths are heavily influenced/based on the wraith in the computer game "Dead by Daylight"
> 
> Next chapter is when we find out what happened to the other characters in the hotel (this happened right at dinner time, so thankfully, the place is not as full as it usually is).
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are welcomed and appreciated. I love chatting with all of you :)
> 
> Next chapter goes up Friday.
> 
> See all of you then!


	12. Chapter 12

Wanda had been enjoying lunch in the hotel’s small lounge area. She found the perfect little table in a corner, surrounded by windows where she could look out at the gorgeous island scenery while enjoying her meal. After the impromptu dancing session, Wanda found she had worked up an appetite. Steve and Bucky had to go up and prepare for their next meeting. The Odinsons had gone to their meeting and the others had gone off to do other things.

The Scarlet Witch enjoyed having some personal time to herself. She only had two more meetings to go, but she planned on staying an extra day. It was rare that Wanda had a vacation and she didn’t often have the chance to travel anymore. She decided to treat herself and even had a book picked out to read on the beautiful beach.

Wanda was just lifting her tea to her lips when the explosion shook the entire hotel. She instinctively dived under the table and covered her head, panting. Her entire body was trembling and when it went dark, Wanda thought about the worst case scenario. They must be under attack. But by who?

Everything was dark and the windows had disappeared. Wanda could see the shapes of people lying on the ground, groaning. Her eyes widened when she heard a hollow clanging noise and a tall form materialized in the middle of the room. It had a heavy-looking club and it immediately started swinging mercilessly. When Wanda saw the blood arc when the strange creature pulled the club up, the Scarlet Witch leapt up and sent a blast of red magic at it. The red wrapped around the strange form and the creature screeched. Wanda gritted her teeth and forced the creature to the ground. Swinging her arms around, she slammed it into the ceiling and then into the wall. Running over to where the creature had dropped its weapon, Wanda grabbed it and nearly dropped it. It was even heavier than she had expected, but she adjusted her grip so that she was holding it with two hands.

Dashing across to the shadowy form, Wanda let out a yell as she buried its weapon in its body. The horrible smell of rot immediately filled the air and Wanda gagged, putting the back of her hand over her nose. She took a few steps back, her wide eyes sweeping around the dark space. She couldn’t see much and stumbled when she hit a chair. Coughing, Wanda noticed that the air had suddenly become very dusty.

Conjuring some red magic, Wanda held it up as she attempted to see around her shadowy surroundings. Her magic wasn’t very bright, but it was better than nothing. Everything was covered in ash and a thick fog covered the ground, creeping up to her shins. There was a chill in the air and the gloominess created a feeling of dread. Her eyes fell on the body of the agent the creature had attacked and bludgeoned to death. She turned away from the gruesome sight, trying not to be sick. Wanda swallowed her nervousness as she tried to figure out what to do.

“Wanda?”

Her eyes widened when she heard a familiar voice. “Tony?”

Shining the small ball of red light around, she noticed an upturned table and looked over the top of it. Tony’s dark brown eyes peered up at her and he offered her a small grin.

“Thought that red light looked familiar,” he said, keeping his voice soft. Wanda moved around the table and crouched down beside him.

“Are you all right?” she asked, making sure to keep her eyes peeled for any more creatures. She could almost sense them prowling around nearby.

“I don’t know. There was a loud bang and suddenly I couldn’t move,” Tony said and Wanda turned stunned eyes to him.

“What do you mean you couldn’t move?” she asked.

“Just how it sounds, kid,” he replied, grimacing as he shifted his position. “I knocked over the table when those things came in.”

“There was more than one?”

Tony nodded and Wanda extinguished her light when she heard a hollow clang. She and Tony crouched down even more when they heard a hissing breath nearby. Muffled dragging footsteps thumped somewhere nearby. Wanda risked glancing up over the table and spotted the back of one of the creatures a few feet away. His head was twisting sharply to the left and right, as though he were searching for something.

A faint green light drew Wanda’s attention to the side. She couldn’t see much across the hotel, but she knew that shade of green. The strange lumbering form noticed the light too and immediately started moving in that direction. Wanda bit her lower lip and turned her eyes back to Tony.

“I’ll be right back. I’m going to get help,” she whispered.

“Just make sure you get somewhere safe,” he replied. Taking a deep breath, Wanda dashed out from her hiding place and silently followed the strange creature.

_*_

It took a while to find what used to be the front desk. Loki had to step around the gruesome remains of the unfortunate souls who had been the first to encounter wraiths. They were brutal killers who bludgeoned their prey to death. There was no finesse to their kills. Wraiths were basically just machines of death.

The darkness was starting to get thicker and a heavy fog hung in the air. Ash continued to drift down, like enormous flakes of snow. The smell was nauseating, damp and rotten. The light from his magic was helpful, but it was a little dimmer than he was accustomed to. The dark had never deterred the trickster. He sometimes went weeks or even months without light when he’d been in Thanos’ captivity.

Hearing a soft whimpering, Loki made his way to a large shadowy object that vaguely resembled a desk. Leaning over it, he peered down and thought he caught a glimpse of movement. It was difficult to make out in the thick fog. Striding around the object, he crouched down and soon caught sight of a woman who had crammed her small form to the very back of the desk and used a chair to hide herself. The trickster was actually impressed.

“It’s all right. I’m not going to harm you,” Loki whispered, glancing up to check for any wraiths. “I’m going to get you out of here, but first I need to find the keys to the stairwells and the elevators. You wouldn’t happen to know where I could find those items, would you?”

The woman sniffled and pointed over to a still form lying a few feet away. Loki crawled over to it, grimacing in disgust. The wraiths had bludgeoned the poor man to the point where he almost didn’t have a head anymore. Licking his lips, Loki started rifling through the man’s pockets. He made a noise of disgust when his hand brushed against a wet spongy substance. A smirk spread across Loki’s face as his fingers brushed against a ring of keys, which he pulled out and tucked into a hidden pocket of reality.

A large form slamming into the wall near him caused Loki to twist around, his daggers already manifested. He spotted a wraith pinned against the wall with red magic. Glancing over to the source, Loki almost smiled when he saw Wanda Maximoff. She twisted her hands sharply and tore the creature in two.

“Ms. Maximoff,” Loki greeted as she hurried over to him.

“Loki, Tony is in the dining area and he can’t move,” Wanda spoke hurriedly and softly. The trickster moved over to the hidden woman, carefully sliding his hands beneath her and pulling her out from under the desk. He straightened up and started making his way to where he knew the elevator bank would be.

“I shall retrieve him as soon as I help this woman,” Loki told her. “If there are any other survivors with him, they will have to remain hidden. I can only do so much.”

Both he and Wanda turned when they heard another hollow clang and more screaming. The woman Loki held clutched his neck even tighter and the trickster cringed. He was not used to rescuing people. He spotted some dim flickering lights up ahead and made for them. The trickster was surprised to find some of the lights by the elevators were still working. Loki set the receptionist down on the floor and pressed the button to go up. Crouching down, he pulled out the keys again and handed them to the woman.

“When you reach the sixth floor, tell the woman in the armor to start locking it down,” Loki instructed the receptionist. “Be sure to tell her how to do it, okay?”

The frightened receptionist nodded and took the keys from the trickster. Loki straightened up again, turning his attention to Wanda.

“The sixth floor is the safest and that’s where we’re going to stay for now. Go with her. I shall retrieve Stark,” he told her. “You said he was in the dining area?”

Wanda nodded and Loki stepped around her. “Loki?”

The trickster twisted back to look at her and she offered him a grateful smile. “Be careful.”

Loki chuckled. “Thank you, Ms. Maximoff, but I will be fine.”

He then vanished into the gloom and shadows.

_*_

Bucky had just been finishing his shower when the entire hotel shook and the lights flickered briefly. After regaining his balance, Bucky climbed out of the shower and grabbed his towel, drying off. Attaching his prosthetic arm and throwing on his clothes, he stepped out of the washroom and saw Steve at the door.

A shadow fell over him and Bucky turned around, barely dodging out of the way of a heavy iron club. He stumbled back and sat down hard, then kicked out at the tall creature. He succeeded in knocking it down and scrambled to his feet, glancing over his shoulder to where Steve was still standing at the door. He yelled for his friend, but didn’t hear his own voice. Steve also didn’t seem to hear him. The tall creature rose again and Bucky grabbed a chair, hurling it at the attacker.

Dashing across the short distance, Bucky grabbed Steve’s shoulder, drawing the soldier’s attention. He tried to warn his friend, but soon realized that neither of them could hear the other, so Bucky spun Steve around. The tall creature was heading right for them, raising its huge iron club over its head. Bucky yanked Steve out into the hallway and slammed the door shut behind them. The two men exchanged a look, neither knowing what the hell to make of the situation.

Steve suddenly pulled Bucky behind him and Bucky watched in horror as Steve was struck in the arm by another gangly creature. The strike was so strong it sent Steve crashing into the wall and he barely had time to dodge out of the way of the sharp pointed edge of the weapon. Bucky drew his firearm and fired a few rounds at the creature, which seemed to slow its attack. The creature stumbled back a few steps, but didn’t even wobble as it straightened up again. Both men stared in shock and horror. Steve straightened up, grabbed Bucky’s arm and urged him to run down the hall.

The two men ran as fast as they could for the elevator banks. Steve paused and gestured around at the other doors, but Bucky shook his head and grabbed his friend’s wrist. They could help people later, when they knew what the hell was going on. They reached the elevators right as the doors were opening, Wanda stepped out and when she saw them, she started saying something. Steve shook his head, pointing at his ear. Wanda shut her mouth and gestured wildly for the two men to get in the elevator. Steve and Bucky exchanged a brief look before hurrying to the elevator car.

They jumped in right as another gangly creature started to materialize. Wanda hurriedly pressed the button to close the door and jumped back from the doors once they closed. Bucky let out a breath of relief and slumped back against the wall as the car began to go up. He frowned and looked over at Wanda, wondering why they were going up. Glancing to the side, he noticed Steve crouched by a well-dressed woman, who Bucky recognized from the front desk. He dragged his hands over his face, wondering if they could ever have just one damn uneventful trip.

_*_

Loki strode through the murky atmosphere until he reached an area with tables. It was difficult to see and the tables were coated with a thin layer of ash. Noticing a tall figure, Loki quickly ducked down behind a table that had been knocked over. He swallowed when he heard the hollow clang of the wraith’s bell, followed by a strange rippling as the creature cloaked itself again. Slowly letting out his breath, Loki cautiously crept forward.

“Stark?” he called out as loud as he dared.

“Reindeer Games?” Stark replied and Loki swiftly inched toward where he heard the man’s voice. He soon came upon Stark, who was lying behind another upended table. Gray ash clung to his dark hair and he was nervously peering over the edge of the table.

“Ms. Maximoff told me you were in need of assistance,” Loki said. “We’re moving people up to the sixth floor. It’s the safest.”

“The sixth? Shouldn’t we evacuate?” Stark asked and Loki almost rolled his eyes. He was really getting tired of explaining things. Loki moved to lift up Stark, but stopped when he held up a hand.

“No, you gotta check for other survivors first,” the Iron Man insisted and Loki’s eyes widened significantly.

“You must be joking.”

“I can hold up here for a bit. I’m good at hiding. You find any other survivors, send them up to safety, and then come back for me,” Stark reiterated stubbornly.

“Stark, everyone on this level is almost certainly dead and if they’re not, they’re hiding much too well for me to find them,” the trickster told him. Stark glared at him and Loki sighed, massaging his brow in frustration. His brother’s friends were all too much like the god of thunder: stubborn selfless fools.

“All right. All right,” Loki relented, manifesting a dagger again. “Here, take this. I will be back shortly.”

“What am I supposed to do with this? Stab them in the foot?”

“It’s better than nothing,” Loki hissed. He stood and made his way out of the area. _Thor will be so cross with me if that damn Midgardian gets himself killed,_ the trickster thought irritably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for Thor being absent in this chapter. He's got his hands full rescuing the people on the second floor. Loki's wandering around in the creepiest environment everywhere and he just doesn't care. There are a ton of wraiths around, wielding giant heavy clubs with sharp points on the end and Loki's just, "Meh."
> 
> Meanwhile, Tony and Wanda are freaking terrified. I certainly would be (wraiths are not something I'd want to encounter).
> 
> Thor will be back next chapter, which involves a scene that I really loved writing.
> 
> I find I'm really enjoying writing atmospheric horror. It's fun, albeit still outside my comfort zone.
> 
> There was a flashback that was originally meant to be in the previous chapter, but I got a bit carried away and it became a one-shot (it didn't fit in the place where I wanted it to be anyway). I'm going to polish that up today and hopefully it will be posted on Saturday or Sunday.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos welcomed and appreciated. I love responding to you lot :)
> 
> Next chapter goes up Monday.
> 
> See everyone then!


	13. Chapter 13

Thor had just finished evacuating the second floor. They had been lucky the attack happened right at the dinner hour. The hotel was emptier than it was during the morning and afternoon. Many of the guests had been spared. Shepherding around ambassadors, staff, and S.H.I.E.L.D personnel, none of whom could see, proved to be a challenge. It was worse with the numerous wraiths stalking the halls. Thor couldn’t figure out if the creatures were relying more on hearing or sight, but he’d already lost two humans to their attacks.

The elevators were the most nail-biting part of the journey. Thor would have to fight off numerous wraiths until the elevator came and the doors closed. His lightning, though muted, seemed to be effective enough, but the wraiths started waiting for him. He’d gotten a bit too cocky at one point and walked behind the humans, expecting the wraiths to attack their flanks, which they had been doing. The god of thunder didn’t anticipate them waiting at the elevators. They had killed an agent before Thor had a chance to help and then an ambassador was killed when Thor was fighting off the first wraith.

By the time he’d gotten everyone off the second floor, the god of thunder was sweating and blood was leaking from a few wounds. He took a moment to catch his breath, intending to find his brother and regroup on the sixth floor.

The loud echoing sound of hollow clanging drew his attention over to the direction of the pool. It sounded like multiple wraith bells. There was an open walkway over the pool. Hearing a soft pop and rattle, Thor darted for the door to the walkway. He soon came to the frosted glass door and threw it open, running inside and taking in the scene that greeted him.

Loki was standing close to the remains of a shrine, grinning fiercely. There were sixth wraiths standing on the wet tiled floor around the clean pool. They had his brother surrounded and were slowly closing in on the trickster. Loki took a cautious step back, his green eyes darting around as he took in his options. They landed on Thor. Loki looked pointedly at the railing and Thor followed his gaze. Looking back to his brother, Thor nodded in understanding and ran to the middle of the walkway.

Loki swiftly bolted past the first wraith, sliding on his knees beneath the weapon of the second. The wraiths turned and chased after the trickster, who bounced back to his feet. Leaping up, Loki grabbed ahold of a fancy light fixture and pulled himself up, using his momentum to propel him up. He latched onto the balustrades.

The minute his brother’s feet left the wet floor, Thor unleased a powerful bolt of lightning. The wraiths let out a shriek, freezing as electricity coursed through them. They shook violently, smoke pouring out of their mouths and eyes. The lightning only lasted for a few seconds, but the wraiths fell to the ground and disintegrated. Soon all that remained were smoking piles of ash.

Thor looked down to where his brother was still holding onto the balustrades. Loki glanced up at him with an impressed grin.

“Well done, brother,” he complimented. Thor laughed and offered him a hand, which Loki gratefully accepted. The god of thunder easily pulled him up, resting a hand on his shoulder.

“Are you all right?” Thor asked.

“Never better,” Loki replied, glancing down to the pool area as he smoothed his clothing. “I’m afraid there weren’t many survivors on the first floor, but I did manage to get most of the staff. I sent Stark up to the sixth floor and I sensed a shrine in here, so I went to destroy it. Unfortunately, there were a few more wraiths than I anticipated.”

“Let’s return upstairs, figure out what to do next,” Thor suggested and Loki nodded in agreement, following his brother. As they started across the walkway, Thor blinked and shook his head. His vision went fuzzy for a moment and then went back to normal.

“Thor?” Loki asked from behind him.

“I’m fine,” Thor said as he opened the door. They started hurrying for the elevators when Thor suddenly gasped and covered his eye, placing his hand against the wall. Loki paused, putting a hand on his brother’s shoulder and looking around nervously.

“Thor, what’s wrong?” Loki spoke urgently, twisting when he heard a hollow clang nearby. Thor had pressed his side against the wall and was rubbing his eye. Loki gripped his other shoulder and Thor latched onto his arm.

“Loki,” Thor breathed, opening his eye. “I can’t see.”

The trickster clenched his jaw and placed his hands on the side of his brother’s face, tilting his head up slightly. Even in the dim lighting, he could see the god of thunder’s eye was fixed and sightless. Hearing another hollow ring behind him, Loki glanced over his shoulder.

“Come on, we need to get you to another floor. The effects will wear off fairly quickly if the exposure to the curse is limited,” Loki whispered. “Here, hold onto me.”

Guiding his brother’s hand to his shoulder, Loki made sure Thor had a tight grip before starting forward. The elevators weren’t that far. As Loki continued forward, ears and eyes sharp for wraiths, he looked around for any shrines. Thor’s grip was fast becoming uncomfortably tight, but the trickster disregarded it as he remained alert for any approaching threats. The god of thunder seemed to realize how tightly he was holding Loki’s shoulder and eased his grasp a little.

“I’m sorry, brother,” Thor whispered.

“Hold onto me as tightly as you need to, Thor,” Loki replied quietly, his attention focused on their surroundings. “Better too tight than too loose.”

The god of thunder tightened his grip a little, but not as much as he had been. He was doing an admirable job keeping up with the trickster’s quick pace. Loki was able to guide him around whatever few obstacles they encountered.

A sudden clang right behind them had Loki pivot around so he was standing in front of Thor and thrusting his hands out, blasting the wraith that uncloaked with the coldest Jotun ice he could conjure. Once he’d thoroughly frozen the wraith through, Loki kicked it over and the creature shattered on the ground.

Hearing his brother suck in his breath, Loki’s green eyes widened. _Damn,_ he thought as he turned his attention back to Thor. He could see more rippling around them and realized he didn’t have time to see to his brother just yet.

“We need to move, brother,” Loki said and Thor nodded. The god of thunder was able to keep pace with his brother and Loki managed to guide him to the elevators without walking him into any walls or objects. When they reached the elevators, Loki pushed the button to go up and fidgeted impatiently as he waited for the car. Hearing a loud hiss on either side of them, Loki’s head whipped from side-to-side. The wraiths were on both sides of them, but they were still cloaked.

The elevator’s door slid open and Loki grabbed Thor’s arm, shoving him into the car and hurrying in after him. Pressing the button to close the door, a wraith uncloaked right as the door slid shut. Loki cringed when he heard the heavy iron club strike the door. Glancing to the side, Loki pressed the button for every floor.

“Loki, aren’t we going to the sixth floor?” Thor asked.

“We are, but I want to figure out what senses are attacked on which floor,” Loki explained, turning his attention to his brother. “Let me see your hand.”

Thor held out the hand that he had been holding his brother’s shoulder with. Loki cringed when he saw the minor frostbite that darkened his brother’s palm. He held under his brother’s hand and gently ran his fingers over the patches of frostbite, using his seidr to heal it.

Loki glanced to the side when the elevator doors opened on the third floor. Leaning over, he pressed the button to close the doors and refocused on healing the frostbite.

“Hearing is attacked on the third floor,” Loki reported, still focusing on Thor’s hand. It was a nasty frostbite, even if it was minor. The god of thunder winced and gritted his teeth.

“How do you know? I thought you were immune to curses,” Thor said, curiously, pleased to be able to focus on something else. Loki smiled.

“I am, but that doesn’t mean I’m unaffected. When the doors opened on the third floor, my ears started itching. I experienced similar sensations, itching or tingling, on the first and second floors,” Loki explained, glancing to the side when the doors opened again. “Fourth floor, touch is attacked.”

Loki released Thor’s hand and leaned over to press the button to close the doors. Thor flexed the fingers of his newly healed hand.

“Can you see anything yet?” Loki asked and Thor shook his head. Loki bit his lip, concerned. The trickster looked up to the floors that were going by. The elevator car stopped again and the doors slid open.

“Fifth floor, scent,” the trickster reported. “My guess is taste is affected on the sixth floor.”

Thor leaned back against the wall behind them and felt Loki inch closer so their shoulders touched. He was grateful for the contact. Being without sight left the god of thunder feeling vulnerable and a little nervous, but he took comfort in knowing his brother was with him.

_*_

“I can’t believe I’m going to miss the lunar eclipse. That’s the whole reason, we stayed these extra days.”

Brunnhilde looked over to Jane, who was pacing around the elevator bank. She and Darcy had helped the Valkyrie transport the survivors who were sent up by the Odinsons to safer spots. Thankfully, they hadn’t encountered any more wraiths. Brunnhilde was sitting on a table in the elevator bank, patiently waiting for the Odinsons or the two humans who were currently locking down the other floors. Brunnhilde spun the small key ring she was holding around her fingers.

“Uh, kinda more worried about the tall dudes with the pointy club things, but that’s just me,” Darcy put in. The Valkyrie glanced down at her wrist when she noticed her bracelet starting to blink. _Gods, am I actually having a bit of luck?_ Brunnhilde thought as she pressed a button on the metal beads. Soon, a remarkably realistic hologram of Ayo was hovering above her wrist.

“Are you all right, my love? We were cut off rather suddenly,” the Dora said.

“Thank the gods,” Brunnhilde said. “Ayo, you’re a gift from the heavens. We seem to have a bit of a situation at the moment.”

Ayo arched an elegant eyebrow. “Your charges are very talented at finding trouble, aren’t they?”

Brunnhilde couldn’t help but laugh. “Yes, yes they certainly are. We’re currently trapped in the hotel, some kind of curse according to Loki.”

The Valkyrie dropped her arm and drew her sword when one of the elevators opened, revealing Strange and Wanda along with two men who Brunnhilde recognized as Fury and General Ross. The general looked very displeased.

“All the floors are currently in lockdown,” Strange reported. “We’ve instructed the guests to barricade their doors and await further instructions. These two insisted on accompanying us.”

“Where is Thor? I would like to have a word with him about his brother,” the general demanded. Brunnhilde raised an eyebrow, not appreciating the tone. She didn’t particularly care for Midgardian men with rank and status. They were bossy and rude.

“Who is that?”

Brunnhilde swore when she realized her wrist communicator was still on. She lifted her wrist to find Ayo looking displeased and the Valkyrie smiled.

“No one, my love,” she replied. “Just a man waving his rank around. Call you back in a few?”

Ayo raised an eyebrow again. “All right, but do not hesitate to ask for help if you need it.”

Brunnhilde kissed her fingers and raised them to the hologram. Ayo did the same before disconnecting the call. The Valkyrie lowered her wrist and looked to the general, smiling pleasantly.

“General, Thor and Loki will be along shortly. If you care to wait, I’m sure they wouldn’t mind if you sat in our suite. It’s just around the corner,” Brunnhilde said with as much politeness and formality as she could muster. The general gave her a cold look and Darcy quickly stepped up.

“I can show you, sir,” she offered. “Come on, it’s nice and comfy.”

Before he could respond, she took his elbow and started walking in the direction of the Odinsons suite, chattering away about something or other. Strange and Wanda glanced to the Valkyrie before following after them.

Jane stepped up beside Brunnhilde, who was looking over at Fury. He opened his mouth to say something when the elevator at the far end dinged. Brunnhilde raised her sword and Fury drew his gun as they prepared for whatever would come out of the elevator.

The door slid open and Loki stepped out, jolting slightly when he saw the weapons pointed at him. He raised an eyebrow and scoffed at Fury.

“Midgardians and guns, you rely much too heavily on such unrefined weapons. It’s boring,” the trickster groused.

The Valkyrie rolled her eyes as she sheathed her sword again and Fury lowered his gun.

“Bout damn time you showed up, Lackey,” Brunnhilde muttered. “Where’s your brother?”

“Thor, we’re on the sixth floor,” Loki said as he turned back to the elevator. After a moment, the god of thunder carefully stepped out of the car, moving to stand near his brother, and Brunnhilde stared at him in shock.

“Oh gods,” she muttered as she stepped forward, grasping the god of thunder’s wrist. He stiffened briefly at her touch, but smiled at her.

“Brunnhilde,” he said in greeting.

“Thor, are you all right?” Jane asked as she stepped forward. The god of thunder cleared his throat and straightened his back.

“Yes, I’m fine. I’m afraid I spent a bit too long on the second floor and my sight was affected,” Thor explained. “It’s all right, I’ve had worse.”

“This permanent or…?” Fury asked.

“It shouldn’t be. His sight will likely return in a few minutes,” Loki said, looking to the Valkyrie. “I imagine our suite is pretty crowded.”

“Jane and Darcy were kind enough to volunteer their suite for the rescued civilians and there were a couple empty rooms up here to accommodate whoever came up. Your allies are in your suite. General Ross wants a word with Thor about Lackey,” Brunnhilde reported as she stepped into the elevator car with her key ring, switching it off. “Strange and Wanda made sure floors three through five are on lockdown. Any guests who are still here have barricaded themselves in their suites. And I’m just shutting down the last two operating elevator cars now.”

The trickster watched as she repeated the action on the next car. She stepped out again and tossed the key ring onto the table, blowing a strand of hair out of her face.

“Good, take Thor to our suite. I will join you in about an hour,” Loki instructed. He turned to leave, but was stopped by his brother’s hand on his wrist.

“Loki,” Thor said. “You cannot go down there again.”

_Do not leave,_ was the unspoken request in his words. Loki sighed softly and exchanged a look with Brunnhilde. The Valkyrie licked her lips and turned to Jane and Fury, ushering them toward the Odinsons’ suite.

“Brother, I’m not going down to any of the lower floors just yet. I am merely going to destroy the shrines on this floor,” Loki reassured him, glancing to the side when Brunnhilde returned. “It will help you recover from the effects of the curse faster and it will prevent any more wraiths from coming up here.”

Thor still looked uneasy and Loki stepped forward.

“Brother, have I ever not come back?” the trickster asked and Thor crossed his arms over his chest, a very dry look on his face.

“There’s a first time for everything,” Thor replied.

Loki glanced up when the lights flickered and went out. They were now without power, which was going to make for further complications.

“What was that sound?”

“The lights have gone out,” Loki reported, reaching forward and gripping the back of Thor’s neck. “Thor, I swear to you, I will return.”

Thor swallowed and wrapped his arms around his brother’s lean form. “I will never forgive you if you don’t, Loki.”

The trickster grinned and pressed his face against his brother’s shoulder briefly. “I know. I will return soon and perhaps you will be able to see me.”

The god of thunder let out a huff of a laugh and took a step back. Brunnhilde approached and gently grasped his elbow. Loki watched as she led him away before turning and starting off in the opposite direction, intent on destroying the shrines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, they have figured out what sense is attacked on what floor. Thor is temporarily without sight, which was bound to happen.
> 
> Oooh, the next chapter is a fun one. As I mentioned before, the wraiths aren't the only dangerous creatures prowling around the hotel. They're not even the most dangerous ;)
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are welcomed and appreciated. I love chatting with you lot :)
> 
> See you Wednesday!


	14. Chapter 14

Loki wandered down the cold, dark, empty halls. His bright green eyes were sharp for any sign of the wraiths. His seidr was vibrating in his muscles, indicating he was getting closer to another shrine. It was eerily quiet and still. Every now and again, the trickster would swear he heard a breath close to his ear or he would feel a strange breeze brush against his face. He kept pressing on, determined to finish his task.

He spotted a dim yellow glow toward the end of the hallway he was walking down and started making his way for it. Halfway there, he came upon a decorative table with a vase of pink blossoms. There was a fancy mirror with an elaborate frame hanging on the wall. As he passed by, Loki paused and frowned. He thought he’d seen something out of the corner of his eye in the clean glass, a flash of soft misty gray. Swallowing, the trickster took a step back and squinted at the mirror. He could just barely make out the outline of his own reflection. Reaching out, Loki brushed his fingers against the smooth cool surface, closing his eyes. He could feel…something, but he wasn’t sure what.

The trickster shook his head and quickened his pace as he approached the shrine. It was pulsing with an unnatural yellow flame, which remained straight and didn’t even flicker. Holding up a hand, Loki froze it with Jotun frost. He started conjuring a ball of green magic in his other hand, carefully charging it to offset the curse’s effects on his abilities.

“Loki?”

 _It’s not him. He’s not there. Don’t. Turn. Around,_ the trickster reminded himself as he remained focused on destroying the shrine.

“Loki, please. I need your help,” his brother’s voice was filled with such pain. Loki closed his eyes and shook his head.

“If you’re really there, you can wait until I finish with this,” he muttered, focusing on his magic. The sound of a gruesome squelching, blade going through flesh, made the trickster spin around.

Thor stood a few feet behind him. A blade was jutting out of his chest, dripping with blood. There was a shadowy form behind him. Thor was holding shaking hands near the blade that pierced him through, his eye wide and filled with pain. Loki stared at his brother, his mouth dropping open slightly. Before he could do anything, Thor looked up at him and coughed up a mouthful of blood, which sprayed in Loki’s face.

The trickster stumbled back, colliding with the wall. He clenched his eyes shut, shaking his head and trying to remind himself that it was an illusion. When he opened his eyes, his brother and the shadow were no longer there. Loki could no longer feel the warm, wet blood on his face. The trickster cleared his throat and took a moment to regain his composure.

Looking over to the shrine, Loki threw the green ball of magic at it, watching with some satisfaction as it exploded into nothing more than ashes. Letting out a slow, steadying breath, Loki continued down the hall. He just had two more shrines to go.

An icy cold wind brushing through his hair made Loki whip around, his eyes widening as he raised a hand to the back of his neck. That icy gust of air had felt exactly like the winds of Jotunheim. Illusions were one thing, but the sensations were starting to concern him. Any charlatan with magic could learn how to cast a halfway decent illusion, but creating sensations, believable sensations, required much more complicated magic. Especially when the caster was elsewhere.

Loki swallowed and continued on his way, quickening his step. The sudden sound of steps behind him, made the trickster pause. The steps paused and Loki turned his head slightly, manifesting a dagger. Starting forward again, Loki gritted his teeth when the heavy steps thumped behind him.

Spinning around, Loki held up his dagger and felt his blood run cold when he saw the wraith right behind him. The trickster was about to lash out with his dagger but hesitated, tilting his head a little. The wraith remained where it was, not moving or even raising its weapon. Loki cautiously crept closer, prepared to leap back if the wraith were to swing at him.

The wraith didn’t move, didn’t even look at the trickster. Loki carefully walked around the tall creature, looking it up and down. The creature's breathing was a creepy rasp, like dried leaves against pavement. Its white eyes were brighter than the other wraiths and glowed faintly.

“Can you hear me?” Loki asked, looking up at the wraith as he stood in front of it again. It dipped its head once. The trickster raised an eyebrow.

“Loki…home,” the wraith’s voice was a drawn out hiss, its words halting as though talking wasn’t a natural thing to the creature. Loki knew it wasn’t. This creature didn’t have a voice. Something else was speaking through it.

“I didn’t know these creatures could speak, but I suspect it is not this thing’s voice that I hear,” Loki mentioned.

“Home…go.”

“Your summoner has made it rather difficult for me to go anywhere,” Loki replied. The wraith lifted one hand, reaching for Loki, who quickly jumped back and out of reach.

“Ah, ah,” Loki warned, holding up his dagger.

“Why…fight?”

Loki smirked. “Haven’t you heard? I’m the god of mischief. Easy is boring. I enjoy having a bit of fun.”

“Home…” the wraith growled. It was a long, drawn out snarl, threatening, a demand. Loki smirked and laughed softly, shaking his head, pointing his dagger at the tall wraith.

“Your summoner doesn’t want me harmed, dull creature, she wants me returned to Jotunheim. I’m in no danger from this thing. Do not play a game of wits that you’re not equipped for,” he taunted as he started backing away.

“Kill…Thor.”

Loki paused, smirking. “Good luck with that. I can tell you from personal experience, Thor’s as close to invincible as one can get.”

“He…will…die. Choking…on…his…blood.”

The trickster was quiet for a moment. “I warn you not to threaten my brother. It’s not something I take lightly.”

“Not…brother. Deserves…death,” the wraith hissed. “He. Will. Die.”

Loki held his palms out flat in front of him and blasted the wraith with Jotun frost, freezing it thoroughly. Conjuring up a ball of green magic, Loki threw it at the wraith. The creature shattered into a million pieces on the carpet. The trickster rubbed his palms together and turned, heading for the next shrine.

_*_

Thor could hear the muted murmuring of conversation in the suite. He was sitting in a chair with Banner sitting in front of him, shining a dim light in his eye. Thor could see only the faintest hint of the cream-colored glow. He was starting to see vague blobs of color and different shapes, which he took to be a good sign.

“Your pupil is a little more reactive, which is good,” Banner reported. Everyone turned when they heard a loud shattering sound outside the suite. Thor leaned back in the chair, running a hand over his face. He was worried about his brother, but knew the trickster could take care of himself. Besides, the sixth floor was the safest in the hotel.

“Remind me again how we’re certain Loki isn’t behind this? Based on his past actions, this seems exactly like something he’d do,” General Ross’ voice rose over the other voices in the room. Thor gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. Banner had warned him about Ross and the god of thunder understood his friend’s dislike of the man. He heard Banner fidget uncomfortably whenever General Ross spoke. Banner definitely did not like being in the same space as the man.

“Please. If I wanted to kill all of you, you’d have been long dead by now. I certainly wouldn’t lock myself in a deathtrap with you,” Loki’s voice came from the doorway. “And I would never be this sloppy. This kind of impressive incompetence could only come from a Midgardian sorcerer. Perhaps directing your ire at Strange would be more appropriate.”

“Hey,” Strange said, offended.

Thor put his face in his hand, feeling color rise to his cheeks. He sometimes questioned whether Loki’s pettiness was intentional or just a natural part of his personality.

“Loki, can you please not alienate our allies?” Thor requested quietly.

“The lights in here, is that some kind of backup power source?” the trickster asked, ignoring his brother.

“They are. It kicked in when the primary source went offline,” Stark put in. “There’s a generator on the roof, which I helped install.”

“Marvelous,” Loki muttered, unimpressed. “If it’s not too much trouble, I would like to have a word with my brother before we start discussing our options.”

Thor looked up to where he saw a blurry form of the trickster, his brows knitting together. There was some displeased grumbling, but the god of thunder rose to his feet and followed Loki to the bedroom. Thor sat on the bed as Loki shut the door.

“Let me guess, I’m not going to like what you’re going to say,” Thor said with a half-smile. He heard Loki’s familiar breathy laugh as the trickster approached and sat beside his brother. Thor was starting to see more of his brother’s features as his vision continued to improve and he noticed Loki tapping his fingers together. The trickster leaned down and rested his elbows on his legs.

“As the head advisor of New Asgard, part of my job is to tell you about your options on any given issue, including those you may not like,” Loki began. “We both know why this curse was cast and we know who cast it.”

The trickster paused and turned toward his brother. “Thor, they do not care about anyone else in this place. They have no reason to kill anyone, none that I can see. If we give Ambassador Love what she wants, chances are she’ll lift the curse and let your friends and allies go.”

“She wants you returned to Jotunheim,” Thor stated, stunned. Loki looked at him for a moment, a strange sad smile dancing over his face.

“Yes,” he agreed simply and Thor instantly shook his head.

“No, Loki. They’ll kill you if you go back,” he stated. He didn’t understand why his brother was suggesting such a foolish thing.

“If I stayed, yes. That is almost certainly what would happen,” Loki replied. “But I could find a way to escape, perhaps even figure out a way to return to Midgard eventually, provided Ms. Love and her associate don’t stick around to watch the reunion.”

“And if they did?”

Loki tilted his head slightly. “Well…that wouldn’t be good.”

“But how? How would she even get to Jotunheim?” Thor asked, confused. Loki sighed and sat back, playing with his fingers briefly.

“I do not know for sure, but I can hazard a guess. She would either expect you to transport me using the Bifrost or she thinks her assistant will be able to do it,” Loki said, his brows knitting together. “I do not know exactly what Amelia Kimberlin is, but she’s something ancient. Her magic is dying and she has a kind of venom, which I believe she uses to drain the magic of others in order to replenish her own. Were Ambassador Love to hand me over to her, I’m fairly certain that would not be pleasant for me.”

Thor was quiet for a long while, looking at nothing in particular. He didn’t like putting his friends in danger, but he wouldn’t allow his brother to sacrifice himself either. There had to be a way out of this, a way that didn’t involve trading Loki.

“Do you want to return to Jotunheim?” Thor asked softly. Loki stared at him, opening his mouth to respond and then closing it again. He let out a strangled laugh.

“It’s not the _worst_ possible thing that could happen. I would be all right,” Loki responded evasively.

“You didn’t answer my question, Loki,” Thor said firmly. “Do you want to return to Jotunheim? Yes or no.”

The trickster went quiet for a while, his eyes wandering around the room before turning back to his brother. The god of thunder couldn’t see very clearly, but it looked as though Loki’s eyes welled up. After a moment, the trickster shook his head.

“No. No, I really don’t,” Loki admitted softly. Thor couldn’t help himself. He wrapped his arms around his brother, holding him close and burying his face in the trickster’s dark hair. Once again, he swore to do anything in his power to protect Loki. He would keep his brother safe.

“Then you won’t,” Thor promised. “New Asgard is your home, Loki, and you shall return to it, I swear to you. I know you’re clever enough to figure out another way to get us out of this. You never have just one plan.”

Loki chuckled and leaned against his brother. “I fear you know me too well, brother. There is another way to go about solving the situation we find ourselves in, but it involves significantly more risk. But we should probably discuss that with your allies, since we’ll need their help.”

The god of thunder swallowed and held his brother tighter. “Promise me something. Promise me you will not let them take you away. No matter what happens, you do whatever you need to do to stay out of their clutches, Loki.”

Loki sighed softly and pulled away just enough that he could rest his brow against his brother’s. “I will do my best, Thor.”

They both looked up when there was a knock on the door. The Valkyrie pushed it open and looked at them in the dim lighting.

“Hey boys, we got a bit of a situation out here,” she told them, nodding over her shoulder. Loki almost rolled his eyes. He was really getting tired of this whole situation. Glancing back to his brother, he noticed Thor rubbing his eye and blinking.

“Is your sight clearing?”

Thor nodded and got to his feet. “It’s still hazy, but it’s much better than it was.”

The trickster followed his brother out of the room to the main area of the suite, where Stark was agitated by something and speaking in a very fast, animated manner. It was rather amusing how his hands were flailing about. Loki could see he was still experiencing some weakness in his legs as he leaned against the couch and occasionally tilted as though he were about to fall over.

“Tony, I get it, but you have to calm down,” Steve was saying.

“Rogers, he’s trapped out there with those things!” Stark shouted. “We gotta go get him!”

“What’s going on?” Thor asked.

“We can’t find Parker anywhere,” Bucky answered from where he stood by the door. “The last we heard, he was going for a swim. He had a lot of time to kill, since his next session wasn’t until later this evening.”

Thor turned back to look at Loki. “Did you see him when you destroyed that shrine?”

“I’m afraid not,” Loki replied with a shake of his head.

“He could have been in the locker room,” the receptionist mentioned from where she sat on the couch. “It’s just off the pool and the door can be a bit hard to spot if you’re not looking for it.”

The trickster massaged the bridge of his nose. “All right, I’ll go down and see if I can locate him. Then we can speak about how to break this damn curse so we can get the Hel out of here.”

“I’m going with you,” Stark declared, drawing a dry look from everyone in the room.

“Stark, you can barely stand up,” Fury pointed out. “Maybe let the people with magic handle this one.”

“I think it would be wiser to send someone who isn’t a terrorist to go after Mr. Parker,” General Ross stated.

“I’m not the one who made an extremist an ambassador,” Loki pointed out coolly, his green eyes flicking over to the general. “And, from what I understand, terrorism is a matter of perspective. Is your own military service clean as freshly fallen snow?”

“No,” Banner mumbled under his breath behind Thor, drawing the god of thunder’s attention. The man hiding the monster shuffled his feet a little, trying to remain as small and inconspicuous as he could. He was sticking close to Brunnhilde, who looked as though she wanted to smack the general.

“I didn’t murder eighty people in three days,” Ross shot back. “I’m still not convinced that you’re not conspiring with the parties responsible for this. You do have a reputation for changing sides whenever it’s convenient.”

“General, I have given you my word my brother is not at fault for any of this,” Thor interjected before Loki had a chance to snap at the military man. “If Parker is in danger, Loki is our best chance of finding him.”

“I’ll go with him,” Brunnhilde offered and Loki gave her a look. “This curse, it won’t affect me as fast as it would a mortal, correct?”

Loki looked a little unsure. “I believe that to be the case, but I cannot be certain.”

“Only one way to find out,” the Valkyrie said confidently. “We’ll retrieve Parker and come right back up so we can figure out how the Hel to fix this.”

“Excellent,” Thor said, turning to the general. “Does that satisfy you?”

General Ross looked far from satisfied as he glared at the trickster. Loki merely smiled pleasantly, puffing out his chest a little. Brunnhilde rolled her eyes.

“Whatever you guys are going to do, can you do it now?” Stark asked urgently. Thor rubbed the back of his neck, uneasy about letting the two go out into such danger. However, leaving Parker to fend for himself was also something he couldn’t do. The god of thunder had a sinking feeling that the situation was going to get a lot worse before it got better.

_*_

Peter Parker wasn’t often scared. He’d faced so many monsters and villainous masterminds that it took a great deal to rattle him. As a former Avenger, he’d had so many close calls that he’d lost count ages ago. He still occasionally volunteered for the odd mission or two, but now he was focused more on photojournalism. He and his friends sometimes went on a road trip to a haunted location, just to enjoy the spooky atmosphere, but that was rare.

Unlike the others, Peter was thoroughly enjoying his time on the S.H.I.E.L.D island. There was so much to do and he loved catching up with old friends. Seeing the Odinsons again was one of the highlights of the weekend. He also wasn’t scheduled for as many meetings as the others. The relatively light schedule meant he had more time to sightsee. He’d already gone on a rejuvenating hike and explored the hedge maze with Wanda.

After the impromptu dance lesson, Peter had gone for a swim. He was supposed to meet up with Bucky and Steve later for dinner, but he had a couple hours to kill. The hotel pool was the perfect temperature and Peter had thoroughly enjoyed his swim. The pool was basically empty around dinner time and Peter swam for longer than he had planned.

Climbing out of the pool, he checked the time and then hurried to the locker room. He was going to be late, which was par for the course for him. There was a strange feeling in the showers, but Peter barely noticed due to being in a rush. He had just changed back into his clothes when the lights went out and the entire hotel shook. The next thing he knew, Peter couldn’t feel his legs and fell heavily to the suddenly ashy ground. Flakes of soft gray and white ash drifted down from above him like snow.

Peter laid in the ash for a moment, trying to figure out what was happening. The scent of rot hung heavily in the air and it made Peter gag. Peter dragged himself out from the lockers and into the main part of the room. Everything was covered in ash and a thick fog was starting to form over the ground. Hearing a hiss and a hollow clang, Peter looked around quickly. His eyes fell on the sink and the large space beneath it.

Peter soldier-crawled as fast as he could over to the sink and huddled beneath the large dark space. The door swung open, creaking loudly. A pair of long thin legs stomped past where Peter was hiding, the footsteps unnaturally heavy as if weighted down. Peter swallowed and watched the legs, shivering at the sudden cold that pervaded the atmosphere. There was a strange hissing and Peter cringed at the sound. The legs thumped around the empty space and the creature let out a rumbling growl.

Suddenly, the creature shrieked and started bashing the wooden bench that was set up between the rows of lockers. It only took a few minutes for the creature to reduce the bench to kindling and splinters. Peter leaned to the side, trying to get a better look at the creature. He wanted to know what it was. _Really wish I had my suit,_ Peter thought as he pushed himself further into the corner.

Peter looked over his shoulder when he heard the sound of sizzling, followed by a loud bang. The gangly creature let out a loud shriek and swung its heavy iron club, smashing it against the steel lockers. Peter cringed at the sound. The creature beat the rows of lockers, hissing and screeching.

The sound of the door opening again drew Peter’s attention to the front of the locker room. Another set of long legs strode into his line of sight, followed by a normal pair of legs that were unnaturally pale. The chill in the air and the scent of rot became more pronounced. The pale legs strode lightly, barely misplacing any ash as they moved.

“Little spider, little spider, come out and let me kiss you,” a strange girlish voice sang. “Little spider, little spider, let me reunite you with your real family. Little spider, little spider, help me find the trickster who my summoner seeks.”

The creepy voice sent a chill down Peter’s spine and he hunched down even more. The pale legs got closer and closer, pausing right in front of the sink.

“I pulled off the little spider’s legs so he cannot scurry away. I pulled off the little spider’s legs, so he is trying to hide from me. I just want to find the frightened little spider and hug him close, but still he hides away,” she continued singing. Suddenly, she crouched down, her pale blonde curly hair cascading down about her shoulders, and her gray eyes fixed on Peter, a hungry grin spreading over her face.

“Hello little spider. I have found you,” she said. “Time for you to be useful.”

Before he could react, she lunged at him and her hand became three large talons, which latched onto his ankle, yanking him out from under the sink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did all of you forget about Amelia Kimberlin? (wicked grin)
> 
> Well, I don't have all that much to add. The next chapter involves a rescue attempt, which leads to even more spookiness. This story is a lot of fun to write.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are welcomed and appreciated. I do love responding to you lot (I know everyone's busy at the moment, so I really appreciate when people take the time to leave a comment).
> 
> Next chapter goes up Friday :)
> 
> See everyone then!


	15. Chapter 15

“The elevators are going to be unpredictable, so we’ll have to take the stairs,” Loki told Thor as Brunnhilde slid Dragonfang into its scabbard. “I’ll find Parker and Brunnhilde will wait for us by the door.”

“And I’ll save his ass when he inevitably gets into trouble,” Brunnhilde put in with a half-smile.

Stark and Thor were standing nearby, watching the two who were preparing to go retrieve the young man. Both men looked concerned and Stark also looked anxious. The small group turned when they heard soft footsteps approaching. Banner shuffled up next to them.

“Hey, I don’t know if this would be of interest, but one of the security guards you managed to rescue mentioned they have walkie-talkies. They’re located in a green cabinet under the front desk,” Banner said, sticking his hands in his pockets. “I mean, if we get separated, it might be worth having some way to communicate.”

The Valkyrie groaned and rubbed her eyes. “Yeah, that’s probably a good idea. Okay, so slight change of plans: I'll retrieve the radios while Loki retrieves Parker. Don’t suppose anyone has a flashlight I could borrow.”

Banner reached into his pocket and handed her his small penlight. She took it gratefully and tucked it into the small pouch on her hip.

“The wraiths cannot come up to this floor anymore since all the shrines have been destroyed,” Loki continued, glancing over to Brunnhilde. “We shall have to be cautious in the stairwells. There might be some lurking around.”

“I’m more concerned about the ones who are behind this curse,” Brunnhilde mentioned but Loki shook his head.

“Seeing as how they’re mostly fixated on me, I don’t think you have much…”

Loki trailed off and frowned, moving toward the door and opening it. Leaning over the railing, he looked below them into the darkness.

“Hey, Reindeer Games, what’s going on?” Stark asked and Thor moved over to his brother’s side, following the trickster’s gaze. He could only see shadows and fog below them.

“Loki?” Thor asked, placing a hand on Loki’s arm. The trickster jolted as if he’d forgotten that he wasn’t alone and turned his wide eyes to his brother. He glanced back to the darkness and then shook his head.

“Apologies, I thought I heard something,” he muttered. “Brunnhilde, we must go now.”

“Keep this door closed until we get back, Big Guy,” the Valkyrie told Thor, patting his shoulder as she stepped past him and entered the stairwell, which was lit only by dim yellow lights.

“Both of you, please be careful,” Thor requested. Loki and Brunnhilde nodded before they started jogging down the stairs. The fog swallowed them up when they reached the fourth floor. Glancing above him, Loki heard the door close and let out a breath of relief.

“Worried about him following?” Brunnhilde whispered.

“Wouldn’t you be?” Loki responded and she snorted. They both froze when they heard a raspy hiss, cautiously moving forward. Loki manifested his daggers and Brunnhilde put her hand on Dragonfang. Two loud hollow clangs behind them and in front of them made both of them stand back-to-back. There was a rippling just in front of both of them as the wraiths uncloaked.

Brunnhilde drew her sword in one smooth motion and Loki held up his knives. They both dodged away from the sweep of the heavy iron club as the wraiths attacked. The Valkyrie lunged at the one who had appeared behind them, grabbed a hold of his arm and severed it. She followed through with a slash that took off the creature’s head.

Loki ducked low and severed the tendon of the wraith that had appeared behind them, causing the creature to fall to one knee. Kicking the creature to the ground, Loki followed through by plunging the sharp blade of his daggers within the creature’s chest and face. He felt the gangly body shudder once and then go still. When Loki was certain the wraith was dead, he pulled the daggers free and cleaned them on the rags the creature wore.

Looking to Loki, Brunnhilde gestured to continue on and he nodded, rising to his feet again. The trickster continued making his way down the stairs, followed closely by the Valkyrie. The fog got thicker the further down they went and the ash made the surface slippery. There were a few times Loki and Brunnhilde slid on the thick layer of ash, nearly losing their footing.

After what seemed like a small eternity, the trickster and the Valkyrie reached the first floor. The smell of rot and decay was heaviest on the bottom floor. An unnatural chill pervaded the air and they could hear numerous hollow clangs from the prowling wraiths’ bells.

“You make for the front desk, I’ll go to the pool locker room,” Loki said, gesturing with his dagger. “We don’t wait for each other. We do what we came to do and we get the Hel out of here.”

“Don’t need to tell me twice,” Brunnhilde whispered, looking over at him. “Be careful, Lackey. Your brother would have my head if anything happened to you.”

Loki laughed softly. “I’ll see you upstairs.”

He watched as the Valkyrie crept out into the darkness. The fog soon swallowed her up and Loki swallowed, stepping out into the gloom. He could see rippling out of the corner of his eye and made a note to not get surrounded like he had last time. It had been pure luck that Thor happened upon him at just the right moment. The trickster doubted he would have that kind of luck again.

The numerous decorative plants in the hotel proved to be a blessing. Loki frequently had to duck behind one when a wraith would get just a bit too close to his location. While the hotel looked completely different, Loki was able to find his way to the general direction of the pool. He almost walked past it, but the sound of soft whimpering drew his attention to the darkest shadows. Feeling along the ashy wall, Loki’s fingers brushed over a cool handle. The trickster pulled open the door and stepped into another dark space.

Dim lighting flickered, threatening to plunge the already poorly lit space into complete darkness. Loki held up his daggers defensively, creeping along the wall.

“Parker?” he called out softly. “Parker, are you in here?”

He could hear sniffling and whimpering. Loki carefully moved forward, his senses alert for any enemies that might be lurking nearby. The hairs on the back of his neck were starting to stand on end and Loki didn’t like the feeling. Glancing to the side, he noticed the remains of a broken wooden bench. It had been reduced to mere splinters.

The lights flickered again and Loki’s attention was drawn to a small form huddled up on the ground. He swiftly moved over to it and knelt beside the shaking form, laying his knives on the floor. The trickster immediately recognized Peter’s youthful face.

“Peter?” he asked, trying to uncurl the young man. “What’s wrong? What happened?”

“I don’t want to go. I don’t want to go,” Peter panted, his eyes tightly squeezed shut. Loki carefully laid his palm on the young man’s brow, sending seidr into his system. He could feel the dark shadows clouding his mind, horrible memories stirred up by an evil creature. After a moment, Peter’s breathing became easier and he risked opening his eyes a little.

“Mr. Loki?” he whispered as though he were afraid to believe it. He held up his hands, twisting them a couple times. “I’m…I’m not disintegrating?”

Loki grinned and opened his mouth to respond when a heavy blunt object struck him under his chin and knocked him flat on his back. Loki’s head struck the hard tiled floor and stars burst in his vision. He could taste blood in his mouth, likely from a split lip. The trickster barely had a chance to roll out of the way of the next strike.

“Found you, found you, found the poor lost little Jotun,” a girlish voice sang happily and Loki’s throat was suddenly entrapped in talons. He was lifted off clear off the floor and she slammed him against the wall, cracking the plaster. Loki found himself staring into Amelia’s piercing eyes. She grinned, that disturbingly hungry smile.

“We shall make you whole again,” she said, squeezing his throat. “But first we must remove your chains.”

Loki let out a loud cry of pain when he felt her talon slide between his ribs and latch onto his seidr. His shout bounced off the tiled walls, echoing throughout the space. He clawed frantically at the woman’s arm, desperate to make the pain stop. She pulled at his seidr and it felt like a violation as she started to drag it out of him. Looking to her face, Loki saw the human face ripple and there was something horrible beneath, her true form.

Suddenly she screeched and dropped Loki to the ground. The trickster coughed and pressed a hand over the wound, looking up, dazed. Amelia turned her rage on Peter, who had buried one of Loki’s knives deep in her leg, which she was now dragging behind her. She pounced on him, straddling the young man.

“Bad, bad little spider. I shall make your nightmares come alive again,” she hissed and Loki caught a glimpse of something unwinding from the center of her face. Peter screamed and it echoed through the locker room, snapping Loki out of his dazed state. The trickster staggered to his feet, moving to the young man’s aid. Grabbing ahold of the woman’s pale hair, he manifested another dagger and dragged it across her throat. A thick white viscous liquid, which smelled of rot, sprayed out of the wound as her arms flailed about. Tossing her aside to writhe on the floor, Loki slid his arms under Peter and lifted him up.

“Did you kill her?” Peter asked, holding onto Loki’s neck.

“Unlikely, but that will slow her down and buy us a little time,” the trickster replied. “Parker, to get away, I’m going to need my hands to be free. Do you think you can hold onto my neck if I carry you on my back?”

“Yeah, I can,” Peter said confidently and Loki almost smiled. He adjusted his hold on Peter so that the young man was on his back. Once he was certain Peter could hold on, the trickster opened the door and stepped out into their darkened surroundings. Hearing a hollow clang behind him, Loki quickly ran in the direction of the stairs. A wraith manifested almost directly in front of him and Loki leapt to the side, narrowly avoiding the creature’s club. He heard Peter let out a yelp and continued moving through the thick fog.

They had almost reached the door to the stairwell when Loki froze in his tracks, ducking behind a wall. He peered around the corner and inwardly swore.

“Parker?”

“Yes, Mr. Loki?”

Loki swallowed and glanced to the side. “There’s a wraith right outside the door to the stairwell. I’m going to have to use my Jotun abilities to get past it.”

“Okay. Why are you telling me?”

Loki hesitated. “Because when I use those abilities, my temperature plummets significantly. It's likely you will sustain some frostbite as a result, which is rather unpleasant.”

Peter was quiet for a moment. “I guess the elevators aren’t an option, huh?”

“Unfortunately we shut them down and the power is questionable anyway,” Loki glanced over his shoulder at the young man. “I will do it as fast as I possibly can and once we reach safety, I will use my seidr to heal any damage you sustain.”

“Okay, Mr. Loki. I trust you,” Peter said, resigned. _Really a terrible idea,_ Loki thought as he took a deep breath and stepped out from his hiding place. The wraith let out a screech when it saw him and Loki took on his Jotun form, ignoring the cry of pain from Peter. He held out his hands and covered the wraith in the coldest ice he could conjure. Hearing a hollow clang nearby, Loki allowed his Aesir form to return and ran for the door to the stairwell, throwing it open.

He had just put his foot on the first step when he felt Peter slip off his back and fall to the ground with a cry. Swearing, Loki spun around and moved back to his side. His eyes widened when he took in the amount of frostbite decorating his arms. Without thinking, Loki sent a small amount of seidr into Peter’s arms. The clanging of a wraith’s bell drew their attention to the door and the eerie face with stormy white eyes appeared in the small window. Loki slid his arms under Peter and dashed for the steps, making it halfway up the first set before the wraith opened the door.

Setting the young man down on the next set of steps, Loki spun around and thrust out his hands, using his ice to create a wall between them and the wraith. As the wraith started stabbing and smashing its club against the solid ice, Loki turned back to Peter.

“Can you use your arms?” he asked hurriedly and Peter nodded. “Hold onto my neck again. Come on!”

Peter didn’t question the command, he just latched onto Loki’s neck and the trickster swung him up onto his back again. He started running up the stairs, taking them two at a time. He had gone up another flight of stairs before hearing the ice shatter behind him. Not looking back, Loki continued running as fast as his long legs would take him. The wraith’s eerie breathing continued following him up the stairs and Loki could hear the creature gaining on them. The trickster wasn’t sure if he could outrun the wraith, but he was damn well going to try.

The wraith swung at the trickster and Loki narrowly dodged. Judging by the yelp Peter let out, the iron club had come much closer than Loki thought. When he reached the fifth floor, Loki’s foot caught on the step and he stumbled to his knees. Twisting so that Peter was out the club’s path, Loki swiftly conjured a shield. The wraith slammed its weapon against the glowing green wall and Loki winced, feeling the shield bend slightly under the force of the strike. The trickster knew the shield could only take so many blows. He could feel the muscles in his arms trembling and he gritted his teeth as he focused on keeping the barrier up. The wraith struck it again and the trickster fell to one elbow, sweat starting to bead on his brow. He wouldn’t be able to hold the shield much longer. He could feel Peter’s grip tighten and felt a tremor go through the Midgardian.

The wraith raised the heavy iron club to strike again, perhaps for the final time, and was suddenly struck down by a powerful bolt of lightning. Loki let out the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding and recalled the shield, massaging his brow as he slumped to one elbow.

“LOKI!”

“PETER!”

Tony and Thor were on the fifth floor faster than the trickster would have thought possible. Peter let go of Loki’s neck and crawled over to Stark, embracing him tightly. Loki found himself enveloped in his brother’s strong arms. The trickster rolled his eyes and patted his brother’s shoulder.

“As touching as this reunion is, I feel I must remind you that the wraiths might be on this floor so perhaps we should relocate to the sixth,” Loki suggested. He glanced over to Tony, who was allowing Peter to lean most of his weight on him and basically carrying him up the stairs. Thor pulled back and helped the trickster to his feet. His expression reflected concern when Loki winced and sucked in his breath.

“Brunnhilde?” Loki asked.

“She returned a few minutes ago. We were just waiting for you,” Thor replied, looking over his brother. His eye widened. “Loki, you’re bleeding.”

Loki glanced at his side, pressing a hand against the wound and grimacing. “Thankfully, it’s minor. Parker was able to distract the sorceress before she could do any serious harm.”

The trickster looked at his brother. “Thor…she tried to take my seidr. I don’t know how she can do it, but she’s trying to take mother’s magic from me.”

Thor’s expression was sympathetic and he wrapped an arm around Loki’s shoulders, guiding him to the stairwell. “We won’t let her do such a heinous thing, brother. I give you my word. We’re going to end this damn curse right now and the ambassador will be held accountable for her crimes.”

Loki nodded and leaned slightly against the god of thunder, shivering. It had been a terrible sensation, feeling someone get so close to ripping his magic from him.

“Come play, little trickster, come play. Let us make you whole again.”

Both Loki and Thor twisted at the eerie girlish voice singing from somewhere in the darkness. Exchanging a look with each other, they hurried up the rest of the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One thing that has always disturbed me about anti-adoption advocates and forced reunion advocates is how they want to completely strip adoptees of who they are. The Becky that harassed my friend kept telling her that she was made to feel this way or that, completely stripping her of her agency. Becky kept telling her she wasn't happy, even when she said she was. They make up their own narrative and then project it onto the adoptee they're harassing.
> 
> I tried to incorporate a similar concept in this fic: Becky and Amelia referring to the magic Frigga gave Loki as his "chains" and trying to take it away from him, even when he's fighting back against them. I should mention, anti-adoption folks and forced reunion advocates have no notion of the term "consent."
> 
> Poor Peter Parker has just had a hell of a time. Amelia has the ability to stir up bad memories and this curse is making her stronger, feeding into her power. Also, she can "borrow" the powers of others (it's limited, but it's still dangerous).
> 
> OH! So, Peter piggybacking on Loki is based in part on a print by an artist by the name of Brianna Garcia. She recently drew a picture of Spiderman on Loki (which was based on a picture from the ACE Comic Con in Seattle: Tom Holland piggybacked on Tom Hiddleston. It was ridiculously adorable). I couldn't help but write a scene where Loki is carrying Peter Parker on his back.
> 
> Also, it just made sense that Loki would need to keep his hands free so he could wield his magic or weapons. There are still numerous wraiths lurking about.
> 
> Ah, I've always enjoyed writing a good chase scene. I hope you enjoyed it as well :)
> 
> Fair warning: next week, Friday's chapter has a nasty cliffhanger. Apologies in advance.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are welcomed and appreciated. I do love chatting with all of you :-D
> 
> Next chapter goes up Monday.
> 
> See everyone then!


	16. Chapter 16

“This is quite unnecessary and a complete waste of time,” Loki grumbled as Thor finished wrapping gauze around the wound in the trickster’s side. The god of thunder gave him an irritated look before turning his attention back to securing the bandage. Loki was holding his shirt up, wincing every now and again. The two had argued about how much medical attention Loki needed. The trickster refused to let Strange or Banner see to him, settling for allowing his brother to wrap the wound. Loki still felt compelled to complain the entire time.

“The wound is deep, Loki,” Thor mentioned, as he cleaned up the supplies he’d used to clean and dress his brother’s wound. Loki lowered his shirt, smoothing it.

“My seidr will take care of it,” he grumbled, running a hand through his hair. “I’ve had worse.”

Thor crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned back against the counter, glancing over at the trickster. “You say that a lot, brother. It concerns me.”

Loki looked over at him. “You choose the absolute _worst_ times to fret. You realize that, right?”

Thor chuckled and looked ahead at the clean glass doors of the shower. The trickster crossed one leg over the other, folding his arms over his chest. The god of thunder swallowed.

“It wasn’t your fault,” he said softly and Loki looked at him, raising an eyebrow in question. “Earlier in the meeting, before this damn curse was cast, you said that my falling in the battle against Thanos was partly your fault. It wasn’t.”

“Thor—”

“Loki, we cannot do this anymore. We cannot blame ourselves for things that were out of our control. You and I swore we wouldn’t allow the mad titan any victory,” Thor insisted, meeting his brother’s gaze. “You are not to blame for my falling in battle. I ask as your brother, please, do not ever think that.”

Loki watched him for a moment before nodding once.

Thor smiled. “Now, if you would like to apologize for other things you _were_ at fault for, I have a list. A rather lengthy list.”

Loki snickered and Thor nudged him with his shoulder, sharing in his laughter. Outside, they could hear the soft sounds of anxious conversation and both brothers looked toward the open door.

“Do you think we can do this?” Thor asked softly. “Break this curse?”

Loki grinned. “Brother, I learned long ago not to underestimate you. You always manage to succeed even when the odds are completely against you. I do not think this time will be any different.”

Thor looked over at him and smiled faintly. “Thank you, Loki.”

The trickster tilted his chin up slightly and Thor looked back to the open door, slowly letting out his breath.

The god of thunder pushed off the counter. “Well, let’s not keep them waiting any longer. The sooner we finish this, the sooner we can get out of here.”

The trickster followed his brother out into the main area of the suite, moving over to the table where everyone was gathered.

Loki would have given anything for a few more magic wielders in the group. Unfortunately, they were stuck with a handful. As they stood around the table, Loki picked up a nearby pen and drew a large square on a piece of paper. He tried to estimate how many times he would have to explain the same simple damn concept to the Midgardians.

Peter was currently in the Odinsons bedroom, asleep on their bed. He had put up a valiant effort to stay awake when they started to discuss what needed to be done, but after almost smacking his head on the table when nodding off, Stark insisted he get some shut-eye. The Odinsons had been in the washroom, so Thor could bandage Loki’s wound. When Stark asked if there were any beds available for Parker, Thor had volunteered their room.

“We’re dealing with outdated magic, which is a good thing because it will be fairly easy to undo and won’t require any sort of complicated counter spell,” Loki began. “The downside is that we’ll have to contend with a fair amount of wraiths and there will probably be more when we start making measurable progress.

“As with most antiquated magic, the spell is fairly simplistic. There are ten shrines on each floor and the sorceress has placed them in a rectangular pattern,” Loki continued, making an “x” along the sides of the square he’d already drawn.

“But the hotel isn’t in the shape of a square,” Fury pointed out and Loki rolled his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. This was going to take forever.

“Its basic layout is a square and the way she set it up follows that,” he explained. “Ironically, you need to think outside the box and see the hotel as a square. Now, when I was destroying the shrines up here, I sent a basic locating spell through the wicks. The shrines are connected through magic. So, on each floor, those with magic will see a dark green path either on the wall or on the floor. If you follow it, it will lead you to the shrines on that floor.”

“If those sensitive to magic can see your paths, won’t they know what you’ve done?” General Ross asked.

“Obviously,” Loki replied, a hint of condescension in his tone.

“Won’t that tip them off to what you’re planning?” he asked. “Haven’t you just given them a way to stop us from destroying the shrines?”

“Will they be able to hide or conceal the paths you laid?” Maria Hill asked curiously. Loki straightened up with a frustrated growl, manifesting a dagger. Banner, who had been standing a bit removed from the group, quickly leapt out of the irritated trickster’s way. Loki walked over to a mirror and slammed the hilt of his knife into the glass, creating a spider web of cracks.

“I think that’s seven years bad luck,” Banner mentioned.

“God dammit, Banner. Don’t say that. Don’t jinx us,” Tony groaned, running his hands over his face. “The last thing we need is more bad luck.”

“Can you see the cracks in the glass?” Loki asked, gesturing with the blade of his knife. “Can you conceal them without making the damage more obvious? My spell works in a similar way. They can see it, but they can’t do anything about it. Not with the magic they’re using.”

He hid his dagger again and returned to the table. “Unfortunately, normal Midgardians will be unable to see the paths I’ve laid. So only a few of us will be able to do this: myself, Thor, Wanda Maximoff, Stephen Strange, and Brunnhilde.”

“So what are the rest of us supposed to do?” Tony asked.

“The radios Brunnhilde brought back,” Thor mentioned, gesturing to the small devices on the table by the couch. “We’ll leave one here. If any of us needs help, we’ll be able to radio in.”

“Destroying the shrines is easiest if you have magic,” Loki continued. “Thor, you and Brunnhilde should make use of the fire extinguishers. Extinguish the flames from the candles and then grind the bones into dust as best you can. It’s crude and it will take a little extra time, but it will work well enough.”

“What about the one who cast the spell?” Strange asked. “Is she still lurking around?”

“Almost certainly,” Loki replied. “She’s likely somewhere on the first floor because she has probably guessed that’s where I’ll be and since she seems to have fixated on me, I guess I’m the lucky one who gets to deal with her.”

“She wants to return you to your world, doesn’t she?” General Ross suddenly put in. “It seems we could avoid a whole lot of unpleasantness if you just complied. And you wouldn’t be Earth’s problem anymore.”

“My brother is not a pawn to be traded as you see fit,” Thor growled. “And Jotunheim isn’t _his_ world. Loki is a citizen of this planet. His _home_ is New Asgard.”

“Not to mention it would set a dangerous precedent of allowing extremists to get their way by attacking S.H.I.E.L.D facilities and events,” Fury put in. The general shrugged as he sat back, tapping his thumbs together.

“Well, now that we’ve got that out of the way,” Strange said, raising his eyebrows slightly. “Ten shrines on each floor, one of us for each floor, the odds seem pretty grim.”

“At first glance, yes,” Loki said as grabbed a clean sheet of paper. “But, as with most archaic magic, this curse has a lot of weak spots in it. Its strength is not consistent. There is one shrine that is stronger than any of the others and that will be on the first floor. Think of it like the beating heart of the curse. The higher up you get, the less power the curse has and the less powerful the shrines are. So the fourth and fifth floors will likely only have one or two wraiths.”

“Then the most dangerous will be the first floor?” Wanda asked, glancing at the trickster.

“The first and second, yes. That will have the highest concentration of wraiths and the most environment changes, such as the fog and the ash,” Loki affirmed. “Since I’m the only one who is immune to this curse, I will take the first floor.”

“I will take the second,” Thor offered but Loki shook his head.

“You cannot. If you set foot on that floor, you will completely lose your sight again,” Loki explained. “I recommend you take the third.”

“I will take the second,” Wanda offered. “My power is as strong as Loki’s and I move fast. I should be able to finish quickly.”

“Strange, you take the fourth and Brunnhilde, you get the fifth,” Loki suggested. “Thor and Brunnhilde, you will probably have thirty to forty-five minutes before you started experiencing the effects of the curse. Strange and Wanda, I’d estimate twenty to thirty. But those are only rough estimates.

“Now, this is where things get a little tricky. Once the wraiths catch on to what we’re doing, chances are they’ll rush us on the first few floors. We’ve only had to deal with a couple of them at once. I shudder to think what dealing with a pack of them will be like. I suggest destroying the shrines furthest away from the door to the stairwell first and saving the ones near it for last. Because you’re going to want to run.”

“This all seems just a little too easy,” Steve mentioned as he leaned over what Loki had drawn. The trickster tossed his pen onto the desk, running his hands through his long dark hair.

“On paper, most things sound easy. The execution is when the tricky part begins,” Loki replied, glancing up at the captain. “I learned that the hard way.”

For a while, the people in the room were quiet, the weight of the situation clear in all their minds. Loki sighed and got to his feet.

“There’s one more thing,” the trickster began. “The curse will grow in strength the longer it’s allowed to continue. The sooner we break it, the better.”

Another heavy silence fell over the room. It was broken by Tony Stark clapping his hands loudly, drawing all their attention.

“Well, it seems like we should get this party started,” he said with a wide grin. “Bruce, Steve, Barnes, you up for playing DJ with me? Keeping this rowdy bunch out of trouble?”

Despite the nervousness in the room, most of the people present couldn’t help but smile. Thor looked over at his brother, who glanced at him. The dark-haired trickster nodded to the god of thunder. It would be difficult, but they would give it their best shot.

_*_

Of all the ways Jane Foster expected to spend her evening, taking care of terrified hotel employees and a few other members of S.H.I.E.L.D. who had narrowly escaped a curse was not one of them. She was still feeling somewhat disappointed that she was going to miss the lunar eclipse, but she supposed there were worse things.

She was sitting on the floor, going over some research and glanced up to where Darcy was brewing coffee. The people in their suite were rather quiet, all preoccupied with their own things. Darcy had been willing to loan out the few books she’d brought with her and she’d even brought out a few games. Darcy Lewis had always been the best travel companion and always knew what to pack for trips.

“Don’t forget, people. Uno competition in a half-hour,” Darcy called out. “Coffee will be ready in a few minutes.”

Jane looked up when she heard a soft knock on the door. A few people in the suite jumped and whimpered. Darcy looked over at Jane, who shrugged. Loki had assured them that destroying the shrines made the sixth floor safe. Thor trusted his brother, especially when it came to matters concerning magic, and Jane trusted Thor’s judgement. She got to her feet and moved over to the door, looking through the peephole.

“It’s just Thor,” she said and the atmosphere immediately became more relaxed. Jane unlocked the door and pulled it open. The god of thunder smiled at her. She raised an eyebrow as she took in his appearance. He was dressed in leather armor and he wore his sword at his side. Offering her a charming grin, he bowed his head.

“Jane, I was wondering if I might have a word,” he requested.

“Of course,” she replied, turning back to the room. “Hey, Darcy? I’ll be back in a sec, okay?”

“Yup,” Darcy said as pulled the carafe out of the coffee machine. “Good luck, Thor.”

“Thank you, Darcy,” Thor called over to her. Jane stepped outside the room and closed the door behind her. She walked a short way down the hall to where there was a couch underneath a watercolor painting of a meadow scene. They sat together on the couch, which was surprisingly comfortable.

“Have you figured out how to break the curse?” Jane asked.

“We have, but our plan is somewhat risky,” Thor told her, smiling a little. “It’s not the most dangerous mission I’ve been a part of, but it will still be difficult.”

Thor leaned forward and tapped his fingers together. Jane watched him, smiling faintly. She had missed him.

“Is something on your mind?” she asked, drawing his attention to her. He grinned and nodded.

“Yes. I wish to tell you why this curse was cast and would hear your opinion, if you wouldn’t mind?” Thor requested, looking at her with that bright blue eye. Jane nodded and he sat back. For the next few minutes, he told her everything that had happened and what had been said in the session where the whole thing had started. He told her of his suspicions about who had poisoned his brother a couple nights ago. He finally told her about Loki’s offer and his own decision to find another way.

By the time he had finished, Jane could feel her mouth hanging open. She couldn’t believe what he had told her. She knew there had been a growing movement about protecting the traditional family, but she tried to ignore it. Hearing Thor’s tale made Jane wonder if that had been a mistake.

“I worry, Jane,” Thor said, bringing her out of her thoughts. “Loki is my family. I cannot let him be taken without a fight, but I hate putting my friends and allies in danger. Loki offered to give himself up, but…the look in his eyes, Jane. He doesn’t wish to go to a strange land, especially not one that would have him executed as a traitor. When ambassador Love—”

“Can I just say that the fact that that’s her last name deeply offends me?” Jane said, unable to help herself. “It doesn’t suit her at all and she doesn’t deserve to have that as a surname.”

Thor smiled faintly. “When she first contacted me, I tried to explain to her that if Loki had any biological relations, they would have him killed. I tried to tell her about the laws and traditions of Jotuns, how they would respond to Loki’s return, but she kept insisting I didn’t know what I was talking about.”

“Because she’s ignorant, Thor,” Jane replied. “Some humans are incapable of understanding their experience isn’t universal. It’s one of our many, many flaws, I’m afraid.”

Thor looked over at her, his expression hopeful. “So you believe this is the right course of action?”

“Yes, of course I do. Loki’s your brother and if he doesn’t want to go somewhere, he shouldn’t be forced to go against his will, especially not to a place where his life would be endangered,” Jane said, studying Thor for a moment. “Did Darcy tell you about our visit to New Asgard? After the final battle in Wakanda?”

“I don’t believe so,” Thor replied.

“It was only a brief visit,” she said as she folded her legs under her. “It was a few months before you returned.”

**

Thor would have loved New Asgard. Jane realized that the moment she set foot in the small town. The Asgardian refugees were living in peace, going about their daily lives. Everyone was happy and wherever she looked, there were smiles. _God, it’s like we’re walking through the Big Guy’s dream,_ Darcy had said on their first night. She was right. This had been exactly what Thor had hoped for based on what he’d told Jane. This was the world he’d hoped to build when he became king.

This was the world he’d given his life for.

Jane hadn’t seen Loki yet. Darcy had and Jane knew he’d inquired about her. According to Darcy, he wished to speak with her. She didn’t know why, but she had to work up the nerve to seek him out. It was very odd, seeing as how she’d thought Loki was dead for so many years. Then, when Thor had contacted her on video call, shortly before that last battle, and told her what had happened…

She sniffled and looked down at her hands, wringing her fingers. She’d been in the laboratory when the snap happened. Jane had been looking at her computer and then turned to ask Darcy something, only to see her best friend disintegrate into dust. Looking behind her, she watched the same thing happen to Selvig and Ian. After that, Jane could only sit in her lab, staring in shock at the emptiness where there had once been people. Hours past and she just stared at nothing.

When the sun started to set, she stood up and walked home, feeling dazed. There was chaos in the streets, people wailing and panicking. Jane hadn’t noticed it. She’d felt a strange detachment from everything happening around her. When someone threw a brick through the window of her building as she was unlocking the door, she didn’t even flinch.

Jane wasn’t quite sure how long she sat in her apartment and couldn’t recall exactly what she’d done, but the next thing she remembered was receiving a video call from Thor. Her former lover looked so different than what she remembered and it wasn’t just physical. There wasn’t liveliness to Thor anymore, no bouncy joy. There was only the faintest hint of life in his eye and Jane realized he was just going through the motions like her.

He told her everything that had happened and she’d done the same. For a while, they just cried together, sharing their grief and heartache and fear. Though separated by thousands of miles, they kept each other company until late at night. By the time they were saying goodbye, they were both laying in their beds, their screens lighting up their faces. Suddenly, Jane felt a sense of dread. Something bad was going to happen and she couldn’t bear to lose another person.

Thor seemed to have a similar thought, a feeling that his time was short, but it almost seemed to be a relief. He asked her to do whatever she could to help Loki, should he return to Earth, and she promised she would. That at least seemed to grant him some peace. A few nights later, everyone who had disintegrated returned. The night after that, Jane received a call from Steve Rogers to inform her that Thor had died in the battle.

For a time, Jane avoided New Asgard. Her grief was too strong and she couldn’t bear visiting the place Thor would have called home. The years passed slowly and finally, Darcy talked her into going. She only planned to stay a few days due to being swamped with work. The memories weren’t as painful anymore, but Jane still couldn’t bring herself to approach Thor’s brother yet. She hadn’t figured out what she was going to say. If there was anything she could say.

It was the early evening when Jane found herself sitting in a quiet building. It was a lovely memorial to those who had died in the War of the Gauntlet. The building was surrounded by a flower garden and inside was similar to a house of worship, but there were no religious symbols. Instead, there were some pictures of the fallen and their names were listed on the walls. There were also numerous candles, some lit and some not. Long wooden seats were set up around the small structure so visitors could sit and reflect.

When Jane arrived, it was empty. Pale moonlight spilled in through the stained glass windows, casting everything in soft blue light. She was looking at a painting of Thor toward the front of the building, remembering their relationship. A single tear slowly crawl down her cheek and she brushed it away. Jane hadn’t thought it possible to miss someone so much, even after years had passed.

Hearing the door open, she looked over her shoulder and watched as Loki strode in. He didn’t even glance in her direction as he continued to the front of the building. The trickster picked up a match, walked over to where there was a metal bowl of fire, and lit the match. Cupping his hand around the small flame, he returned to the candles and lit one, blowing softly on the lit match to extinguish the flame. Taking a step back, the dark-haired god got on his knees and looked up at the picture of his late brother.

“Thor, I bid you take your place in the halls of Valhalla…Where the brave shall live forever. Nor shall we mourn but rejoice for those that have died the glorious death,” he spoke softly, smiling a little after a moment. “You better not have gotten lost on the way there, you oaf. Your sense of direction was always terrible.”

Loki sat silently for a few more moments, just looking up at the picture, before whispering, “I miss you, brother.”

Rising to his feet, Loki approached Jane and sat beside her, resting his arm on the back of the bench. For a time, the two sat in a comfortable silence. Jane glanced over at the trickster, who simply looked ahead at the front of the building. She tried to think of something to say.

“You’re looking…good, much better than when I last saw you,” Jane mentioned and immediately wanted to kick herself. Of all the stupid things to say, that was right up there. To her surprise, Loki chuckled.

“Thank you. I certainly feel better than I did when last we saw each other,” Loki replied, his tone light and amused. Jane swallowed and looked forward again.

“This is so beautiful, this memorial,” she mentioned and he nodded once.

“I’m glad you think so. I come here almost every night to pray for my brother. Gods know he probably needs it,” he replied, his eyes wandering to the picture of Thor briefly. A look of melancholy briefly passed over his face. “I wish…I wish he could have seen it.”

“Thor would really love this place, Loki. I know he would have loved New Asgard,” she said.

“I hope so. I tried to make it the place he dreamt of when he set our course for Earth,” Loki said, glancing over at her. “I was hoping to cross paths with you before you left. I wanted to personally thank you for arguing on my behalf when I was being considered for citizenship. Your words were very kind and I believe they helped tip the scales in my favor.”

“Of course, Loki. I had promised…I promised Thor I would do what I could to help you when you found your way to Earth. And, you did save my life when I was afflicted with Aether. It was really the least I could do.”

Loki smiled faintly and turned his attention back to the front of the building. Jane chewed her lower lip, trying to figure out how to ask the question that she desperately wanted to ask. She needed to ask. It was something that had bothered her since receiving that call from Steve Rogers.

“Loki?” she waited until the trickster looked over at her. “Did Thor…he didn’t suffer, did he?”

“No,” Loki lied, offering her a confident smile that still had a hint of sadness. “No, Jane. Thor went fast and he didn’t suffer at all. He wasn’t in any pain at the end.”

Even though she knew it was a lie, Jane was willing to believe it.

“You were with him?” she asked, already knowing the answer. She had spoken briefly with Brunnhilde and had some vague idea of what happened. The trickster cleared his throat and nodded, shifting his weight as he looked down at his feet.

“I was,” he whispered, raising his eyes to her again. His expression was almost apologetic. She smiled at him. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her chest. Jane reached out and took his hand within hers, surprised that he let her. From what Thor had told her, Loki wasn’t exactly fond of any signs of affection.

“Thank you, Loki. I have been worried about what Thor’s final moments were like for a while, but now I know he was at peace and perhaps even happy,” she told him. Loki’s brow furrowed and he studied her, confused.

“I’m afraid I don’t understand.”

“Oh Loki, you were there with him in his final moments. The last thing your brother saw was your face. Knowing you were alive, that you had somehow survived against all odds, was probably the greatest gift anyone could have ever given him,” she explained. “Seeing you, hearing your voice, it was what Thor wanted the most and you were able to give that to him.”

Loki swallowed, looking away from her. “I should have gotten there sooner, Jane. I tried to help him, gods I really tried, but it was too late. I…I couldn’t save him.”

“But Loki, don’t you see? You did, you did save him,” Jane insisted, and Loki looked over at her, his expression still pained. “Oh, come here you.”

She wrapped her arms around the dark-haired god and embraced him tightly. Jane smiled when she heard him sigh and he gently patted her back, uncomfortable.

“The more time I spend around Midgardians, the more I understand why my brother had such fondness for the lot of you. You’re all much too fond of physical displays of affection. It’s nauseating,” he grumbled dryly and she couldn’t help but laugh. After a moment, she sat back and they again sat together in a comfortable silence.

“We were really lucky to know him, weren’t we?” Jane said, glancing over at Loki. She was pleased to see the hint of a smile play over his lips.

“Yes, we certainly were,” the trickster agreed.

**

Thor laughed softly. “Thank you, Jane.”

Jane smiled brightly. “Thor, I genuinely believe you and Loki can accomplish anything when you put your heads together. I know you’ll be able to break this curse.”

Thor grinned at her, gently squeezing her hand. “I’m glad we met, Jane.”

“So am I. You’re a great friend. Terrible boyfriend, but a great friend.”

Thor laughed again. His smile faded slightly and he studied her face. “Are you happy, Jane?”

“I am. Work is good and I just started seeing someone new a few months ago,” she said.

“Well, he’s a very lucky man,” Thor said.

“She, actually,” Jane corrected him with a sly grin. Thor’s eye widened slightly in surprise.

“Oh,” he said and Jane laughed.

“Yeah, she’s a geologist, who specializes in meteorites and other space debris. We were at an astronomy conference and one thing led to another,” Jane told him and he grinned.

“My earlier statement still stands: she’s a very lucky woman,” Thor said warmly and she smiled appreciatively.

“Thor.”

They both looked up at Loki’s irritated voice. He was dressed in green and black clothing, a pair of daggers on his hips.

“Loki, Jane has a girlfriend,” Thor told him and Loki stared at him in exasperation. Jane almost laughed at the expression. The Odinsons were too adorable sometimes.

“Congratulations,” Loki said to her and then looked back at his brother. “In case you’ve forgotten, there’s a curse we need to break.”

Thor turned back to Jane. “Hopefully we’ll be able to get out of here within an hour or two.”

“Go be a hero,” she said warmly, looking at them both. “You two be careful, okay?”

They both nodded and then turned, disappearing down the hall. Jane stood from the couch, sending a prayer to whatever deity would listen to keep the Odinsons safe. She couldn’t help but worry about the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm posting _way_ earlier than I usually do, but I forgot that I have a prior engagement tomorrow at the time when I normally post.
> 
> The flashback in this chapter was probably my favorite thing to write in this whole fic. I really love exploring how Loki moves through grief. The flashback in an earlier chapter showed him still struggling to come to terms with the loss of his brother. In this flashback, we see Loki more healed. He still greatly misses his brother, but he has come to terms with the loss. Also, I loved writing the little interaction between him and Jane. I feel like those two would have a fascinating friendship. I'm of the mind that Jane is one of the few people who Loki genuinely respects.
> 
> Also, I have always headcanoned Jane Foster as bisexual.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are most welcomed and appreciated. I really love chatting with you lot :)
> 
> Next chapter goes up Wednesday.
> 
> See all of you then!


	17. Chapter 17

Thor and Loki moved over to the door leading to the stairwell where Strange and Wanda were already waiting for them. Strange’s cape was getting agitated and kept brushing up against his face, even as he tried to settle it down. Loki took some satisfaction in seeing the second-rate sorcerer annoyed. Wanda was playing with her fingers, looking a little nervous.

“Where is Brunnhilde?” Thor asked.

“She’s here,” the Valkyrie said as she walked up to the small group. “I switched the elevators back on. When the main power comes back, I have a feeling a lot of people are going to want to use them. Plus, if any of us are injured, it seems reaching the doctors quick would be in our best interest.”

Thor exchanged a look with Loki, who raised his eyebrows. Neither could argue with that. The small group turned when they spotted Bucky coming down the hall toward them, carrying an armful of small black radios.

“We tested them and they’re all working,” he said as he started handing them out. “They’re pretty easy to use. The long button on the side is what you need to press in order to talk. We’re not sure of the range, but hopefully it’ll be enough.”

“Are we about ready to move out?” Brunnhilde asked as she clipped the radio onto the belt her scabbard was attached to. There was a chorus of affirmative responses. “Great. Hope to see everyone at the end of this.”

“Good luck,” Bucky said with a small smile. Brunnhilde opened the door and gestured for the others to go through, which they promptly did. Thor and Loki walked side-by-side behind everyone.

“You will be careful, brother,” Thor requested and Loki let out a huff of laughter.

“I was about to ask the same of you,” the trickster responded, arching an eyebrow. Thor reached over and squeezed his shoulder, sharing a grin with his brother. They soon reached the fifth floor and Brunnhilde moved over to the door.

“This is my stop,” she said. “Good luck, everybody. Try not to die.”

Throwing open the door, she moved into the dark floor and the door slowly swung shut behind her. The remaining four continued down the next flight of stairs, moving at a brisk pace. The sound of a hollow clang made them pause briefly and Strange conjured his orange shields. The wraiths were about.

“Well, this is going to be a fun evening,” Strange commented in a droll tone. They continued down to the next floor and Strange pulled open the door, finding himself face-to-face with a wraith. Wanda sent the creature flying back with a blast of her magic and Strange finished him off with a blast of energy. Raising his eyebrows, he stepped into the darkness of the fourth floor.

Once the door swung shut behind him, the three remaining members continued down the carpeted stairs. The closer they got to the third floor, the more uneasy Loki became. He wasn’t wild about the idea of separating from his brother, especially in this situation. While Becky thought she was helping him, her feelings were not so benevolent toward Thor. Whereas his brother always thought the best of people, Loki aired more on the side of caution. This woman had allied with an ancient sorceress to get her way. Loki wouldn’t put it past her to make an attempt on his brother’s life.

They reached the third floor sooner than Loki would have liked and he stood rigidly, watching his brother. Thor was powerful and he was crafty when he wanted to be, as well as experienced. He would be fine. The god of thunder looked at his brother, offering him a reassuring smile. Noticing Loki’s discomfort, Thor reached over and wrapped his arms around the trickster.

“I will see you soon, Loki. I promise,” Thor whispered, patting his brother’s back. Loki buried his face in his brother’s shoulder briefly, nodding. He trusted the god of thunder to be okay. A few wraiths wouldn’t be a problem for Thor.

After a moment, Thor stepped back and moved toward the door. He took a deep breath and pulled open the heavy door, which squealed in protest. The noise sent a shiver down all their spines. Thor stepped through it and disappeared in the shadows, the door slowly swinging shut behind him. For a moment, Loki watched the door and probably would have stayed longer had it not been for Wanda gently touching his elbow.

“Come on,” she said with a kind smile. “The sooner we finish this, the sooner we can get out of here.”

Loki nodded and offered her a confident grin. Together, they started down the next flight of stairs. A loud clang behind them made them both twist around and hit the wraith that uncloaked behind them with a blast of green and red magic. Wanda twisted her hands and sent the creature flying up and then dropping it to the ground again. Loki leaned a little over the railing, looking down to the fog where the wraith had disappeared. He turned his eyes to the witch, impressed.

They continued to the second floor and soon reached the door, which Wanda pulled open and hurried through. Loki watched the heavy door swing shut before continuing on his way to the final floor. He could barely see a few feet in front of him. The fog was so thick it was almost a solid mass. Moving through it, Loki soon came upon the door and pulled it open, his senses sharp for any dangers. Holding out his hand, Loki increased the brightness of the paths leading to where the shrines were, lighting his way in the gloom.

“All right, let’s have some fun,” he whispered with a mischievous grin.

_*_

Becky Collins Love was sitting in the security room, watching the various monitors. She pulled her jacket a little tighter, not enjoying the cold. All the rooms were dark, but the cameras had been equipped with night vision and the sorceress had been able to direct enough power to the surveillance system to keep them up and running. Becky hadn’t wanted to resort to such unpleasant tactics, but unfortunately, the foolish leader of New Asgard hadn’t given her any choice. _It’s a shame they were so brainwashed by Odin and Frigga. Perhaps Thor could have been a good man,_ she thought.

She heard a gurgling clicking behind her. Amelia was in her normal form, which wasn’t as defined. The sorceress was a strange creature in every way, but she was useful. And powerful. Becky had been able to reunite a number of adoptees with their real families thanks to Amelia’s abilities.

“Loki is by himself,” Becky mentioned, letting out a harrumph. “We don’t even know his actual name, just the one his abductors gave him. It’s tragic.”

Amelia clicked again, slithering around behind her summoner. “Do you wish for me to retrieve him?”

Becky thought for a moment. “He’s not going to come with us willingly. I’m afraid he’s very confused and thinks we’re his enemy. Loki probably has Stockholm syndrome and believes Thor is acting in his best interest. He’s still operating under the delusion that Thor is his brother. It’s sad really.”

Hearing a soft rippling sound, Becky turned around. Amelia was wearing her human appearance, her piercing eyes fixed on the screens in front of them.

“Do you want me to kill Thor?” Amelia asked.

“God, no. Not yet,” Becky said, squinting at the screens as she considered her options. “We can use Thor to make Loki see reason. Retrieve the god of thunder and bring him to me in the west hallway.”

Amelia turned to leave but stopped when Becky called her name. The woman spun around in her chair, looking at the sorceress.

“You may _borrow_ Thor’s abilities, but don’t drain him,” she ordered and Amelia dipped her head in understanding. “Also, if you could make sure we won’t be interrupted, I would really appreciate it.”

Amelia nodded once, hesitating. “Madam, just remember that Loki is the god of lies. Do not underestimate him.”

“Thank you, Amelia. I will keep that in mind,” Becky said, grinning at the sorceress. “I cannot wait to reunite Loki with his family. Reunions are always so magical and life-affirming.”

The sorceress grinned widely. “But I still get his magic, right? The non-Jotun magic?”

“Oh yes, of course.”

With a girlish giggle, the sorceress left the room. Becky smiled widely and turned her attention back to the screens, tracing Loki’s path with her eyes. She was going to help him, whether he wanted it or not.

_*_

“Eleven wraiths.”

Brunnhilde rolled her eyes when Loki’s voice came over the radio again. It had been maybe ten damn minutes and he was already being a pain in the ass.

“Loki, the radios are supposed to be for emergencies only,” Strange’s soft hissing whisper came over the radio. There was quiet for a few moments.

“I’m merely pointing out that if this were a competition, I would be winning,” Loki boasted.

Brunnhilde lifted the fire extinguisher she had retrieved shortly after stepping on the fifth floor, pointing the nozzle at the shrine she’d come across. Blasting it with a cloud of chemicals, the candles almost instantly went out. Lifting the heavy canister, she bashed it over the bones, grinding them into dust. Blowing a strand of hair out of her face, she felt satisfaction when she looked at the remains of the shrine. This was almost too damn easy. She hadn’t even encountered any wraiths and she’d already destroyed half the shrines on this floor.

“Twelve. I would definitely be winning,” Loki’s voice came from the radio. Brunnhilde grabbed the radio off her belt and pushed the talk button.

“If I hear your voice one more time, Lackey,” Brunnhilde threatened as she started making her way to the next shrine. She could see a glimpse of flickering candlelight a few feet away. She paused when she heard a hollow clang somewhere nearby. The shadows around her deepened, becoming almost a solid mass, and Brunnhilde felt a shiver go down her back.

“But I _would_ be winning,” Loki’s voice came over the radio and she looked up to the ceiling, shaking her head. She could hear that arrogant smirk and it made his voice so much more infuriating. Reaching the shrine, she pointed the nozzle and extinguished the flame before destroying it with much more force than was needed.

“Just a few more to go,” she muttered to herself. The Valkyrie paused when she heard a strange crackling sound, similar to frost. Taking the radio from her belt, she pressed the button that would allow her to talk.

“Lackey, you’re still on the first floor, aren’t you?”

“Yes, why?”

Brunnhilde paused and glanced behind her. The hall was empty, but she could swear she heard breathing. Keeping her eyes on the shadows, she pressed the button on the radio again.

“I swear, Lackey, if you try to jump out at me or send an illusion to spook me, I will run you through with my Dragonfang,” she warned.

“I’m not anywhere near you and I’m conserving my magic for the main shrine,” Loki grumbled in response. “You’re probably just sensing a wraith.”

“Brunnhilde, do you require assistance?” Thor’s voice piped in. Brunnhilde squinted as she looked down the hall. After a moment, she brought the radio back to her lips.

“No, I’m good.”

Rolling her shoulders, she continued to the next shrine. The Valkyrie was a little disappointed. She had been hoping to kill a few more wraiths.

_*_

Thor hadn’t expected so many wraiths on the third floor. The lighting seemed much dimmer on the floor and Thor had trouble seeing the wraiths even when they were uncloaked. The god of thunder had already decided that cloaking was one of the most annoying abilities he’d ever encountered. At least the wraiths seemed unable to attack when cloaked. His lightning, though muted, seemed to work well enough on the creatures, but Thor soon learned that when one fell, the others became slightly stronger.

He’d also retrieved a bright red fire extinguisher and used it to extinguish the flames of the candles. Then he’d use a bolt of lightning to destroy the shrine. Every now and again, Loki’s voice would come over the radio, needling everyone. Thor could hear Brunnhilde and Strange getting more and more annoyed with the trickster’s antics. Thor was so used to his brother’s taunting and mischief that he barely even noticed it.

Thor had just finished destroying another shrine and paused to figure out how many more he had left. _One more,_ he realized with a grin and located the shimmering green line on the wall. He followed it to the last shrine, focusing on destroying it.

Hearing a loud clang behind him, Thor drew his sword and blocked the strike from the heavy iron club. The god of thunder felt the strike rattle his bones and he gritted his teeth as he planted his feet. He shoved the weapon back and the wraith stumbled back a couple steps, letting out a shrieking hiss. It started moving toward him again and Thor released a bolt of lightning, incinerating the evil creature. Sheathing his sword, he focused next on the mostly destroyed shrine and released a final bolt of lightning.

The god of thunder dropped his hands to his knees, taking a moment to catch his breath. He decided to find his brother and see if Loki needed help.

Thor heard the gruesome pop of bone breaking behind him and spun around, barely able to dodge the powerful strike from the yellow sword. The pale sorceress grinned widely at him, baring her teeth and Thor drew his sword again. She lunged at him again and their blades met.

“Hello, lightning bug,” she whispered, her expression darkening as she shoved Thor back with a surprising amount of strength. Years of experience helped the god of thunder remain on his feet. He parried her next few strikes, searching for an opening. She was a surprisingly good fighter, but she was very cautious. Loki had warned him that she felt ancient and ancient beings tended to be more difficult to fight due to their experience.

Thor attempted to strike her down with lightning, but she easily danced out of the way, striding a few feet away and grinning as she studied him.

“You’re powerful,” she said, almost in awe. “I shall have to ask my summoner if I can drain you too. I’m so very, very hungry.”

She ran at him with a yell and Thor met her in the middle of the hall, their blades clashing, sparks flying off the metal. Thor kicked her away and she grinned, pacing around just out of reach of his sword. Thor patiently waited for her next attack.

Amelia lunged at him again and Thor pivoted out of the way of a blade meant to skewer him, and managed to slash open her arm. The sorceress let out a screech and jumped back, looking at the weeping wound on her arm with wide eyes. A look of hesitation, perhaps a hint of nervousness, crossed her expression. Amelia looked back to the god of thunder, a small smile playing over her lips as she swung her sword.

“Point for the little lightning bug. Impressive,” she said as she strode forward again.

Thor moved to meet her and their blades met again. Amelia suddenly released the grip of her sword and held out one hand, her fingers becoming long talons. She slashed one of her sharp claws across his weaker right arm. Thor grimaced, trying to ignore the deep pain that took root in his arm, the muscles becoming impossibly tight. It felt like it had shortly after the battle against Ymir and the pain was overwhelming, rendering the limb essentially useless. Thor gritted his teeth and adjusted his grip so that he was relying more on his left hand, but he struggled to keep his grip on the sword.

“Uh oh, the poor lightning bug lost an arm,” Amelia taunted with a hungry grin. “Point for me.”

“I’d caution you against overconfidence,” Thor warned with a confident smile. “I have fought with more serious wounds and still emerged victorious.”

Amelia lunged at him and Thor parried her strikes, patiently waiting for an opening. The ash they were displacing floated about them and the few lights around them buzzed ominously. Thor waited for his opening and when it came, he took it.

When next their blades met, Thor shoved Amelia against the wall, pinning her. She giggled, her eyes widening in delight.

“You have made a grave mistake, madam. You threatened my brother, poisoned him, and I suspect you drugged a good friend of mine too. I do not take such acts lightly,” Thor warned. “Surrender now and I shall see that you’re treated fairly. I have no desire to harm you or the one who summoned you, neither do my allies.”

She leaned forward ever so slightly, as if to share a secret. “Oh darling. We _really_ want to hurt you.”

Amelia swiftly drove her knee up and into his groin. The pain was excruciating and it caused Thor to momentarily lose his focus as he stumbled back, allowing Amelia to regain the advantage.

The god of thunder only saw a flash of movement and felt the sharp blade slash his chest. Falling to his knees with a grunt, Thor placed a hand to the wound, wincing at the sting. It was a shallow cut, but it still hurt like Hel. Looking up, the god of thunder saw the odd pale sorceress, circling around him. She was holding her yellow sword and his blood was dripping off the blade. An eerie smile spread across the woman’s face and she drummed her sharp nails on the sword. Raising her fingers to her mouth, she licked the blood off them and smacked her lips.

“Mmm, there is lightning in your blood and just a hint of magic. Delicious,” she taunted.

The god of thunder started to move forward to prepare for her next attack when he fell to one knee. His limbs suddenly felt strangely heavy. Thor looked up at her, trying to keep her in his line of sight. His vision went from blurry to sharp, making him feel dizzy.

“Uh oh,” Amelia said mockingly, sheathing her oddly-colored blade. “You seem to be experiencing a little trouble, blondie. Is movement difficult? Does your body feel slow to react? Perhaps you were wounded by a blade covered in some kind of poison. I can’t imagine how that could have happened.”

Thor attempted to rise again and grunted when he fell to all fours. It felt like the whole room was spinning. Amelia approached him and Thor struggled to focus on her, even as his vision went blurry again. The pale sorceress looked down at him before raising her foot and pushing him over. Thor gritted his teeth and struggled to make his body respond to his commands. He had to get up. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the pale sorceress crouch down beside him, her grin becoming sharper and more menacing.

“Let’s go find the lost little Jotun, lightning bug. It’s time for him to go home,” she said, her form rippling and becoming something horrific. Her talons shot out and latched onto Thor. Something unfurled from the center of her face and latched onto him. Thor felt her draining some of his lightning, tearing it from muscle and bone. He didn’t even have the energy to scream as he was enveloped in a strange, gray, constricting veil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween! :-D (It's my favorite holiday)
> 
> So they're currently in the process of breaking the curse. I love the idea that Thor is so used to Loki's shenanigans that he doesn't even bat an eye when Loki starts taunting everyone. "Oh, my brother's being a pain in the a$$ again. Just a regular day with the god of mischief and lies."
> 
> Before I forget: chapter eighteen comes with a tissue warning. Things are getting super dicey, folks.
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are much welcomed and appreciated. I love chatting with you lot :)
> 
> Next chapter goes up Friday.
> 
> See all of you then!


	18. Chapter 18

In the Odinsons suite, the group monitoring the radio was quiet as they waited for any news of what was happening on the lower levels. Fury, Hill, and Ross were sitting off to the side. Bucky, Steve, Tony, and Banner were sitting on the couch and chairs around the smaller table. Tony was nervously fidgeting with the small radio.

“Just finished the shrines on the fifth floor,” Brunnhilde reported. “I’m going to head back now.”

“I have a couple more to go on the fourth,” Strange chimed in. “The floor looks a little different already, but there’s still a lot of ash and no windows.”

“The hotel won’t regain its former state until all shrines are destroyed,” Loki stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “The windows and doors out won’t return until the main shrine on the first floor is destroyed.”

“Just finished…third…” Thor reported, barely understandable through the static. “I…return short…”

The radio went silent again and Tony put it back on the table, frowning. He glanced over to the other three, who also looked rather troubled.

“Sounds like things are going well,” he said hesitantly.

“That’s a nice change of pace for us,” Banner replied. There was a tense silence in the suite for a moment, a sense of unease creeping into the room.

“Anybody else think Thor sounded kinda…” Bucky paused and circled his wrist a couple times, his brow furrowing. “Weird?”

“Weird?” Banner asked, frowning. Both Maria Hill and Fury looked over to Steve and Bucky. Tony leaned forward and started rubbing his palms together.

“That didn’t sound like Thor,” Steve added. “Maybe it was the static, but that didn’t sound like him.”

Everyone looked up when the door to the bedroom opened and Parker stumbled out. Tony stood up and went over to him, reaching out a supportive arm.

“Hey, kid. You doing all right?” he asked, concerned. Parker looked at him and smiled.

“Yeah, Tony. I’m good,” he said, frowning as he looked around the dark space. “Where is everyone?”

“They’re working on breaking the curse,” Steve told him as Tony led Parker over to the couch. He sat next to Banner and frowned.

“They know about what the pale woman can do, right?” Parker asked, looking around at them. Tony exchanged a look with Maria Hill, who stood up and made her way over to the couch. Before they could ask what he meant, the radio crackled again.

“Hey, guys, I don’t want to alarm anyone, but the door to the stairwell won’t open,” Brunnhilde said and they could hear a rattling sound as she pulled on the door handle. “Loki, you gods damned ass, you froze the door!?”

“What? No, I didn’t!” Loki protested.

“I know Jotun frost when I fucking see it, Lackey,” the Valkyrie snapped furiously.

“I didn’t freeze the damn door!” Loki sounded irritated.

“Hey, guys,” Strange’s voice came over the radio. “I can’t open the door on my floor either and it looks like Thor’s lightning is charging it. I can’t touch it without receiving a rather strong electric shock.”

“Hey, can anyone hear me?” Brunnhilde said. “Hello? I’m not getting any signal on this damn thing. Hello? Hello?”

“I just finished on the second floor. How’s everyone else doing?” Wanda’s voice reported in. Suddenly there was a loud blast of static that made everyone cringe and then there was a heavy silence. Tony exchanged a look with Banner and lunged forward, grabbing the radio.

“Wanda, could you repeat that?” Tony said, pausing and waiting for a response. The silence continued. Tony tried again, only to get the same result.

“Strange, report,” he tried. “Brunnhilde, Wanda, Thor, Loki, anyone? Can any of you hear me? Please respond.”

For a moment, there was nothing but silence. Then there was a soft crackle of static, followed by the sound of breathing. Tony pressed the talk button again.

“Who is this?”

There was more breathing. Then, there was a chillingly girlish giggle. Tony almost tossed the radio across the room, making Peter Parker jump about a foot in the air. He didn’t mess with creepy kids. That was some horror movie shit and Tony Stark didn’t fuck with horror movie shit. He had more than enough adventure during his time as an Avenger. He didn’t need to add demons.

“Noooope! Nah-uh,” Tony said as he put the radio down on the table, raising his hands. “One of you deal with the creepy demons. I’m out.”

The radio went silent again and Bucky grabbed it, trying to call out to the others again. Steve ran his hands over his face. Banner looked around at everyone, his eyes wide.

“We gotta go get them,” he said. “They’re trapped down there.”

Steve frowned and looked over at Peter, whose eyes were the size of saucer plates. “What did you say? About what the pale woman could do?”

“She, um,” Peter swallowed and shifted uncomfortably. “It was weird. She had this appendage that was kind of like what mosquitos have to drink blood, but retractable. She was using it to look for powers, but it mostly just stirred up a lot of really bad memories in me. I think that annoyed her. Loki showed up before she could dig any deeper.”

Peter paused and looked up at them. “Her human appearance, it’s not real. It’s some kind of illusion. And I don’t think it’s a very powerful one.”

“We need to figure out a way to get down there, to help them,” Maria stated in her usual no-nonsense way. Bucky put the radio down, got to his feet, and strode across the space, opening the door and exiting the room.

“If the doors are jammed, I’m not sure that’s the best idea,” Fury mentioned. “We don’t want to go running in blind and we have no idea how many wraiths are still prowling in the stairwells. If they’ve destroyed most of the shrines, they should be all right.”

“We don’t leave our friends behind,” Steve said as he got to his feet. “They wouldn’t leave us and they won’t be able to tell us if they need backup.”

They all looked to the side when the door opened again and Bucky stepped back in.

“The door to the stairwell up here is also jammed and the elevators aren’t working,” he reported. “They’ve got us all cut off.”

_*_

Five minutes into destroying shrines and Loki was already bored to tears. He started freezing wraiths and making a game of it. How many of the disgusting creatures could he destroy in a certain amount of time? He was sure the others were avoiding the wraiths, but Loki didn’t care. Killing them was much more entertaining.

Loki let one think it was sneaking up on him and then spun around, freezing the vile creature as it was raising its weapon to finish the trickster. Loki let out a sigh of disappointment and shoved the tall being to the ground, watching with disinterest as it shattered into pieces on the floor.

The radios had cut out a few minutes ago, which didn’t bother Loki. He’d expected the sorceress to attack their means of communication and now at least he had some peace and quiet. The only thing that was making him a little uneasy was the fog seemed to be dissipating. Fog offered valuable concealment and if they felt they no longer had need of it, well that could mean a few rather unpleasant things.

The trickster knew the main shrine was in the ballroom. He’d sensed the power emanating from it when he’d been down on the first floor earlier. There had also been a number of wraiths between him and it, wraiths that could see through his own cloaking ability, so Loki decided to play it safe for a change. Even now, he could sense a number of wraiths lurking in the hall, all cloaked and waiting for someone to try getting past them. Reaching that last shrine wasn’t going to be easy, but Loki believed he could do it. He just needed a little time to figure out how to deal with the wraiths.

The sound of a sharp, unpleasant whistle made the trickster smirk and he spun the dagger in his right hand. _Finally,_ he thought.

“I was wondering when you’d make an appearance.”

Loki twisted partway around and felt his blood freeze in his veins at the sight that greeted him. Becky was holding Thor on his knees, a large knife held tightly against his throat. Amelia was leaning against the wall beside her, her eyes fixed on Loki, a satisfied grin playing across her lips. It was only from years of experience that Loki’s arrogant smirk didn’t waver.

“I feel like we got off on the wrong foot,” Becky stated in her annoyingly patronizing voice.

“And you think this will remedy that?” Loki laughed he turned around to face her. His mind was racing through possible scenarios and tactics to get them both out of the situation. The trickster cautiously took a step toward her, knowing he needed to get closer in order to do anything.

“Ah, ah,” Becky chided, pressing the knife more against Thor’s throat. Loki stopped, considering using his ice abilities. They were muted, like the rest of his powers, but it might be worth a try. The feeling of his seidr tingling made him glance over to Amelia and he saw a strange rippling between him and the two women, almost like heat waves. _It’s a shield, damn,_ Loki realized. His frost abilities were already hampered and a shield would make things that much more difficult. Amelia felt more powerful than she had earlier, which was another concern. She waggled a finger at him and he smiled sarcastically in response.

“I’m afraid I’m going to have to ask you to remain where you are and disarm yourself. I know you don’t _really_ want to hurt me, Loki, but you’re very confused right now and I’d prefer not to take any chances,” Becky continued calmly. Loki watched her and raised an eyebrow with a smirk, not moving to comply.

“Do it,” Becky warned him, pressing the blade against Thor’s vulnerable throat even more and drawing a thin line of blood, causing the god of thunder to wince. Loki rolled his eyes and tossed his daggers out of reach. He raised his hands, showing he had no more weapons on him. The trickster subtly glanced at his brother, trying to catch the god of thunder’s eye. Why wasn’t Thor using his lightning? This was an easy position to get out of, so why wasn’t his brother doing so?

“I suppose asking what you did to him would be rather pointless,” Loki mentioned smoothly.

The two women shared a smile that made Loki feel even more uneasy. He crossed his arms over his chest, studying Thor for a moment.

“Shame,” he said. “I’m actually rather curious. I’ve been trying to shut him up for ages.”

_Come on, brother. I know you enjoy showing off on occasion. Now is more than an ideal moment to do so and use your damn lightning,_ Loki thought as he looked to the god of thunder, who still seemed dazed. Thor flexed his fingers and a small spark fizzled briefly between them, but quickly went out. The trickster tilted his head. Something was wrong. Something was very, very wrong. He noticed blood dripping from a slash across Thor’s midsection and gritted his teeth. Hela had delivered a similar wound to the god of thunder during their final fight in Asgard. Loki remembered tending to it when it became infected. Heimdall and Brunnhilde had taken care of the refugees while Loki watched over Thor, who burned with fever.

“What exactly do you want? What is it you hope to accomplish?” Loki asked, trying to stall for time. Both women grinned even wider. Amelia’s was a disturbingly feral grin and Becky’s was colder than the lands of Jotunheim.

“My summoner wishes you to be with your family and I wish for the unnatural magic that was given to you by one of your captors,” Amelia replied and Loki stared at her, squinting.

“My captors? You’re speaking of the magic my mother gave me? Frigga’s magic?” he asked, certain that was what she was referring to.

“She wasn’t your real mother and I’m sorry you still feel like you must refer to her as such. Adoptees like us are made to feel guilty when we don’t. It’s okay to admit you didn’t love her as much as your real family, Loki. She did keep you from your real mother,” Becky said and Loki was about to respond with a cutting remark when Amelia stepped to stand on the other side of Thor, cooing at him. Placing her hand on his head, the sorceress’ fingers grew and stretched until they formed long sharp talons. Amelia tightened her grip and Thor cringed, trying to pull away from her. Swallowing his acidic words, Loki cleared his throat and remained calm.

“Fair enough,” he agreed, hoping to placate them.

“Loki, surely you must know that you don’t belong here, on this planet. This isn’t your home. If you search deep in your heart, I think you’ll find that you truly miss your family and wish to be with them again. Your real family,” Becky told him, nodding to Amelia who released Thor and stepped back, moving to stand a few feet away. “I merely wish to bring you home and reunite you with the family you were so thoughtlessly stolen from. You deserve to feel whole again.”

_Ah, so it has come to this after all,_ the trickster thought. It was looking more and more likely that he was going to have to break his word. Again. At least, temporarily. A risky plan had formed in Loki’s mind, one he knew Thor would absolutely hate.

Loki put his hands behind his back. “So…if I come with you, to my homeland, you will undo this curse? You will not harm anyone else?”

“That’s correct, sweetie,” Becky replied.

Loki looked at her skeptically. He noticed the strange creature she summoned was now looking at Thor with hungry eyes. It made the trickster’s hackles stand up.

“You give me your word?” Loki asked, taking a small step forward. If he could just get a little closer, they might have a chance.

“I give you my word: no one else will be harmed,” Becky promised, looking at him with pity. “I merely wish for you to be whole, Loki. I’ve reunited so many adoptees with their real families and it’s always a life-affirming experience. Even the ones who claimed they didn’t want to meet their biological relatives changed their mind once they saw reason. It’s okay to be scared, but believe me, your real family still loves you very much and they probably think about you every day. I think you will be pleasantly surprised by how much happier you’ll feel when you’re reunited with your relatives. I’m sure you have so many brothers and sisters who miss you very much, just like I did.”

Loki quickly conjured a spell, hoping the sorceress wouldn’t notice. He had masked it to the best of his ability using Asgardian magic and Frigga’s in particular, so she shouldn’t be able to sense it. Older Midgardian magic wielders generally weren’t familiar with the magic of other worlds. Keeping his eyes on Becky, Loki grinned confidently. He knew what he had to do.

“Very well, I accept your terms. I have been here for too long and I have always been curious about possible relations. I will go with you willingly and return to Jotunheim to reunite with my family, my _real_ family,” Loki replied calmly, still smiling as he kept his eyes on the two women. “Thank you, for showing me the truth. I was weary of pretending to be something I’m not.”

The god of thunder blinked sluggishly, raising his eye to his brother, and gave a small shake of his head. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, as though speaking required a monumental effort.

“Loki, n-no. Run,” he rasped, blinking as he tried to focus on the trickster. _You promised,_ his expression seemed to say.

“Do be quiet, Thor, for once in your life. This was going to happen eventually. We have known of Odin’s lie for some time now. No point in continuing it. You and I share no kinship, we never have. I’m not a pet you can keep against its will,” Loki said coldly. Thor looked as though he wanted to say something else but couldn’t quite get the words out. His expression reflected hurt and Loki tried not to look at him. He instead focused on Becky, smiling his usual charming smile.

Becky’s grin widened and she adjusted the position of the knife. Loki conjured a blade in his left hand, trying to be as subtle as he could. He didn’t like the look in the woman’s eyes. Taking another subtle step forward, Loki tightened his grip on the conjured knife as he prepared to use it. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Amelia step closer.

“Oh Loki, if only I could believe you…but you _are_ the god of lies,” Becky practically purred. Suddenly, Thor slammed his head back into her gut, clumsily reaching up with one hand and grasping her wrist. She let out a cry of pain as he released a weakened bolt of electricity, which knocked her to the ground.

“Kill him,” she ordered Amelia, whose entire form rippled. The sorceress made for the knife Becky had dropped. The trickster used his telekinesis to send the weapon hurtling into the wall, out of the sorceress’ hands, making sure he used enough force to assure neither of them would be able to pull the blade from the wall.

“Thor, run!” Loki yelled as he threw his own knife to the ground, where his brother could grab it, and lunged at the sorceress, tackling her to the ground. She growled and elbowed him in the face, knocking him away. Loki quickly climbed to his feet, grabbing a hold of her shirt and throwing her back. The trickster protectively stood between her and his brother, blocking her path to Thor. The ancient sorceress studied him, smiled widely, and swung her hand up, a bolt of lightning dancing out from her fingertips.

It had been quite some time since Thor’s lightning had been wielded against the trickster. Even then, Thor had always held back. Even when he was infuriated beyond reason, Thor had never used the full strength of his lightning against his brother. That was why Loki sometimes forgot just how powerful his brother really was. Amelia did not harbor any such love for the trickster and she had absolutely no reason to hold back. Whatever she had borrowed from Thor, she unleashed upon Loki. The trickster was thrown off his feet and violently slammed into a wall, cracking it and breaking one of the light fixtures. He fell heavily to the floor, stunned, broken glass raining down around him. His body didn’t want to obey any of his commands and pain lit up every nerve. Loki couldn’t even scream. He could only lie there, trembling and twitching.

Amelia soon loomed in his line of sight, her visage rippling. Her face was something horrific, something monstrous. Loki swallowed, starting to feel the sensation coming back to his hands. He could move his fingers and was gradually starting to feel in control of his arms again. It was still too slow, much too slow. He needed to move now, before she had a chance to drain even more magic from him. Amelia’s hand darted out, her talons closing around Loki’s neck and he let out a snarl. A strange tube started to unfurl from the center of her face as the illusion of a human countenance rippled.

“Just relax, poor lost little Jotun. This will not hurt a bit. I am merely going to break your chains and set you free,” Amelia cooed at him. Loki tried to lift his arm, glaring at her defiantly. If he was to die here, he refused to die like a coward. He was starting to feel more in control of his body and tried to manifest a dagger.

The sudden sound of a blade sinking deep into flesh followed by an ear-piercing shriek of anger made Loki look over the ancient sorceress’ shoulder. He could just see Thor, holding himself up against the wall, wavering slightly. The god of thunder looked terrible, but his blue eye was burning with fury. Glancing back to his attacker, Loki could just see the hilt of his knife jutting out of her upper back. Her grip loosened as she released his neck. Loki started struggling even more, recognizing the gleam of rage in her piercing eyes.

“Get away from my—”

Loki had never seen anything move as fast as Amelia did in that split second. He didn’t think anything _could_ move as fast as she did. It was as if she suddenly became just a blur of energy as she flew off the trickster and leapt at the god of thunder. Loki didn’t even see her draw her sword.

The sorceress buried the blade deep within Thor’s chest, cutting off his words. The god of thunder drew in his breath sharply, his entire form going rigid and his eye widening in shock. He looked down at the weapon impaling him, stunned.

“Thor!” Loki cried but the god of thunder didn’t seem to hear him. He met the eyes of the sorceress holding the blade. Amelia grinned as she gave a cruel twist of the weapon and then shoved Thor off of the weapon. He fell heavily to the ground with a grunt of pain, writhing weakly.

“Killed the lightning bug, drove a pin through his heart, and soon he’ll be dead,” Amelia taunted, as she stood over him triumphantly. She stuck out her bottom lip, mockingly, waving with one hand. “Bye-bye, bad man. Hell awaits you.”

Thor looked up at her, grinning fiercely. “I’ll meet you there.”

A bolt of lightning crashed down from the ceiling, spearing the pale sorceress, who disappeared in a cloud of mist. Thor slumped back, writhing weakly.

“No!” Loki screamed as he scrambled clumsily to Thor’s side, his eyes widening at what he saw. Blood was gushing out of the wound, pooling beneath him. Thor was wheezing as he tried, and failed, to draw in breath. Blood was spilling from his lips, filming his teeth, and he seemed unable to focus on anything. He was trembling and writhing. Pain could be read in every line of his body.

“No, no, no!  Thor, oh gods! I can…I can fix this. I can fix this, brother. Just stay calm,” Loki cried frantically as his shaking hands hovered helplessly over the gushing wound. There was so much blood. The trickster placed his hands over the wound, ignoring Thor’s cry of pain. Hot blood splashed against his pale hands with every beat of Thor’s heart, the growing pool of crimson rapidly consuming the gray and white ashes beneath him. Tears filled the trickster’s eyes as he desperately tried to stem the bleeding.

“Norns, why didn’t you run? I told you to run, you stubborn fool,” Loki murmured, wincing when Thor let out another cry of pain. The trickster knew it hurt to put pressure on the wound, but he had to do it.

Loki glanced to the god of thunder when he heard Thor laugh softly. The god of thunder looked to where his brother’s bloodied hands covered the fatal wound. He shook his golden head weakly, amusement twinkling in his blue eye.

“It’s Svartalfheim all over again,” the god of thunder laughed, but it turned into a violent cough as more blood escaped his lips. Thor grimaced in pain. “I-it’s a s-shame I don’t have your m-magic, eh Loki?”

He offered the trickster a feeble grin and Loki might have smacked him had he not been so scared. Thor grimaced in pain again, clenching his eye shut. The memory of writhing in the dark sands of Svartalfheim came unbidden to Loki’s mind. He remembered his brother holding him close in what Thor thought were Loki’s final moments. The pain was unbearable (definitely not one of his better plans), but somehow, Thor’s warmth acted as a balm. The pain seemed to fade away and Loki had felt that peculiar, almost alien, sense of being safe.

“Loki,” Thor whispered, pained, and, without even thinking of it, Loki pulled his wounded brother into his arms. He kept one hand pressed over the gushing wound. He wasn’t as warm as his brother, but Thor seemed to relax a little. The close contact seemed to comfort him.

“Shh, don’t…don’t try to talk. I’m here, Thor. I’m here. You’re going to be okay. I won’t let anything further happen to you. It’s going to be all right. Everything will be fine. You just have to hang on. I promise you, I _promise_ you, it’s going to be fine,” Loki soothed him, trying to get his own panic under control. He noticed Amelia had returned to Becky’s side, helping her summoner back to her feet. Loki ignored them as he continued trying to help his brother. He carefully removed his hand to peer at the wound, quickly replacing it and closing his eyes briefly. He opened them again and looked back to the god of thunder.

“It’s-it’s not _that_ bad, Thor. You’ve had worse. You’ll be up and annoying me in no time,” Loki told him, offering Thor a shaky smile. Thor smiled in his usual bright and kind way, his eye twinkling with laughter as he looked up at his brother.

“For the god of lies, you certainly are terrible at lying sometimes,” he teased and Loki let out a laugh that sounded like a sob.

“And you still cannot come up with a halfway decent insult,” the trickster replied. “I’m quite disappointed, Thor. You showed such promise on Sakaar with that obedience disk.”

Thor laughed quietly, which turned into another fit of coughing. Loki held him as tightly as he dared.

“Loki?” Thor whispered and the trickster met his gaze. The god of thunder’s grin faltered a little, a hint of sadness creeping into his expression.

“I’m s-sorry. I-I had…to do it. I-I had to,” he spoke apologetically. The look in his eye was begging for understanding and Loki swallowed hard, suppressing the angry words that wanted to escape him. He was so damn furious at Thor for doing something so foolish. But then…he wouldn’t really be Thor if he hadn’t. Thor protected people, saved people, no matter what the cost. It didn’t matter whether or not they deserved it. So the trickster just nodded his dark head.

“I know,” Loki whispered, a watery smile dancing across his lips. “It’s all right.”

Thor studied his brother for a moment and then grabbed ahold of Loki’s shirt with a strength that surprised the trickster. Thor tightly held onto the fabric, his eye fixing on Loki. “Re-remember your promise, brother. Do-don’t l-let them t-take you, p-please. Please…Loki, p-please.”

The god of thunder started becoming more agitated as he continued pleading with his brother. It broke Loki’s heart. Unable to bear seeing his brother in pain and distress, Loki tried to allay his fears. The trickster nodded, gently shushing him.

“All right, I’ll try. I’ll try, Thor,” Loki promised quietly and his soft words seemed to reassure the fallen god, who settled down again. The trickster could feel tears start falling from his eyes as he continued trying to stop the bleeding. It was quickly becoming apparent that it was a futile effort.

Thor reached up one shaking hand. It took him a couple tries, but he finally managed to cup his brother’s face. He gently stroked the trickster’s cheek with his thumb, brushing away some of his tears.

“It’s okay, Loki. Do not cry. It…it doesn’t hurt so much…anymore. It…doesn’t…hurt…at all,” Thor whispered, his voice getting softer. Speaking was becoming more and more difficult. His breathing sounded wet and labored. The god of thunder was struggling to draw in breath and he was still wheezing.

Thor dropped his arm back to his side. Loki met his brother’s gaze, barely able to see him through his tears.

“I-I didn’t mean what I said, please know that. You’re my brother, you’ve always been my brother, you’ll always be my brother,” Loki told him and Thor nodded as best he could, smiling shakily. His eye was half-lidded and Loki could feel him slipping away.

“I know, brother. I know,” Thor reassured him, his voice fading even more. “You-you will make sure…the others get out? K-keep…them…safe...f-for m-me?”

“I’ll try, brother.”

The god of thunder smiled at him, tiredly. The faint grin didn’t leave Thor’s face even as he continued struggling to breathe. _Love you,_ he mouthed as his eye slowly closed.

A shudder went through Thor’s entire body and then he went unnaturally still. For a moment, it seemed like the entire world stopped and the trickster couldn’t move. Loki called his brother’s name a few times, gently shaking him, but the god of thunder didn’t respond.

Loki’s breath caught in his throat and he slowly took his hand away from the wound. He rocked his brother’s body, whispering in his ear as he held the god of thunder as close as he could. The trickster closed his tear-filled eyes, tightly hugging Thor.

“I’m sorry, Loki. But eventually, you will understand, it was for the best,” Becky spoke comfortingly. “I’m sure it hurts now, but it’s not as painful as being kept from your family.”

Loki’s eyes snapped open. He looked up and glared at his brother’s murderers. The ambassador was leaning against the wall and her dark eyes sparkled. The sorceress was starting to pace around behind her with a ravenous look. Loki had rarely hated someone as much as he hated the woman and the pale sorceress who stood at her side.

“You didn’t have to kill him,” Loki hissed, protectively holding his brother. Becky raised an eyebrow. “I told you I would go with you to Jotunheim. I said I would willingly go with you if you didn’t hurt anyone else. You had _everything_ you wanted. Why kill him?”

She shrugged. “A number of reasons. You needed to sever ties with this planet, with the lie you had been forced to believe, and you were still calling him brother, a title Thor most certainly didn’t deserve. But mostly it was because he took you away from your family and kept you from them. Someone like that is dangerous and shouldn’t be allowed to continue doing harm.”

“Thor did no such thing!” Loki snapped. “Odin was the one who took me from Jotunheim, to save my life. Perhaps it was misguided in your view, but even if it was, Thor had _nothing_ to do with it! He was an infant at the time! You killed an innocent man!”

“Maybe, but Thor did keep you from returning home and becoming whole again,” Becky replied.

“NO HE DIDN’T!” Loki shouted, his anger rising. “I stay in New Asgard of my own accord. That’s my home! I helped build it! That’s where I want to be. I live in New Asgard because I _want_ to. You have robbed me of my brother and you are trying to rob me of my home because of some arrogant belief that your definition of family is the only correct one.”

Becky shrugged, looking at him with pity. “I’m very sorry you feel that way, Loki. I am only trying to do what is best for you—”

“Spare me your martyrdom and your arrogant sense of moral superiority! I don’t give a damn if I have any Jotun relations that still live. I want nothing to do with them. Do you know why I would be executed if I returned to Jotunheim? One of the many reasons why? It’s because _I_ killed Laufey! You foolish woman, I _killed_ the one who you would see as my father. He was nothing to me! Just some monster who left me to die when I was an infant. Odin and Frigga took me in, raised me as their son. I still live because of that act of mercy. So don’t you dare assume you know anything about me or my family. You are just as cruel and vicious and dangerous as the monsters who left a newborn to die of exposure in Jotunheim. You know _nothing_! You are _nothing_!”

A look of rage darkened Becky’s face, the likes of which Loki had never seen before. Normally, such a sight would make Loki feel uneasy or even scared, but feeling Thor’s body lying limply in his arms suppressed any such feelings. The trickster’s own rage had reached a boiling point and he held her gaze, flames of fury blazing in his eyes. After a moment, Becky let out a soft laugh as her overly pleasant demeanor easily slipped back into place. She scratched one of her eyebrows, nodding.

“Well, unfortunately you appear to be a lost cause, Loki. I’m sorry that you’ve been brainwashed beyond repair, another unfortunate effect of adoption I’m afraid. We can’t have those beliefs out in the world, infecting others, destroying even more families and hurting countless people. However, you still have some valuable magic pulsing through your veins. Ms. Kimberlin here has been very interested in it ever since we met you. She’ll be taking that now.”

Loki swallowed and looked back to his brother. A feeling of pride and courage bloomed in his chest. The trickster smiled faintly and ran his hand down the side of Thor’s still face.

“I shall meet you in Valhalla, Thor. Wait for me,” the trickster whispered. He gently kissed Thor’s brow, then lowered the god of thunder to the floor again.

Pushing himself to his feet, Loki repressed his seidr and hid as much of his magic as he could, using tactics Frigga had taught him ages ago. The trickster raised his enraged green eyes to the woman in the hall. Becky turned her back to him, striding out through a portal in the wall that opened for her, a portal that led to an entirely different location from the looks of it. It immediately closed after her. The pale sorceress remained, an evil smile dancing across her face as she looked at Loki, hungrily.

“If you want my magic, come and take it,” Loki snarled at the vile creature. Amelia smirked and clicked her tongue at him. Slashing his arms to the ground, Loki manifested daggers and prepared for her attack.

Amelia’s form rippled and became a horrific massless shadow, similar to the wraiths but less defined. It was the same shape Loki had seen hovering over Thor a few nights ago. She rushed at him and Loki slashed at her, his knife passing easily through the formless mass. A powerful force slammed Loki’s back against the wall. It tossed him up against the ceiling and dropped him to the ground, causing him to lose his grip on his daggers.

Loki attempted to rise again, coughing from the ash that had been displaced when he hit the ground. Amelia’s strange formless shape appeared above him, slamming him on his back onto the merciless ground. A large proboscis unraveled from the space that had once been her nose and mouth. Glowing white circles marked where her eyes had been. Loki was pinned down by the creature’s talons. In a last ditch effort, the trickster threw a spell at her, one that solidified her form and would leave her vulnerable to an attack. He grinned fiercely when she let out a rasping screech.

“You. Will. Lose,” Loki managed to gasp out. Then darkness consumed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> This was a tough chapter to write, mostly because I had to read a lot of the heinous shite Becky said to adoptees, including to my friend, and then adjust it slightly for the dialogue. I don't like reading forced reunion advocates and their hateful rhetoric.
> 
> That being said, I really, _really_ loved writing Loki telling her off. Oh was that satisfying. Loki has had enough and he is just like, "No, f*ck you!"
> 
> So...I get the distinct impression I'm going to get cursed out and yelled at in the comments, aren't I? I mean...fair.
> 
> Anyhow, as always, comments and kudos are welcomed and appreciated. I do love chatting and responding to you lot :-D
> 
> Next chapter goes up Monday.
> 
> See everyone then!


	19. Chapter 19

Tony, Peter, and Banner watched as Steve and Bucky ran at the door to the stairwell again, attempting to force it open with their strong shoulders. The door still held firm, not budging at all. Steve grimaced and rotated his shoulder.

“Is ‘massive pain in the ass’ a job requirement for sorcerers?” Tony asked no one in particular. They’d been trying to get out for almost an hour and the door showed no signs of opening.

“There’s got to be some way out of here,” Peter said, moving over to the door and running his hand over it.

“Anybody’s room up here, besides us?” Banner asked, looking around at his friends. His shoulders slumped when everyone shook their heads.

“We could try shooting it,” Bucky suggested.

The lights flickered, drawing all their attention to the light fixtures. Tony gritted his teeth, hoping the backup generators would hold. Being trapped in a hotel, with some creepy sorceress, in pitch black was definitely not his idea of a good time.

“You know, I thought life was going to be calmer after we retired,” Banner mentioned, running a hand over his head. They glanced to the side when Maria Hill approached.

“Radios are still silent,” she reported. “Ross is starting to get antsy. He still thinks Loki is behind this whole thing. Any luck with the door?”

“Unfortunately no,” Steve replied and Hill’s lips thinned. Steve opened his mouth to say something else when the door handle rattled. A soft knocking caused everyone to jump. For a moment, they just stood in silence, trying to figure out what to do.

“Everyone else heard that, right?” Tony asked, looking around. “That wasn’t in my imagination?”

There was another knock on the door, this one a more insistent pounding, and Maria Hill drew her gun, pointing it at the door. She knew the sixth floor was supposedly safe, but she wasn’t about to take any chances.

“Hey, knobheads! Open the bloody door,” Brunnhilde’s irritated voice called out.

“It’s us,” Wanda added.

“Wanda? Brunnhilde?” Steve said, approaching the door so he could look out the window. It was difficult to see anything in the darkness, but a flare of red magic shone in the darkness and he saw Wanda’s glowing eyes. Bright orange shields appeared, illuminating Strange’s face as well as Brunnhilde, who stood between the two magic wielders.

“Is it them?” Peter asked excitedly, looking out the window and smiling when he saw Wanda.

“We’d love to let you in, but the door appears to be jammed on our side,” Bucky told them.

“Figures,” Brunnhilde grumbled. “You better stand back. Wanda, if you would be kind enough to do the honors.”

The small group moved away from the door. There was a loud cracking noise and suddenly, the door was yanked inwards. The force behind it was so strong that it was nearly pulled off the hinges. Wanda, Strange, and Brunnhilde strode through the doorway.

“Judging from the lack of light, I’m guessing we haven’t completely broken the curse yet,” Strange commented, scratching his eyebrow.

“Afraid not,” Tony replied. “How’d you guys get out?”

“Wanda,” Brunnhilde said simply. “Since the curse still isn’t broken, I assume Loki hasn’t returned yet.”

Steve shook his head. “He and Thor are both still out there, as far as we know.”

Brunnhilde and Wanda exchanged a look before the Valkyrie looked back to the super soldier. “We couldn’t reach the bottom floor. The shadows were too thick and every time Wanda tried to illuminate it, her magic would get blasted back at her. Nearly took my head off the first time.”

“So what do we do?” Maria asked as she holstered her gun again. Brunnhilde shrugged.

“Unfortunately, there’s not much we can do,” she told her. “We just gotta hope Thor and Loki can pull off a miracle. They’ve done it before, if that’s any comfort.”

Eventually the small group started filtering back to the suite until only Brunnhilde was left at the door to the stairs. She looked into the darkness, worry eating at her heart.

“Come back to us, boys,” she whispered before turning and making her way back to the suite.

_*_

“Thor, we haven’t much time so you must listen closely,” Loki’s voice was so soft that Thor could barely hear him. He was fast losing the ability to remain awake and could only lie limply in his brother’s arms. There was the faint coolness of Loki’s seidr, but it was mixed with another magic. One that was a little warmer and oh so familiar. _Mother’s healing magic,_ Thor realized, feeling a pang in his heart.

“I don’t know if this illusion worked, but if it did, you will awaken in a few moments. I have given you enough seidr to temporarily counteract whatever poison is inhibiting your movements and lightning. Its effect will be limited and it will not protect you from the curse so you must act fast. This is important, Thor: the last shrine is in the ballroom. You must destroy it to break this curse. Follow the path of my magic, but beware. There are wraiths lurking throughout the hall.”

Just before Thor fell into darkness, he heard Loki whisper, “I love you, brother.”

Consciousness came back to him slowly. Thor’s eye fluttered open and he gasped, raising his hands to his chest, feeling around frantically as he gulped in air. There was no blood, no wound. He could breathe easily. It didn’t feel like he was drowning in his own blood. _Dammit, Loki! You and your damn illusions,_ Thor thought irritably, grimacing at the ache where the fatal wound had been. It had been a damn impressive illusion or glamor, one of the most complicated he’d ever witnessed his brother cast. Loki included the sensation: the taste of blood, the feeling of it filling his lungs to the point where he couldn’t breathe. Thor had certainly thought he was done for. It was a good play, but it still hurt like Hel.

Looking around, Thor saw everything was still coated in shades of gray and white. Flakes of ash drifted down from unseen places. He heard a strange hissing and gurgling noise, almost a clicking, that sent chills down his spine. Out of the corner of his eye, Thor noticed a glistening green path running along the floor. He could feel the evil effects of the curse starting to take hold of his body. Thor couldn’t remember how long he’d been on the first level, but soon, he would lose the ability to walk. Already, he was starting to feel sluggish. Thor gritted his teeth and rolled onto his side, carefully rising to his feet.

The god of thunder looked around and felt his heart freeze when he spotted a shadowy creature hovering over a fallen form on the ground, talons tightly grasping it. The god of thunder recognized the green and black clothing, Loki.

All traces of annoyance left the god of thunder immediately. Almost instinctively, Thor released a bolt of lightning, incinerating the foul creature, but not before it let out an ear splitting shriek, one disturbingly high-pitched that pierced through his head and made him collapse to his knees in pain. Thor put his hands over his ears, crying out. There was an impossibly bright flash of white light and a loud explosion that shook their surroundings. A strong wind picked up, sweeping ash all over the place, making it difficult to breathe and almost impossible to see.

Inwardly swearing, Thor stumbled back to his feet and dashed to his brother’s side, falling to his knees beside the trickster. Loki was on his back, unconscious and barely breathing, but appeared to be uninjured.

“Loki? Brother?” Thor called, gently tapping the sides of Loki’s face. The trickster didn’t respond, not even a flinch. Thor glanced behind him when he heard the tinny clang of a wraith’s bell nearby, followed by more shrieking. It sounded like there were wraiths all around them, surrounding them. The god of thunder bit his lip and squinted as he tried to see through the cyclone of ash. His eye fell on his brother’s green path glistening on the ground, light pulsing rhythmically. He could just make out a tall door at the far end of the hall. _That must be where the last shrine is,_ Thor realized, remembering his brother’s whispered words.

The wind continued whipping around them violently, sweeping up the ash that coated the ground. Hearing a wraith’s bell again, even closer, Thor swiftly slid his arms under Loki’s knees and back. It had been ages since he had even attempted to pick up his brother and Loki was much smaller back then. Still, if his brother wouldn’t wake, Thor would have to carry him.

Thor gritted his teeth and rose to his feet, holding his brother within his arms. “I’ve got you, Loki.”

The god of thunder dashed for the door at the end of the hall. The faint breath he felt against his neck made Thor quicken his step. He could hear the eerie rasp of the wraith behind him, right on his heels. Thor dodged to the side when the large bladed club swept down. The wraith screeched and vanished. Another wraith appeared right in front of Thor and lashed out with the sharp end of its weapon. The god of thunder instinctively twisted, using his body to shield his vulnerable brother.

Thor felt the sharp blade slice deep into his back, slashing through muscle, and he let out a cry of pain. Gritting his teeth, the god of thunder released a bolt of lightning, successfully knocking the evil creature away. Thor didn’t wait to see if he’d killed their attacker, pivoting around where it had been, and continuing to run. He reached the door and quickly kicked it open. Once inside, Thor kicked the door shut. The moment the door closed, the violent wind and screeching became muted. The enormous ballroom was quiet and calm, eerily so. Delicate ashes drifted down from overhead, like unnatural snow. Thor swallowed and moved further into the room.

Falling heavily to his knees, Thor gently lowered Loki to the ground, cradling the trickster’s head as he carefully laid his brother down. An unnatural cold and heaviness was starting to seep into the god of thunder’s limbs. He could feel blood flowing heavily from the deep slash in his back and he was panting for breath. Already, it was starting to become difficult to move.

Thor looked around the enormous room and noticed a number of chairs nearby. There was also a piano covered in ash: they were in the ballroom. Just past the piano, there was an enormous shrine that was pulsing with orange light. Thor could feel the heat from the wicked thing and the tendrils of flame were crawling up the wall. The flames looked and behaved more like a fungus than fire. The god of thunder swallowed and sent a bolt of lightning at the enormous shrine. It bounced off and Thor ducked, narrowly avoiding getting hit. _Right, not going to try that again,_ the blond god thought as he looked around the room.

Rising to his feet again, the god of thunder stumbled over to the chairs. Pulling them over to the door, he pushed it against the entryway, making sure to jam the handles on the doors so no one could open them. It was a poor excuse for a barricade, but it was the best the god of thunder could do.

Thor was about to make his way over to grab more chairs when he collapsed. His legs went numb and Thor swallowed, looking over to where he’d laid his brother. Loki looked frighteningly vulnerable. Dragging himself to the fallen trickster, Thor could feel sweat beading on his brow, even though it was only a short distance. When he reached Loki, his strength was completely spent and Thor slumped next to him, grunting in pain. He could feel warm blood escaping the wound in his back. Thor was already starting to feel cold and shivered.

Studying his brother, the god of thunder felt worry grip his heart. Loki’s chest barely rose and fell with each breath he took. The trickster was much paler than normal and looked ashen.

Reaching out, Thor gently ran his hand over Loki’s dark hair. “Brother, I do not know if you can hear me. I-I can’t help you anymore. I’m sorry, Loki. You must do the rest on your own. I have brought you to the final shrine. You must wake up and destroy it. Please.”

Loki remained unconscious and Thor sighed, inching closer to the trickster, curling around him as much as he could. He continued to stroke Loki’s long dark hair, a gesture he used to do to reassure his brother after a nightmare. It was something he’d learned from their mother. Frigga had always gently run her fingers through Loki’s hair when she was proud of him or if he sought her out for comfort, usually after a fight with Thor or Odin.

As he watched the trickster’s face, it struck the god of thunder that his dark-haired brother looked so young. Loki had been through so much, especially in the recent past, but it never showed in the trickster’s youthful face or his mischievous demeanor. Every now and again, Loki would have an unreadable expression or a hint of pain would glisten in his bright green eyes. But the trickster was nothing if not resilient. Loki gave Thor hope, which was strange considering how not too long ago they had been bitter enemies.

Hearing a weapon crash against the door, followed by the sound of wood starting to splinter, Thor swallowed. He rested his head on the dark-haired god’s shoulder. The god of thunder was suddenly very tired and desperately wanted to sleep, but he had to make sure his brother was okay first.

“You always boast of being the Undying,” Thor continued. “I do not know what they did to you, Loki, but I know you’re stronger and more powerful than some pitiful wraiths and the hateful being that controls them. You are so much cleverer than they are and you must have had a plan, though knowing you it has probably backfired spectacularly.”

Thor looked to his brother hopefully. Loki didn’t respond. _Well, he’s definitely unconscious. No way he wouldn’t respond to that, with his ego._

“Please, Loki. Wake up. I know you can do this, brother.”

Loki didn’t react, still unresponsive. Warm tears gathered in the god of thunder’s eye and he reached out, placing a hand on the side of his brother’s face. Concern was eating at his heart and he wished the trickster would show some sign, any sign, of waking up. Observing the shallow rise and fall of Loki’s chest, the god of thunder’s fear spiked as he came to a realization: Loki was dying. _He’s dying. Loki is dying. My brother is dying._

“No,” Thor said as his tears started to fall, gently shaking Loki, who didn’t react. “No.”

Loki didn’t respond and his breathing became even shallower as he continued to slip further and further away. Thor thought back on their childhood, playing with his mischievous and annoyingly clever brother and he almost laughed.

“Do you remember when we used to play hide-and-seek, Loki? I could never find you and you would always see how much you could scare me. The worst was when you made me think you’d drowned and when I was leaning over the water to try to grab you, you appeared behind me and shoved me into the pond. I don’t think I had ever been so enraged,” Thor spoke with a hint of amusement. “Are you hiding now, brother? You don’t need to, Loki. I’m here and I swore that I would protect us both. I can keep you safe, but you must wake up.”

Thor hugged Loki as best he could. He hoped his brother could feel him and knew he wasn’t alone. Another crash against the door and more splintering signaled the wraiths were getting closer to breaking through. Thor could feel his own hold on consciousness getting weaker and it frightened him. If he were to pass out, Loki would have no protection when the wraiths inevitably broke through the door. He had to wake his brother up. He had to bring Loki back.

“I do not say it enough, but I’m glad you’re my brother, Loki. I’m glad Father brought you to Asgard and that we were raised together. I’m glad you’re my head advisor. You make life an adventure. An infuriating one at times, but an adventure nonetheless. No matter what anyone says or does, you have always and will always be my brother, my family. Being your brother is a great honor, Loki, even when you’re an ass.”

The god of thunder studied his brother’s face. The curse shouldn’t be affecting Loki, not like this. Perhaps it was some evil effect of the sorceress’ venom, but that didn’t seem likely. It had made Loki violently ill the first time she’d used it on him. Frowning, Thor noticed that something about his brother felt different. It was as if…as if his seidr wasn’t as strong. Thor remembered his mother once telling him that seidr could be repressed or muted, sometimes hidden if the person thought they were in danger. If hidden deeply, it often needed a shock of some kind to return.

Thor looked back to Loki’s still face. The god of thunder had spent almost all his strength and the effects of the curse and the poison were draining what little remained, but Thor could feel his lightning coursing through his veins. It was weaker than it normally was, but perhaps…perhaps it would be enough.

The trickster would be furious with what Thor was considering doing, but the god of thunder didn’t care. He didn’t want to die, but he would gladly give his life if it meant his brother would live. After all, Loki had proven time and again he was willing to do the same for Thor. _It’s my turn to sacrifice for you, brother,_ he thought tiredly. The god of thunder smiled and grasped the trickster’s hand, raising it to his lips to press a gentle kiss against Loki’s knuckles. His brother, his amazing infuriating clever brother, truly siblings made life an extraordinary adventure. The Odinsons were lucky to have each other.

“I’m so proud of you, brother,” Thor whispered as he kissed his brother’s temple, gathering whatever small bit of his strength remained. “No matter what happens, never forget my love for you, Loki.”

Closing his eye, Thor sent a quick prayer to their mother. _Mother, if it is within your power, please help me return whatever seidr Loki gave to me. Please help me bring him back from this abyss. Help me save his life._

Then, Thor sent an electric shock to his brother. Just before he lost his hold on consciousness, Thor heard Loki inhale deeply as if surfacing for breath after being underwater for a very long time. It was one of the most wonderful, beautiful sounds Thor had ever heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never underestimate our favorite trickster ;)
> 
> Of course, now they're both in danger (due to there still being a metric f*ck ton of wraiths who have almost completely broken through the one door out of there. Also, Thor's still bleeding out), so...
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are welcomed and appreciated. I absolutely love reading your reactions and chatting with you lot.
> 
> Next chapter goes up Wednesday.
> 
> See everyone then!


	20. Chapter 20

Loki’s eyes flew open when a bolt of electricity travelled through him and he gasped, his back and neck arching. He rolled onto his side, retching as his seidr once again raced through his body, purging it of the creature’s vile draining venom. Once he finished, the trickster wiped the back of his hand over his mouth, grimacing in disgust. The electricity…it felt oddly familiar, like lightning. But it couldn’t be…could it?

The trickster looked to his other side and his breath caught in his throat when he saw his brother. He didn’t dare believe his eyes, which were welling with tears. Loki drew in a shaky breath and cautiously reached out, gently turning Thor onto his back. Letting out a sob when he saw there was no fatal wound, Loki collapsed over his brother, wrapping his arms around him and embracing him tightly. He buried his face in the space between Thor’s neck and shoulder, shutting his eyes tightly and relishing in his brother’s natural warmth. Relief crashed over him in waves. The illusion had worked. It had actually worked.

“Thor,” he whispered, his voice shaking. Loki didn’t care. All that mattered was that he could feel his brother’s steady heartbeat. Thor was alive.

The feeling of warm wetness on his hand made the trickster’s eyes snap open again and Loki straightened up, looking at his palm. It was covered in blood. He looked back to his brother, who did appear oddly pale. Glancing around, the trickster saw there was a trail of blood droplets, some larger than others, in the ashes around the room. _He is wounded,_ the dark-haired god realized, noticing the unnatural pallor of Thor’s skin.

The trickster quickly but carefully turned Thor onto his stomach, searching for the source of the blood. His eyes widened when he saw a deep slash running almost the length of Thor’s back, blood pumping heavily out of it. Loki could see a small bit of bone in the wound and thought he would be sick again.

“You damn fool! What did you do!?” he hissed, stripping off his jacket and pressing it against the deep wound. Glancing around, Loki noticed they were in a large room and when he saw the ash-covered piano, he surmised it was the ballroom. The same room they had all been dancing in earlier in the afternoon.

Then the trickster saw the pulsing orange monstrosity tucked deep in a corner of the room. It was larger than the other shrines and the flames from the candle were burning brighter, closer to a bonfire in size. The trickster swallowed nervously. He could feel the power emanating from the gruesome object. Smoke curled out from it and tendrils of fire wove around it, clinging to the floor and the walls like an enormous cobweb.

Hearing a loud crack, Loki whipped his head around, noticing the doors were starting to splinter. Whatever wraiths were left, and there were likely more than a few, they would be on this level.

Carefully peeling back his already bloodied jacket, Loki held his hand above the ugly, potentially life-threatening wound and closed his eyes. Concentrating, the trickster started pouring seidr into the slash, visualizing the flesh sealing. He wouldn’t be able to fully heal Thor, but he could slow the blood loss enough to buy his brother some extra time, enough to allow Loki to destroy the shrine and then get the god of thunder to someone who could help.

“Is it truly impossible for you to follow simple damn instructions?” Loki groused to his unconscious brother. “I told you where the shrine was and what to do. It was a simple task, brother. Instead, you decided to be an idiot, like always, and pick a fight with a sorceress and a wraith from the looks of it. Must I do absolutely everything, Thor?”

A loud crash against the door drew his attention behind him again. Suppressing his nervousness, the trickster bit his lower lip. Thor was going to bleed to death if he didn’t receive help soon, but Loki couldn’t bring him to help if the damn wraiths were still out there. Once he had done what he could with his seidr, Loki covered his brother with his jacket and looked at the shrine, a sense of determination coursing through his veins.

Rising to his feet, Loki hurried over to it, blocking out the noise behind him. He held his hands out in front of him, blasting the enormous shrine with the coldest ice he could muster. Gritting his teeth, he could feel the unnatural flames push back against the frost. Sweat started beading on his brow as the orange flames reached for him but the trickster kept focusing his frost on the object.

A loud crashing sound drew his attention to the door and he watched in horror as the wraiths started climbing through the enormous hole they had created. They didn’t even seem deterred by the makeshift barricade as they stumbled over the chairs. The first wraith started striding over to the trickster, its long gait quickly eating up the small distance between them.

When he could no longer ignore the rapidly approaching threat, Loki swept one hand in the direction of the wraiths, sending a blast of powerful Jotun frost at the approaching creatures and freezing two of them. Sweat beaded on his brow and he grunted as he tried to hold off the wraiths while continuing his effort to destroy the enormous shrine. The orange flames pulsed and grew, swiftly eating through the frost. Soon, the hot glow was licking at his skin.

Loki tried to focus most of his power on the shrine, but dividing his power and attention was causing him to lose ground. With a soft cry, Loki fell to his knees, sweat dripping off him. He was rapidly using up his energy and his magic. He wouldn’t have enough to both destroy the shrine and hold off the wraiths. Already he was starting to feel drained and his power was weakening. The wraiths were breaking through his ice, getting closer and closer. The trickster raised his eyes up when the shadow of a wraith fell over him. The horrifying gangly creature lifted the spiked end of its club, ready to end the trickster’s life.

An enormous bolt of lightning struck the creature down, reducing it to dust in a split-second. Loki gasped and caught himself from falling by putting his hand on the ashy ground in front of him. He looked over to where he’d left his brother.

Thor had propped himself up on one elbow, one hand outstretched. He was pale as a ghost and his arm was shaking with exertion. Lightning wreathed around his limbs and his eye was glowing with electricity, much like it had during the fight against Hela’s forces. Dropping his hand, Thor offered his brother a weak grin.

“I’ve got you, brother,” he called to the trickster. Before Loki could respond, another five bolts of lightning had struck down the other wraiths that made it inside the room. Thor wouldn’t be able to keep them at bay for long, not at the rate he was losing blood. The trickster had to hurry.

Quickly refocusing on the shrine and tuning out all the noise behind him, Loki once again focused his efforts on destroying the gruesome structure. He could feel his arms starting to shake and he let out a yell as he sent out the most powerful frost and ice he could muster. Behind him, he could faintly hear wraiths screeching and thunder booming as lightning continued striking the evil creatures down.

After what seemed like an eternity, the flames sputtered out. Loki sent a blast of green magic at the shrine, causing the bones to explode in a cloud of dust, then fell to his knees, panting for breath and dripping with sweat. There was a loud bang that shook the entire hotel and a sputtering sound. The ash instantly disappeared along with the heavy feeling of dread and the wraiths. The light became more noticeable and a strange rustling drew Loki’s attention to where the windows had reappeared. The ballroom returned to its grand state and the entire hotel felt normal again.

The trickster closed his eyes and let out a breath of relief, running a hand over his sweaty face. They had done it. They had actually done it. The curse was broken.

Loki’s eyes snapped open as he remembered something. “Thor!”

Looking to the middle of the ballroom, he saw his brother’s still form, illuminated by the moonlight. Scrambling to his feet, Loki quickly crossed the distance and fell to his knees beside Thor. The god of thunder was lying on his side, his eye closed.

“Thor? Can you hear me, brother?” Loki called, shaking his shoulder. The god of thunder didn’t respond. His brother was much too still for his liking. Reaching out with shaking fingers, the dark-haired god searched for a pulse, praying. _Please, I cannot lose my brother again. Not again._

There! It was there, weak and thready but his pulse was there. Thor still lived.

“Hold on, brother,” Loki said as he adjusted the jacket he was using to keep the god of thunder warm. “Just stay with me. We’re getting out of this together, I swear to you.”

The trickster looked up to the doors and the remains of the makeshift barricade. He got to his feet and hurried over to it, manifesting a dagger in his left hand. Kicking the chairs aside, the trickster swallowed as he cautiously grabbed the door handle. Loki pressed the handle down and pulled open the door. His sharp green eyes darted around the empty hallway, alert for any sign of wraiths or the strange women controlling them. Taking a step outside the room, Loki made sure there was nothing lying in wait for them.

Moving back into the ballroom and to Thor, Loki slid his arms under his brother and struggled to his feet. It wasn’t easy, his brother was all muscle and deadweight in his arms. Loki stumbled almost immediately. He staggered to the door, hugging the wall as he unsteadily made his way out of the room and toward the elevator banks. There were a couple times when Loki thought for sure he was going to fall or drop Thor, but he somehow managed to reach the elevators without either happening.

Tiredly pressing the button to call the car, Loki waited for the doors to slide open. When they finally did, Loki staggered in and carefully laid Thor on the tiled ground. He turned back to the buttons and pressed the one for floor six. Sitting on the ground beside Thor, Loki pulled his brother into his arms again. The trickster slumped back against the wall, closing his eyes.

Suddenly, a trembling hand rested over his face and if he hadn’t been exhausted, Loki might have feigned irritation.

“Good, you’re here.”

The hand lowered again.

“Very observant, brother,” Loki replied, adjusting his grip so Thor was more comfortable. The god of thunder laughed softly. The trickster could feel his brother start to shiver.

“It’s cold,” Thor mumbled.

“Yes, that’s what happens when you lose too much blood,” Loki replied. “I believe the Midgardians refer to it as going into shock. I would have thought you’d be used to it by now with the way you fight.”

Thor smiled and was quiet for a moment, content to just lean against the trickster. Loki imagined his brother was probably as exhausted as he was.

“How did you do that?” Thor asked softly and Loki peered at his brother.

“Do what?”

“That illusion, it was the most complicated I’ve ever seen you cast. I thought I was leaving for Valhalla,” Thor murmured tiredly. Loki smiled faintly. His brother wasn’t often interested in magic and the trickster knew he probably just wanted to think about something other than the pain he was in. So Loki decided to oblige him. He did enjoy talking about himself, after all.

“It was a couple different illusions and a spell. The main one was similar to one I used on Svartalfheim,” Loki explained. “I cast a glamor that altered their perception as well as your own. They saw you a little to the side of where you actually were. When the sorceress stabbed you, she actually stabbed just to the side.”

Loki paused and placed a hand on his brother’s side where there was a slash. “Unfortunately, to sell it, she had to get some blood on her blade. I couldn’t keep you entirely out of harm’s way.”

Thor nodded and let out his breath slowly, resting comfortably in his brother’s arms. The trickster put his head back against the wall, waiting for the elevator to reach the sixth floor.

“Loki?” Thor’s voice was so soft the trickster could barely hear him.

“What is it, Thor?” Loki answered without opening his eyes. He felt his brother curl up more against his chest, resting his ear above Loki’s heart.

“S-something’s wrong. Can’t feel my legs,” the god of thunder said, just the smallest hint of fear in his voice. Loki opened his eyes and felt nervousness grip his heart, but suppressed it. He gently kissed his brother’s head.

“The effects of the curse will take a little time to wear off,” he soothed the god of thunder. “The sensation will return in a few minutes, an hour at most.”

Thor nodded, swallowing. “Is it over?”

“I believe so,” Loki replied, looking up at the floors. Why was this damn elevator so slow? Looking back to his brother, Loki’s brows knitted together as he examined the shallow slash across Thor’s midsection. He carefully touched the wound, checking to make sure it wasn’t deep. Thor hissed and cringed, a tremor going through him.

“Apologies,” Loki whispered. “How did you get this wound?”

“The pale sorceress, she had a yellow blade. She ambushed me when I was destroying the last shrine on the third floor,” Thor replied, blinking a little and turning his head slightly so he could look at his brother. “How bad is it?”

Loki smiled faintly. “It’s slightly deeper than I thought, but you’ll live. It might have been coated in something, but the affects appear to be wearing off.”

Thor closed his eye again, resting his head against his brother’s chest, listening to Loki’s heartbeat. He was so very tired and his entire body hurt, but listening to the steady thumping of Loki’s heart was comforting and it took his mind off the pain.

“Your version of ‘Get Help’ is the worst,” Thor muttered and Loki could hear the smile in his voice. The trickster snorted.

“It would work better if you could act,” he shot back.

“I can act just fine. You overact,” Thor mumbled. “Nearly gave the whole thing away with your dramatic wailing.”

“The blood loss has made you delirious, brother. You’re the fool who said the wound didn’t hurt right in front of the one who inflicted it. We’re still alive because of my impeccable performance and improvisation skills,” Loki argued, going quiet for a moment. “Thor?”

“Hmm?”

“I am _never_ traveling to one of S.H.I.E.L.D’s damn facilities ever again.”

Thor laughed, but it turned into a grimace of pain. “This is one of the rare times we are in agreement, Loki.”

The doors finally slid open again and Loki looked up to Banner, Rogers, and Strange’s concerned faces. Swallowing, Loki gestured to Thor, who had once again lost consciousness.

“He needs help, his back,” Loki said, a tremor in his voice. All the tiredness he felt suddenly crashed down upon him and Loki looked back to his brother. Thor’s eye was shut and he remained curled up against the trickster’s chest.

“Right,” Strange said, glancing over to the other two men. “You two want to give me a hand?”

The two men nodded and stepped into the elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, at least the curse is broken ;)
> 
> I can't believe there's only two chapters left :( This fic has been so cathartic to write and I've enjoyed the reactions to it :)
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are welcomed and appreciated. I do love chatting with you lot :-D
> 
> See everyone on Wednesday!


	21. Chapter 21

Brunnhilde hung back at the hotel to make sure everything was okay and the responsible parties weren’t going to return for another go. She watched as the ambulance took the Odinsons to the nearest hospital. The few ambulances had been dispatched to transport the most severely wounded to the small hospital. All things considered, the casualty count was much lower than the Valkyrie expected it to be. _Then again, this was mostly a targeted attack. Some poor innocent souls just got caught in the crossfire,_ she thought as she put her hands on her hips.

“We’ve got agents searching the grounds, but I’m fairly certain Ambassador Love isn’t going to turn up.”

The Valkyrie turned at the sound of Fury’s voice. He stepped up next to her, looking around the hotel at the mess that the wraiths had left. The once pristine tile was now splattered with blood and viscera, but most of the bodies had been removed and were in the process of being transported to the hospital for identification. She watched as Steve and Bucky moved around the wide space, helping wherever they could. Wanda and Strange were on the upper floors, making sure everyone was all right up there.

“Well, I hope you mark down on whatever record you keep that those women launched an attack on New Asgard,” Brunnhilde replied. “We do not take kindly to attacks on our people, especially not on our leader.”

“That sounds like a threat,” Fury mentioned and Brunnhilde shrugged.

“The Valkyries have always protected the throne. My duty is to Thor and Loki, as well as to New Asgard,” the Valkyrie replied. “This act will not go unanswered, director Fury.”

Fury was quiet for a moment. “Officially, I have to remind you that threatening an ambassador isn’t something we take lightly.”

Brunnhilde glanced over at him. “And how does your organization feel about attacks on its allies?”

“Also not something we take lightly,” Fury replied without hesitation, glancing around. “Whatever you do, just make sure it’s quiet and can’t be traced back to you or Thor or Loki. You know Ross isn’t keen about Loki’s continued presence on this planet. If given a good enough reason, he would set in motion proceeds to revoke Loki’s citizenship. And he has as many allies as I do in the world’s governments, perhaps more.”

“You’re being rather lenient.”

“Ms. Love attacked a lot of good people, killed some of them. I don’t support vigilantism, but I recognize it’s a flawed world we live in,” Fury said simply before he strode away, moving over to where Maria Hill was standing. Brunnhilde raised an eyebrow and turned to leave, stepping out of the front doors of the hotel.

“Hey, Brunnhilde.”

The Valkyrie turned at Banner’s voice and saw the short man standing off to the side with Parker and Stark. The three of them had left the hotel almost the minute the doors and windows appeared again. Brunnhilde was a little surprised they hadn’t jumped out the nearest window. She didn’t really blame them. Gods knew she didn’t want to set foot in the damn place ever again.

“Are you headed to the hospital?” Banner asked, sticking his hands in his pocket. Brunnhilde looked to the graying horizon. It would be dawn soon.

“I am,” she replied. “Do you mind sticking around here? In case they need any more healing hands?”

“Yeah, sure thing,” he replied, rubbing the back of his neck. “Give them my best, okay?”

Brunnhilde nodded and turned to continue on her way down the path. She had already called Ayo using her wrist beads to let her lover know all was well. Or as well as it could be after such an incident.

“Brunnhilde?”

The Valkyrie turned again and Banner looked behind him briefly.

“It’ll be nice to get back to New Asgard,” he said with a slight grin and she smiled.

“I could not agree more, Banner.”

Turning back to the path, the Valkyrie walked down it to the road that led to the hospital. It was about a twenty minute walk and by the time she reached her destination, the sun had already risen. Swallowing, she strode up the ramp to the automatic doors, which slid open in front of her. Stepping through them, she glanced around the space. It was smaller than the hospital in New Asgard, which was unsurprising. This place probably didn’t see much use as a regular hospital. It still had that horribly chemical smell that all hospitals seemed to have and almost everything was in shades of blue.

Moving to the desk, Brunnhilde asked for where the waiting room for emergencies was. She smiled politely and thanked the woman behind the desk, striding down the bland hall of windows toward where she had been directed.

The Valkyrie spotted Loki almost immediately. He was sitting on a small cushioned bench by himself in a room full of empty chairs, scrubbing at his hands with a dirty towel. The trickster was sitting stiffly and he was focused entirely on his task. Even though the bench was cushioned, it still looked rather uncomfortable. Brunnhilde strode into the room and sat beside him, looking across the space to the wall. She glanced at the towel, noticing that Loki was cleaning blood from his hands. Most likely Thor’s blood, based on the state they had been in at the hotel.

“They…the doctor said the blade came close to his spine,” Loki explained flatly, clearing his throat and scrubbing a little harder. “Closer than it originally appeared. It might have been nicked. Thankfully, S.H.I.E.L.D. had enough foresight to have some trauma surgeons on site during this ill-advised gathering. But…but they want to consult with a spinal surgeon. The doctor indicated it’s going to be a long time yet.”

Brunnhilde looked over at him and noticed his eyes were watering a little. He was struggling to keep everything contained and compartmentalizing, rationalizing as best he could. The trickster continued scrubbing furiously at his now-clean hands. She reached over and gently took the towel from him, tossing it into a nearby trashcan. The Valkyrie then took his hand within hers, squeezing it comfortingly.

“I’ll wait with you,” she told him. “They’ve got everything under control at the hotel.”

Loki looked down at his feet briefly, furrowing his brow. “It, the wound, it didn’t seem all that serious. It was deep, I knew that, but Thor has had worse wounds before. I didn’t realize how severe it was.”

“It’s difficult to gauge wounds when you’re not a healer,” Brunnhilde mentioned, willing the trickster to hear her. “But you managed to slow the bleeding. Blood loss is often the biggest concern when it comes to stab wounds. You saved your brother’s life, Loki.”

Loki was quiet for a few moments, clearing his throat again and shaking his head. “They mentioned something about possible nerve damage, Brunnhilde. And there’s a chance…if anything goes wrong, my brother may not walk again. In the elevator, Thor told me he couldn’t feel his legs and I told him it was the effects of the curse.”

The trickster paused and let out a strangled laugh. “I lie even when I don’t realize it.”

“Hey, Lackey, don’t go there. Thor is tough, okay? He’ll get through this easily. He’ll be all sunshine and rainbows again in no time.”

The trickster put his face in his hand. “Life was so much simpler when I didn’t care about anything.”

Brunnhilde smiled faintly. “Yeah, but it was really boring, wasn’t it?”

Loki let out another strangled laugh, nodding a little. “I suppose it was.”

Closing his eyes and putting his head back, the trickster slowly let out his breath. Brunnhilde leaned back and tried to find a comfortable position on the stiff bench.

“He should have let me go,” Loki muttered, shaking his head. “I would have figured out a way to escape. I always do. Thor should have just let me go with that heinous woman.”

“Thor’s your brother, Lackey. You know he could never do that. Thor could never let you be taken without a fight.”

Loki was quiet for a moment, before whispering shakily, “I know.”

The Valkyrie looked over at him and noticed he was on the verge of tears. She could feel her heart breaking for him. _Thor, you better make it through this. You can’t do this to your brother,_ she thought.

“Hey, come here,” Brunnhilde urged, tugging at Loki’s shoulder as she scooted a little further down the bench. She guided him to lie down with his head resting in her lap. “Close your eyes, Loki. Try to get some sleep. I’ll wake you if there’s any word.”

Running her fingers through his dark hair, Brunnhilde began to softly hum an ancient Aesir lullaby. It was something her lover among the Valkyrie used to sing when preparing food or getting ready for bed. Brunnhilde smiled at the memory. That was when she had first fallen in love with her late partner.

Loki sighed and some of the tension left his lean body. For a time, he was quiet and slowly closed his eyes. The trickster was so tired and could feel himself drifting off to sleep.

“She hurt my brother, Brunnhilde,” he whispered sleepily. “I know Thor doesn’t want me to retaliate…but that woman hurt my brother.”

“I know, Lackey,” Brunnhilde replied. “Don’t think about that right now. Just rest.”

The trickster went quiet again and after a moment, his breathing evened out and the Valkyrie knew he had fallen asleep. Pulling out her phone, Brunnhilde started composing a text. She heard the sound of footsteps coming down the hall. She glanced up when the steps entered the carpeted waiting room and smiled as Dr. Jane Foster entered. The brunette woman adjusted the messenger bag she had over her shoulder. Her dark eyes drifted over the peacefully sleeping trickster.

“Has there been any word about Thor?” she asked, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

“He’s still in surgery,” Brunnhilde replied. “The wound was close to his spine, so it’s probably going to be a long wait.”

Jane nodded and shifted her weight a little. “Do you mind if I sit and wait with you both?”

“Not at all,” the Valkyrie replied, gesturing to the empty seat across from them and Jane made her way over to the seat, sinking down into it. She opened her messenger bag and pulled out long smooth needles, with a ball of yarn and a half-finished knitting project. As the astrophysicist focused on knitting, Brunnhilde turned her attention back to composing her text. Loki remained asleep with his head resting in the Valkyrie’s lap.

The day passed slowly and no word came. Brunnhilde sent a text to Sif, checking in on how things were in New Asgard. The warrior woman got back to her quickly, assuring her that everything at home was fine. _One less thing to worry about,_ Brunnhilde thought with relief.

Jane continued knitting, occasionally glancing up at the door as they waited for the doctor. When the sun was setting, Brunnhilde’s phone buzzed and the Valkyrie glanced down at the screen. It was from Natasha Romanoff, who she had texted earlier that day.

_If you’re completely sure this is the way you want to go about it, I can get you a number. But you really need to be certain, Brunnhilde._

Glancing at the trickster who was still fast asleep, the Valkyrie set her jaw and sent a response. _I’m certain. Get me that number._

“Brunnhilde,” Jane said and the Valkyrie looked to the window behind her, noticing a doctor approaching from down the hall. Brunnhilde shook Loki’s shoulder, calling his name. The trickster sniffed and slowly opened his eyes. When the doctor entered the waiting area, Loki snapped awake and straightened up, rising to his feet and moving over to the doctor.

“He’s out of surgery. Everything went okay and there were no complications, but he’s probably going to be in some pain when he wakes up,” the doctor told them. “We’ve given him a pain killer and he’s on an IV drip of antibiotics. There were some signs of an infection, but we caught it early enough that it should be relatively easy to treat.”

“When do you estimate he’ll be able to come home?” Brunnhilde asked, noticing Loki cross his arms over his chest. He was drumming one finger on his arm, a sign that he was getting impatient.

“Provided there are no complications, a week,” the doctor answered. “Chances are he’s going to sleep through tomorrow, maybe even the day after that.”

Loki cleared his throat. “Where is my brother now?”

“He’s in the recovery room. They’ll bring him to his room in another hour or so. Nurse Ortiz will show you to it,” the Doctor said as he stepped aside, revealing a nurse in pink scrubs. Loki nodded his gratitude and followed the woman. Brunnhilde followed behind him and Jane walked alongside her.

They were led to a small quiet room with a few chairs scattered around, though the bed was noticeably absent. Brunnhilde switched on the light, illuminating the small space. Jane continued knitting and Loki stood by the window, looking out into the peaceful night.

Eventually, a couple orderlies wheeled in the bed Thor was asleep on. Once they had finished setting everything up and left, Loki moved to his brother’s side. The Valkyrie watched as his hand started to glow and got to her feet. There was a look of concentration on the trickster’s face as he gently laid his hand on Thor’s chest and closed his eyes. The god of thunder didn’t move, still in a deep sleep.

“Are you looking for something in particular?” Brunnhilde asked and Loki shook his head.

“Just checking,” he replied. “The pale sorceress used some kind of poison on her blade, meant to induce a stupor. I want to make sure there are no lingering effects.”

He was quiet for a moment. The Valkyrie looked over to Jane, who was working on her knitting while occasionally glancing at them. Loki opened his eyes and straightened up again, moving his hand to rest on Thor’s.

“The antibiotics appear to be flushing out whatever lingers of that poison,” he reported with a faint grin. “He’ll be fine.”

Brunnhilde glanced down when her phone started buzzing. She pulled it out of its pouch, looking at the message on the screen. Glancing up to Loki, the Valkyrie offered him a confident smile.

“Keep watch over your brother, Lackey. I need to take this,” she said and Loki tilted his head.

“Does it have to do with New Asgard?” he asked and she shook her head.

“Nah, nothing you need to worry about,” she replied easily and he arched an eyebrow. The trickster retrieved his chair, pulling it over to his brother’s bedside, where he sat and began his silent vigil.

Brunnhilde smiled and turned, exiting the room as she pressed the number contained in the text message she had received.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! One chapter left in this fic. I'll post that on Sunday instead of Monday :)
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are welcomed and appreciated. I do love chatting with you lot (seriously, feel free to comment even on finished fics. I'll always respond) :-D
> 
> Final chapter goes up Sunday.
> 
> See everyone then!


	22. Chapter 22

As expected, Thor slept for two days. Brunnhilde and Loki rarely left the room, often taking shifts watching the god of thunder while he slept. On the third day, at twilight, Brunnhilde stepped out of the room to call Ayo while Loki remained with Thor. He stood at the window, watching the vibrant sky and waiting for the stars to start appearing. The sound of shuffling and a soft whimper of pain drew his attention to the bed. Thor was starting to fidget, his face twisting into an expression of discomfort.

Smoothly moving over to the bed, Loki sat on the edge of the large mattress. “Thor?”

“Ow,” was the soft reply and Loki grinned, grabbing a thin remote from the blankets.

“Yes, you were stabbed. That tends to result in some pain, as you undoubtedly remember,” Loki replied. Thor slowly opened his eye and looked at the trickster, not amused. Loki grinned and held up the remote.

“The venom that sorceress used apparently inhibited your natural healing abilities. It has been much slower than is normal, which is contributing to the amount of pain you’re feeling. This remote controls medication that will help with the pain. You press the button to receive a dose when needed,” he told the god of thunder. Thor waved it away.

“I’m fine,” he said, closing his eyes and tightly gripping the sheets again and gritting his teeth. “I can handle a little discomfort. When can we leave?”

Loki stared at him, overcome with the urge to strangle his brother. “Thor, use the medicine. You’re obviously in pain.”

“Have they caught the ambassador and the sorceress? Is everyone okay?” Thor asked anxiously, sweat starting to bead on his forehead. Loki massaged his brow in frustration. His brother was the absolute worst patient. Dropping his hands behind his back, Loki held the remote out of view and pressed the button. He smirked when his brother seemed to relax a little, obviously feeling the effects of the medicine. The god of thunder glared at Loki, realizing what his brother had done.

“You’re a stubborn fool,” Loki muttered. “Everyone is fine, Thor. There were no more casualties once the curse was broken. As for Ambassador Love and the sorceress, I’m afraid they got away.”

Thor tilted his head a little, his glassy eyes fixing on his brother. “They got away?”

“Unfortunately it would appear so.”

The god of thunder sank back in the bed. “It doesn’t matter. Everyone is all right and you’re still here.”

“Yes, they did not succeed in bringing me back to Jotunheim. I live to scheme another day,” Loki teased lightly. A half-smile danced over Thor’s face and it looked like he was struggling to keep his eye open.

“If they had taken you, I would have traveled to Jotunheim to bring you back home. I would not have rested until you were safe again,” Thor mumbled, obviously half-asleep. Loki grinned and adjusted the blankets on his brother.

“I know, Thor,” he humored the tired god of thunder. “We can return home—”

“I am home. You are here and so I am home,” Thor said quietly, his eye already closed. Loki swallowed and looked away for a moment, unused to the warmth that spread through his chest. Sometimes it was downright infuriating the way his brother knew just exactly what to say to make him feel at peace, safe. Sometimes, it was…pleasant.

Without a word, Loki stretched out on the bed beside his brother. Thor opened his eye a little and watched his brother, amused.

“The doctors said you will be discharged in a few days, provided there aren’t any complications,” Loki continued. “Then we can finally get the Hel off this horrid island and return to New Asgard and civilization.”

“What are you doing, brother?” Thor asked.

“I have been sleeping on that abysmal miniature furniture masquerading as a couch. The material is scratchy and unpleasant. This bed is large enough to accommodate two people, it’s soft and moderately comfortable, and I desire a pleasant night’s sleep. I feel it’s the least I deserve after breaking that damn curse almost single-handedly and saving everybody. Again,” Loki huffed. Thor laughed softly and offered some of the blankets to his brother, moving over slightly to give the trickster a little more room.

“Of course, Loki,” he whispered, closing his eye as Loki continued to shift around until he found a comfortable spot. The trickster settled down and sighed, rolling his eyes when Thor put an arm over him. Frowning, Loki noticed the muscles in his arm were twitching a little. It was Thor’s weaker arm and the twitching indicated it was causing him some discomfort. Raising one hand, the trickster gently laid his fingers on the arm, sending a small amount of seidr into the limb. After a moment, the twitching stopped and he felt Thor relax even more.

“Thank you, brother,” the god of thunder whispered. Loki smiled slightly, knowing Thor was thanking him for more than just the pain relief.

“You’re welcome, Thor,” he whispered back as he closed his eyes, allowing the god of thunder to hold him close.

A few moments later, Brunnhilde peered inside the room to check on the Odinsons.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” she grumbled with a grin, looking to the beads on her wrist. “You know, these two knuckleheads have a knack for finding absurd amounts of danger. They make my job as their protector an actual living Hel. And, my love, I want to be pissed at them, I really do. But then they go and do the cutest shit ever. I mean, look at this.”

She held up the beads so Ayo could see the two brothers asleep on the bed. Thor held his brother close and Loki was curled up tightly, a small grin on his face. They both looked so comfortable and content.

“Oh dear. They are rather adorable, aren’t they?” Ayo mentioned with a smile.

“It’s the worst. How can I stay mad at them, Ayo? How?” Brunnhilde continued to complain good-naturedly as she brought her wrist beads back to look at her partner, who smiled and shrugged.

“I’m afraid I don’t know, my love,” she responded. Brunnhilde laughed and they talked for a little while longer before saying goodnight. Once she disconnected the call, the Valkyrie moved over to the couch Loki had been sleeping on and flopped down on it. Glancing once more to the brothers, Brunnhilde smiled and closed her eyes, intending to get a good night’s sleep.

_*_

Jane and Darcy stopped by to say goodbye on the day they were due to leave. They promised to keep in touch and the two women were planning to visit New Asgard in the autumn.

“Hopefully this time we can spend more than a few days there, Jane,” Darcy said pointedly. “It will be nice to have a vacation, a real vacation.”

Jane laughed and nodded. “Yes, we’ll spend some proper time there. Provided there are no horrible curses unleashed.”

Loki snorted from where he stood by the window and Thor chuckled. He was still confined to his bed and his back ached fiercely, but he was starting to feel better.

“If there’s a dancing season, that’s _definitely_ when we’re visiting,” Darcy mentioned. “Thor owes me a dance.”

“There is an autumn festival, one which is often celebrated in honor of the queens of Asgard,” Loki mentioned. “There’s usually a fair amount of dancing during that.”

“It’s a date,” Darcy said excitedly. She moved over to Thor’s bedside, gently hugging the god of thunder. “Take care of yourself, big guy.”

“It was wonderful to see you again, Darcy. I look forward to your next visit to New Asgard,” Thor said. Darcy pulled out of the hug and moved over to Loki, wrapping her arms around his lean frame.

“Take care of your brother, pretty eyes,” she told him. “Looking forward to our next dance. You’ve got some moves, mischief.”

Loki laughed softly and patted her shoulder. “You’re an adequate dancing partner.”

“Oh my god, Jane, the god of mischief must be going soft. I think that was an actual compliment,” Darcy told her friend with a wink. Jane snickered from where she stood at the end of Thor’s bed. After a moment, Darcy stepped out of the hug and moved past Jane, telling her that she’d be in the hall. Jane smiled as she watched her go before moving to Thor’s bed and sitting lightly on the edge.

“It was really great to see you again, Thor,” she told him. “We should schedule a weekly video chat or something, just so we don’t lose touch.”

“I’d like that,” Thor said with a warm grin. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek, wrapping her arms around him in a careful hug.

“You take care of yourself, okay? You and Loki,” she whispered to him. He nodded and rubbed her back. After a moment, she pulled out of the hug and approached the trickster, who stood at the window, watching outside and giving the two some privacy. He turned when Jane laid a hand on his shoulder. She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around him.

“I’ll tell you what I told your brother: take care of each other,” she whispered to him. He grinned and nodded, patting her back.

“I promise to do so, Dr. Foster,” he told her and she pulled out of the hug. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, she grabbed her bag from the ground. Jane gave them one last smile and left the room. Loki looked over to Thor, who was watching the empty doorway. The trickster approached and sat down on the bed beside Thor.

“If you wish to go after her, I saw a wheelchair just outside,” Loki mentioned. “I’m certain that you could still catch her.”

Thor sighed and laid back. “No, she has moved on and I have as well. I am honored to count her among my friends, though. Losing contact with her was…painful.”

Loki raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest. “Shame. The two of you didn’t make a completely horrible pairing.”

Thor chuckled. “My, my, my, brother. Is that a change of heart I hear? I could have sworn you disapproved when Dr. Foster and I were together.”

“I never disapproved of your relationship with her. That was Odin,” Loki reminded him. “I merely pointed out that her mortality was going to separate you eventually and that would likely be painful. If you were prepared to deal with that, as it seems you were, then why would I care?”

The trickster turned his attention back to his brother, noticing how Thor’s eyelid was starting to droop. His brother was still on some fairly powerful painkillers and they made him drowsy.

“I never thanked you for helping me save her all those years ago,” Thor yawned as he started to drift off and Loki smiled faintly.

“I must talk to your doctors and find out what sort of medication they have you on. I rather enjoy this gratitude, late though it is,” the trickster said as he adjusted the blankets on his brother. Thor sighed softly and turned his head a little. Loki retrieved the book he’d been reading and sat down by the window, opening it to the page he’d left off on.

_*_

Thor had visitors almost every day that week. Stark and Peter Parker dropped by the day after Jane and Darcy to say their goodbyes. They were flying back to the states and wanted to see the Odinsons one final time before they left. There were plenty of promises to meet again soon, preferably in New Asgard. Stark wanted to visit next summer, after the birth of his and Pepper’s new baby.

“Though, maybe we should visit before. A kid with dual citizenship in the city of the gods,” Stark mused out loud and Parker chuckled. “I hear your maternity care is first rate too.”

Thor laughed and nodded. “You and Pepper are more than welcome to visit whenever you like.”

Tony rubbed his chin as though thinking. “Huh, that’s something to consider.”

They left soon after and Loki could tell his brother was sad to see them go. Thor often missed his Midgardian friends.

Steve, Bucky, and Wanda visited the day after them. Steve and Bucky were leaving that afternoon. The two were interested in spending next spring in New Asgard. Wanda had the idea of reuniting the original Avengers in New Asgard when the weather was warmer. Thor found that to be a fantastic idea.

When Steve, Bucky, and Thor were chatting amicably, Wanda approached Loki. The trickster had been leaning against the wall, watching them carrying on with a small grin. He turned his bright green eyes to Wanda.

“It was wonderful seeing you again, Loki,” she said and Loki dipped his head once.

Wanda tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, smiling. “Would you mind if I returned to New Asgard with you and Thor? I have been living with Strange for a few months now and I’d like a change of scenery.”

“You’ll have to speak with Thor, but I’m certain he won’t have any objection. I most certainly don’t,” Loki replied with a grin. “I can show you how to competently wield magic. You have much potential, Ms. Maximoff, much more than a second rate sorcerer like Strange.”

She playfully punched his shoulder and then turned to speak with Thor. Loki snickered and looked back out the window.

_*_

When Thor was finally discharged, both he and Loki were more than ready to return to New Asgard. They had been cooped up in the hospital for much too long. Brunnhilde and Bruce had packed their bags along with the Odinsons. Wanda and Bruce waited in the car while Brunnhilde went in to help the Odinsons.

Once they were loaded in the car, they were driven to the airstrip. Thor was still woozy from the painkillers they had given him and was soon laying across the backseat with his head resting in Loki’s lap. The trickster barely looked up from his phone as he pulled the blanket Thor had around his shoulders up a little more. The god of thunder shivered and Loki placed his hand on his brother’s shoulder. A faint glow emanated from beneath his palm.

“What is Loki doing?” Wanda whispered to Brunnhilde. The Valkyrie looked away from the windows and over at the Odinsons.

“He’s using his seidr to take the edge off the pain,” she replied. “Lackey isn’t a healer, but using seidr for pain relief is a fairly basic skill. And he was taught by his mother, Frigga, who did have some natural healing ability. He’s probably using the magic she gave him.”

The Scarlet Witch turned her attention back to the Odinsons, watching as the god of thunder seemed to relax even more. Loki looked away from his phone as the car came to a smooth halt. Tucking the device back into his pocket, he called his brother’s name to wake him up. Thor blinked a couple times, trying to curl up a little more and cringing in pain.

“Come on, brother. It’s time to go home,” Loki whispered.

“Don’t wanna,” Thor mumbled, grinning. “Carry me?”

Loki rolled his eyes. “You’re not unconscious and your legs still work, miraculously. Quit acting like a child.”

The trickster pushed open the door and slid out of the car, turning back to help his brother out. Loki allowed Thor to wrap an arm around his shoulders, helping to steady the god of thunder. Thor leaned heavily on him and Loki felt a tremor go through his arm, drawing the trickster’s attention to him.

“Thor?”

“It’s nothing,” Thor muttered. “Just my arm again. And my back.”

He stumbled a little and Loki caught him, steadying him.

“The painkillers are probably wearing off,” Loki mentioned, glancing up at the stairway into the plane. “The doctors said you should lay down for as much of the flight as you can. Once we take off, you will be able to lie on the couch and you’ll be able to take another painkiller.”

Thor nodded and noticed they had reached the stairs leading to the plane. He took a deep breath and placed his foot on the first step, holding tightly to his brother. Loki kept pace with him, moving as slowly as Thor needed him to.

After what seemed like an eternity, they finally stepped inside the aircraft. Loki helped his brother to the seat by the window, slumping down beside him. The trickster glanced around at the others in the plane. Wanda and Banner were sitting together across the aisle from them. Brunnhilde had taken a seat near the front and was once again playing around on her phone. Loki straightened up and got as comfortable as he could in his seat.

“Remember, brother, when we reach altitude, you should go to the couch and lay down,” the trickster reminded the god of thunder. Thor waved him off.

“Bah, I’ll be fine.”

Loki rolled his eyes. His brother really was the worst patient ever. The plane was soon moving, readying to takeoff. The trickster leaned back in his chair, adjusting it so that he was in a more reclined position. Laying his hands across his stomach, Loki relaxed and closed his eyes again, smiling at the thought of returning to New Asgard.

When they reached altitude, Loki opened his eyes and glanced over at his brother, who was starting to fidget. Droplets of sweat were forming at his temples and he kept flexing the fingers of his hand.

“Your back is bothering you, isn’t it?” Loki asked dryly.

“A little,” Thor admitted.

“Hmm, what an unexpected occurrence,” the trickster said as he unbuckled his seatbelt and got to his feet. “Go lay down, Thor. I’ll get the painkiller you should be taking right about now.”

The god of thunder looked up at him, grinning faintly. He carefully stood from his seat and made his way to the small couch, gingerly lowering himself onto it and laying down. The trickster reached into the overhead, grabbing his suitcase and bringing it down. Rifling through the front pockets, he retrieved the bottle of pills. Putting the suitcase back in the overhead and closing it, Loki made his way back to the couch. Thor had retrieved a bottle of water and Loki handed him the pill bottle. The god of thunder shook out two pills from the bottle and took them with a large gulp of water.

“The pain isn’t overwhelming, I take it,” Loki stated, leaning slightly against the couch as his brother lay down. “You’d be complaining more if it were.”

Thor laughed softly and shook his head. “No, brother. It’s not terrible. I believe I shall live.”

Loki adjusted the blanket covering Thor, grinning. “Of course you’ll live. You’re Thor.”

The god of thunder watched him quietly for a moment, a strange expression on his face. “You know I never would have let them take you, right?”

“Pardon?”

“Ambassador Love and her associate,” Thor clarified, trying to hide a yawn. “I won’t let anyone take you anywhere you don’t want to go. You’re a citizen of New Asgard and you have rights. Nobody is going to force you to go anywhere or do anything against your will. Never again.”

Loki huffed a soft laugh. “I know, Thor.”

Thor grabbed his hand, clutching it. “I know you’re slow to trust, brother, but I want you to understand that. You are a citizen, Loki, and you’re my brother. You are important and nobody is allowed to violate your rights without consequences and repercussions.”

Loki was quiet for a moment, watching his brother with an unreadable expression. Then, he grinned faintly and leaned forward, resting his brow against Thor’s.

“You know, brother, I think you’re the only person who I would believe about that. If only because I know how damn obstinate you are,” Loki whispered. He felt his brother gently grasp the back of his neck and Loki allowed him to hold him there for a moment.

“Get some rest, Thor. It’s a long journey home,” Loki told him, straightening up. Thor nodded, his eye already closed and the trickster adjusted the blanket on him. Then he returned to his seat and retrieved his book. Looking back to his brother, Loki smiled and made his way back to the couch, sitting down on the floor beside it and leaning back against it as he opened the book.

_*_

Once Becky Love escaped from the island, she changed her name and appearance. She chose the name Tracy Heart, so she could declare how she was all about heart. Bleaching her dark hair and then dying it the color of honey helped disguise her appearance.

She heard the Odinsons had survived, which was a shame but it was easy enough to remedy. Eventually. Once things died down a little.

The day the Odinsons were due to return to New Asgard, Becky was in an opulent hotel room. She was preparing to give a speech at a summit on women and children in the states. The group she was a part of, the one dedicated to reuniting adoptees and their families through any means necessary, had been invited to participate in a discussion. Becky cajoled them into letting her give a speech and she planned to decry the barbaric practice of adoption.

Looking to the counter, she studied the glowing white orb, the spirit of Amelia. Becky would have to find her another body before the big speech that night. She planned to just kill a maid, which was what she usually did. It was really quite annoying that the Odinsons had managed to destroy her previous body, which had served the sorceress well.

She heard the door to the hotel room open and assumed it was the room service she ordered earlier. It certainly took them long enough.

“Just leave it out there. The tip is by the coffee maker,” Becky called out.

Grabbing a tube of neutral pink lipstick, Becky popped off the cap. In the main part of the enormous hotel room, she heard the quiet buzz of her cell phone on the desk. Ignoring it, Becky focused on the mirror and started applying the lipstick.

Two sharp prongs suddenly burst through her chest, causing her to gasp. Her weakening fingers dropped the lipstick she’d been holding and her wide eyes traveled to the clean glass of the mirror. Over her shoulder, a pair of dark eyes appeared, a playful light sparkling in them. One perfectly sculpted eyebrow rose slightly. The bottom half of the person’s face was concealed by a silky red mask.

“I come with a message from the women of New Asgard,” the woman spoke smoothly. “They want you to fuck off.”

The mysterious woman ripped her weapons free of Becky’s body, spraying blood across the clean tiles. Raising both sais above her head, the assassin plunged them deep into the woman’s chest, straight through her heart, twisting them sharply.

Once she was certain Becky was dead, the assassin cleaned the blood off her sais on the woman’s silk blouse. She spun them and tucked them away in the belt she was wearing, rising to her feet again. Her dark brown eyes wandered around the bathroom, fixing on the glowing white orb.

Elektra smirked as she approached the granite counter, easily lifting the orb with one gloved hand. She twisted it a bit in the light, admiring the glass object.

“Amelia Kimberlin, I take it?” she spoke to the sphere, which brightened briefly. “I thought so. My name is Elektra Natchios. In another life, I was known as the Black Sky. I left that identity behind, like so many others. Evolution is the key to survival, I’ve learned. Perhaps a lesson you should have picked up at some point. Alas, you didn’t and now you find yourself at the mercy of a woman who has none.”

Elektra grinned and tapped her fingers against the glass when it brightened again, glancing up into the clean mirror. The light from the bauble illuminated her face in an eerie way, highlighting the shadows in her features. The assassin tossed the sphere to her other hand, holding it up, enjoying herself.

“Oh, don’t try to leave your pretty little home. I’m not going to speak the word that will set you free. This glass bauble is going to be your prison for the rest of eternity, a rather fitting punishment. Have you ever seen the ocean? Because that’s where you’re going. I’m afraid you won’t be able to see much from inside a concrete block though. Shame.”

Elektra smirked as she flicked the orb, pursing her lips. “You _really_ should have left the trickster and his brother alone, my dear. Then again, you shouldn’t have allied with someone so dead-set on imposing her will on others. That _never_ ends well for anyone.”

Grabbing a cloth pouch from her belt, Elektra deposited the orb inside and stepped around the body of the former ambassador, carefully avoiding the large pool of blood. The assassin made her way out of the room. She still had some work to do before she could turn in for the night.

_*_

The day after the Odinsons and their group returned to New Asgard, Brunnhilde sat on the steps of the town hall. While Sif and Bruce had shown Wanda to the small home where she would be staying, the Valkyrie had brought Thor and Loki home. Loki helped his brother into bed, where Thor promptly passed out. Loki stumbled over to his own bed and collapsed on the mattress, falling asleep almost the instant his dark head hit the pillow. She asked Heimdall to stay with them and make sure they ate something when they woke up. Brunnhilde was expecting an important call and wanted to be alone with her thoughts while she waited.

The sun set and the street lamps flickered on. The Valkyrie watched as a peaceful evening fell over her home, twisting her phone in her hand. Just when the stars started twinkling in the sky, it buzzed and Brunnhilde glanced down at the screen. It was a video call and she answered it.

A dark-haired woman appeared on the screen, dressed in red and black. Brunnhilde’s eyebrows rose a bit as she studied the woman. She was much prettier than the Valkyrie had expected. Her sharp, subtle smile reminded Brunnhilde a lot of Loki’s.

“Elektra Natchios, I take it?” Brunnhilde started and the woman’s smile grew. Her eyes lit up with excitement.

“The one and only. It is good to speak face-to-face and with a Valkyrie,” the assassin replied. “I’m sure you have things to do, so I’ll just get right to the point.”

Elektra reached to the side and produced what looked like a velvet pouch. She pulled out a glowing white glass orb, which fit neatly in her palm.

“Found this with the ambassador,” Elektra told Brunnhilde. “I take it this is what you wanted me to keep an eye out for?”

The Valkyrie studied the object, catching a glimpse of an eerie veil within the clean glass. “Yes, that’s the spirit of the sorceress she summoned. Thank the gods she didn’t find another body before you got to her.”

Elektra pursed her lips and reached to the side, producing a small wooden box, which was lined with soft velvet and cushioned. She placed the orb inside it and then grabbed a drill. Brunnhilde watched as the assassin secured the box. Elektra then placed it in a slightly larger, stone box. She then cemented that shut. Slapping the top, the assassin looked back to the Valkyrie.

“She’s not getting out of that any time soon. I had a source put some charms on it, just to be on the safe side,” Elektra told her. “And now, for the grand finale.”

Picking up the heavy box with one hand, Elektra held the phone in front of her as she stepped out onto the deck of what looked like a cruise ship. The wind whipped her dark hair about her face. Placing the phone on some kind of stand so that Brunnhilde could watch what she was doing, Elektra hoisted the box onto the railing and pushed it over into the dark water below. Blowing a strand of dark hair out of her face, Elektra picked up the phone again.

“We’re basically in the middle of the Atlantic,” she reported with a sharp grin. “I believe your sorceress problem has been dealt with. And, as per your request, I made certain that Ms. Love’s unfortunate demise could not be traced back to you or New Asgard.”

Brunnhilde felt an enormous sense of relief. “Thank you, Ms. Natchios. I shall wire the rest of your payment into the account you gave me when I contacted you.”

Elektra nodded appreciatively. “You know, you’re not the only one who contacted me to deal with Ms. Love. I don’t think I’ve ever had quite so many clients for one mark before.”

“I imagine she hurt a number of people,” Brunnhilde remarked and Elektra nodded, her menacing smile becoming a little more subtle, almost contemplative.

“I don’t really believe in any sort of moral code or anything like that, but…well, I do take some offense at people who try to control others and hurt them in order to do so. I particularly don’t appreciate those who would abuse women and strip them of their freedom to make choices,” Elektra mused, glancing off into the night. “I must admit, this was a rather satisfying job.”

“Well, I appreciate your help and your discretion,” the Valkyrie replied. “If we ever encounter each other, I will have to buy you a drink.”

Elektra raised an eyebrow, peering at Brunnhilde. “Perhaps. Take care of those Odinsons. They are good men and that truly is a rare thing in this world.”

Brunnhilde smiled and dipped her head once. The assassin disconnected the call and Brunnhilde hung up her own phone, tucking it into a pouch. She pressed her palms together in front of her, smiling faintly.

“You can come out now,” the Valkyrie called. After a moment, Sif stepped out from the side of the building, watching Brunnhilde.

“You were speaking with an assassin?” Sif asked carefully. Brunnhilde smiled and tapped her fingertips together.

“I was. It was damn hard to track down her number. Thankfully, Ms. Romanoff has some _very_ useful sources.”

“Did you hire that woman to kill the person who attacked the hotel?”

“I did.”

Sif crossed her arms over her chest. “I don’t think Thor will approve of such an action.”

“Oh yeah, I know he wouldn’t, if he knew,” Brunnhilde replied with a nonchalant shrug. “I’m a Valkyrie, lady Sif. I swore an oath to defend the throne of Asgard. That means I am sworn to protect Thor and Loki, as well as the citizens of New Asgard.”

Brunnhilde rose to her feet, her attention traveling down the street of New Asgard. “People like Becky Love never stop trying to impose their will and beliefs on others, because they’re so certain they’re right. If she had been allowed to continue, with access to an ancient sorceress, whose magic not even Loki could identify, chances were she would eventually get lucky. I suppose you could argue the sorceress was fairly weak, but they managed to take an entire hotel hostage and nearly killed our leaders. Lady Sif, she had already caused enough harm.”

Sif swallowed and looked down at her boots briefly. “I don’t necessarily disagree, but it still feels dishonorable.”

Brunnhilde smiled. “It might well be. I have no problem occasionally taking necessary actions that might make others squeamish. It’s an imperfect world and sometimes we need to do things we’d rather not.”

The two women watched as the citizens of New Asgard went about their lives. Brunnhilde smiled when a young child ran into in the arms of her mother. It was good to be home.

_*_

The sound of a whistling kettle woke Loki and he squinted as he looked over his shoulder. The tortoiseshell was curled up next to him, fast asleep. The trickster yawned and sat up, rising to his feet. He made his way into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes. Loki winced when he stepped into the brightly lit kitchen. He could see Thor at the stove. The god of thunder turned and jolted when he saw his brother standing there.

“Oh, I’m sorry, Loki. I didn’t mean to wake you,” Thor apologized.

“You didn’t,” Loki lied, yawning. “What are you doing up so late?”

“I’m afraid my sleeping schedule is still irregular,” Thor admitted, watching as his brother made his way over to the tea cabinet and pulled down a box. Loki made a noncommittal sound in response, moving over to the cabinets near Thor. He retrieved his favorite mug and placed it next to Thor’s. The god of thunder smiled and poured hot water in both mugs.

Loki dropped a teabag in his mug and held up the box to Thor, raising his eyebrows in question. Thor nodded and smiled gratefully. Loki pulled out another packet, ripped it open, and dropped the bag in Thor’s mug. As he set about fixing his tea, the trickster’s eyes wandered over to the table where there was a small stack of papers.

“Planning on reviewing the reports Korg brought over?” Loki asked and when Thor nodded, he shrugged. “That’s certainly one way to put yourself back to sleep.”

The god of thunder laughed softly, wincing a little. It had been a few days since they returned home and his Aesir healing abilities were taking care of the deep wound in his back. It was still rather tender and he required the occasional muscle relaxant to deal with the pain. Eir had predicted he would be fully healed by the end of the month and the pain would probably dissipate in the next couple weeks.

After he finished making his own tea, Thor wandered over to the table and sat down in his usual spot. Loki followed a short way behind, sitting in one of his preferred spots. Thor handed half of the reports over to his brother, who placed them to the side and plucked the first packet from the top of the stack. Sipping his tea, Loki laid it in front of him as his eyes started wandering over the small print.

For a while, they just sat in comfortable silence, reviewing the reports in front of them. When Thor started to feel some stiffness in his back, he suggested moving to the main area of their home. Loki nodded in agreement and they wandered over to the couch, making themselves comfortable on the large cushions. Thor opened the footrest on the couch while Loki sat cross-legged, as he often did.

Thor soon started to hear morning birds outside and glanced over his shoulder. His eye turned to his brother, who was very obviously nodding off. The god of thunder smiled.

“Loki, if you’re tired, you should go to bed. I won’t mind, brother,” Thor told him softly. Loki sniffled and shook his head, turning his eyes back to the report.

“‘M not tired,” he lied stubbornly, hiding a yawn. “Just resting my eyes a little.”

Thor smiled as the trickster lay down and held a report on his chest, marking something with the pencil he was holding. Thor sipped his tea and turned his eye back to the report in his hands. For the next hour, Loki fidgeted on the couch, frequently changing his position as he tried to remain awake. Thor pretended not to notice, doing his best to hide the fond smile that danced over his face.

When the sun was rising into the sky, Loki was resting his head on Thor’s leg, fast asleep. Thor raised an eyebrow as he looked at the soundly sleeping trickster. Reaching behind him, the god of thunder grabbed the blanket they kept over the back of the couch and draped it over the trickster. Loki sighed in his sleep, but didn’t wake up. Thor brushed some hair out of his brother’s face, smiling as he studied Loki’s features. He put his fingers to his lips and then gently touched them to Loki’s temple.

“Sleep well, brother,” Thor whispered. Loki mumbled something that might have been an acknowledgement or a response, but his voice was muffled by the blanket and he was only half awake. He nestled down more, his head still resting on his brother’s leg.

Thor grinned and turned his attention back to the report he was reviewing while Loki slept peacefully.

 

 

 

 

**_The End_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've reached the end at last. What a fun ride this has been :)
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has commented (and will comment in the future). I have greatly enjoyed reading and responding to your reactions, as have many of my adoptee friends. I will continue to respond to any comments I receive on fics.
> 
> I have a one shot that I hope to finish up and post sometime next week, but I'm not sure when/if I'll have the time for another multi-chap fic. If you want to continue reading my work, subscribe for notifications of when I post.
> 
> Thanks everybody!


End file.
